For Fame, Fortune, Revenge, and Our Pirate King
by For Whimsy Alone
Summary: The Kid pirates voyage from Sabaody onward. Each Kid Pirate had a reason for joining. His crew, a mix of misfits, including a cold, bloodthirsty, woman, and their stories as they venture onward in an effort to make Kid Pirate King. M for gore, language, and mature situations. Kid/OC Killer/?
1. Meeting Little Lady

I recently became a fan of One Piece and fell in love with this character. There is just something about Captain Kid.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote

* * *

The broadcast detailing the war abruptly cut off, and with little else to do, the Kid Pirates left the bar they stopped at, in preparation for their departure to the New World. More supplies were necessary for the trip and the ship would need one more day to finish getting coated.

Finishing up their errands, one Captain Eustass Kid, crew in tow, walked confidently down one of the main roads on Sabaody, ego oozing from his posture when a particularly cruel scene caught his attention. Usually displays of power or depravity tickled the man pink, but this one disgusted even him.

Everyone was huddled on the ground, bowing in fear, to what had to be the ugliest noble he had ever had the misfortune of seeing. _Inbreed bastard..._

A portly balding man, being carried by four slaves on a golden *sedia gestoria throne, was lead through the town. Two beautiful scantily clad women sat on either side of him, cooling him off him with large feathery purple fans. The man seemed to eat up the attention, his eyes darting over the commoners to make sure he was paid the proper respects.

_Fucking bastard acting like he owns the place. Probably doesn't even have a real destination, just lording his status over everyone else. Bet that throne is made of real gold…_

As if sensing his captain's malicious intent, Killer decided to chime in. "Captain it would be ill-advised to use your powers to launch that noble into the air after we just got away from that Warlord cyborg."

"Che. I wasn't going to launch him through the air. I was going to ram him into one of those damn bubble trees," the man defended, a ghost of a pout appearing on his face, before he turned around.

Killer sighed. "I could roast him afterwards but crispy asshole plus burnt bubble tree probably smells like shit," Heat* the zombie-esque man added, with a snigger.

That earned a quiet round of laughter from the crew and a grunt of disapproval from Killer. "Good one Ed," someone replied.

However the nobleman had stopped his trek, a vein appearing on his forehead. "Captain that noble looks pissed. Think he heard us?" an average-sized blonde man asked. And indeed the noble did look bothered by something.

"Who the hell cares?" the redhead scoffed, but he followed the noble's line of sight to see him gaping at a young woman examining oranges at a fruit stand, completely ignoring his presence.

Enraged the man reached for a gun from his robes, which he began waving around. Nearby civilians shook with fear. "You woman! Why are you not bowing?" the noble shouted, anger welling inside him.

But the small woman continued with her shopping, either oblivious or non-pulsed to threat being issued. The crowd however was frozen with fear. The Kid Pirates heard one civilian whisper, "That poor girl. I've seen her before; she's a very strange little thing…" "Idiot, that's Little Lady. Think we should warn Saint Iniri?" "No, we should leave as quickly as possible before we become victims of circumstance," the other whispered back nervously.

_This will not end well_. "Captain, we should go," Killer advised, fingering his blades, just in case.

Kid smirked, his curiosity overwhelming his common sense. "No Killer, let's stay for the show."

Growling with anger, the noble pulled the pistol's trigger, firing at the girl. She was cowardly struck in the back, the pale yellow dress she wore quickly becoming stained with red. The basket dropped from her hands and she staggered forward, on the verge of toppling over.

The noble grunted in approval. "Serves the insolent peasant right…" He paused noting she was still standing. He shot again. "Bow before me woman," he commanded, brandishing his gun proudly in the air. He kept firing until his gun clicked signifying it was empty. Still the girl had't fallen.

Kid grinned manically, his tongue ghosting out to lick the edges of his dark lips. "Fucked up world we live in; all she was doing was buying food. Hell, she could be deaf. And people say I'm ruthless." He turned, figuring as she hadn't fought back yet, the show was unfortunately over, when the strangest thing he had seen so far on the Grand line happened.

The petite woman reached behind her back, clawing gingerly at her wounds. The redhead stared wondering what she was up to, as the girl dug the bullets from her back, the small bits of metal falling to the ground, their thudding sounds permeating the silence.

_What the fuck is that woman doing? _Kid thought in apt fascination, his face lighting up.

Dropping to the floor, she daintily picked up the fallen bullets. And for the first time, Kid and those present got a glimpse of her face. It was heart shaped, she was rather pretty but more importantly than that was her expression. She was very serene, no trace of anger on her face. No trace of anything really...

Righting herself, she slowly walked over to the petrified noble and gave a small bow. It was then that Kid encountered the most proper and overly feminine voice he had ever heard.

"I believe these belong to you Saint Iniri," the woman said with no discernible emotion, placing the bullets in his hand. Sain Iniri jumped back.

"*Ba..ba..Bakemono!" He yelled pointing at her, grabbing his second gun and firing another round at her, the situation fraying his nerves.

Again she stayed standing. "I apologize for scaring you Saint Iniri. While what you did wasn't very kind, I suppose your response was to be expected," she said, blankly.

She carefully removed seven bullets from her chest, careful to keep her dress - and placed them in Saint Iniri's hand once more. He had frozen in shock, with one of his slave woman passing out. "Good day Satin Iniri. I hope you have a lovely mid-afternoon stroll," she bowed.

Saint Iniri was frozen where he stood, the blood coated bullets resting in the palm of his right hand.

The petite woman walked over to the fruit stand, retrieved her basket and continued shopping as if nothing had happened. The civilians were staring at her in horror. "She's a monster!" "What if he decides this is insolence and calls the marines?"

"Captain, her wounds are closing…" Killer rasped out, studying the young woman.

Sure enough, the bullet holes in her back and chest were slowly closing. Kid nodded, having watched the whole exchange in morbid fascination. "What a freaky bitch," he muttered, excitedly. "So she can heal herself…C'mon we should go have a chat with the little lady," he smirked wickedly, his curiosity taking over once more.

The woman finished selecting oranges, dropped some coin on the counter, and was leaving the scene at a leisurely pace, with the owner of the fruit stand gaping in shock form his spot on the ground.

The Kid pirates trudged after her, following the woman into a busy tavern. They found her at the counter placing an order, the bullet holes and blood on her dress making the barkeep and his patrons nervous. She didn't seem to care. It certainly didn't help when Kid and his crew entered the bar.

After getting her drink, the young woman choose a table near the window. Kid walked over to her, arms crossed over his chest, obscuring the sunlight pouring in through the window. The light reflecting shadows off his face made the large man look even more menacing than usual.

"That was some show woman," he commented, staring down at her.

She looked up and gave him a soft smile. "Life can be so boring. Every now and then, we need a little entertainment."_ Eustass Captain Kid…you put on quite a show a few days ago with the other supernovas. And are you trying to intimidate me with your height? How childish..._

The redheaded captain chuckled darkly and pulled up a chair. "Wire, get me drink!" he commanded, reclining into the seat.

*Wire, a pitchfork wielding man with his Captain's jolly roger displayed in the center of his chest by a fishnet harness, went to the bar, coming back with a whiskey and coke. The rest of his crew stood directly behind him, wondering what their captain was up to.

He didn't talk immediately, choosing instead to enjoy his drink. Contrary to popular belief he was a smart man. You never act interested in someone, give them a moment to wonder and a moment to squirm. But the woman paid no heed, and so after several minutes of quiet sipping between the two, he asked, "All those wounds are gone, aren't they?"

The woman glanced up from her drink and nodded. "Yes, I am indeed fully healed but you could already see that with my dress in tatters." _What do you want?  
_

And indeed they were, as he gave her a one over, taking notice of her appearance. The dress was covered in blood and holes, the only indication she had been shot at fourteen times.

"You know I bet when that ass-fuck realizes what happened, he'll be sending the marines after you," Kid nonchalantly replied, setting down his glass.

"He most likely will, but I see no reason to be concerned," she replied, casually savoring her drink.

"Che, what a cocky bitch," he snorted, nonetheless pleased by here response. "And what's up with you being so damn polite when he shot at you? It was fucked up."

"I was killing him with kindness." At Kid's confused look, she continued, "Staying civil in a fight is disturbing. Displaying no anger or pain is inhuman and both frightens and angers an opponent. Furthermore, it serves to amuse me. As you eloquently put it, 'It is fucked up,'" the dark woman indifferently replied.

Captain Kid grinned and drank from his glass. "And sadistic as well," he chuckled, his dark lips curling upwards. "What's your name woman?"

"We are not well enough acquainted for a first name basis, but due to my appearance I am called Little Lady," she answered, closing her eyes, her hands clasped together in her lap, a picture of serenity, belying a sinister nature.

The pale nodded, accepting her answer. "Seems they know you around here. What, you famous or something?" he asked, drinking from his tumbler.

"I had a wanted poster for evading arrest and being involved in the deaths of several marines. The Navy didn't know my name so they came up with my epitaph," she explained.

"How much you wanted for?"

"66 million beli."

"Not bad, woman," he whistled. "What did you do?" he asked, getting down to business.

She stared off in the distance. "Nothing really. As you saw my powers frighten people, causing pandemonium," she said conversationally.

"There's more to it wench," he bit out, angry she was trying to hide things from him. Omission of truth was the same as lying in his book, and you do not lie to Eustass Captain Kid.

"There is always more to it but I'm afraid we do not know each well enough to go into a detailed discussion," she told him tactfully, meeting his red eyes with her own onyx ones, testing his pateince.

Knowing it was best to dissolve any quarrel quickly, Killer racked his brain, remembering her bounty poster. "You're also known as the Suicide Queen."

"Yes, I am called that as well," she replied, glancing up at the tall blonde for the first time.

"Why?"

She sighed and took a small sip from her glass. _I would really prefer not to elaborate…_ "Watching me reform is not pleasant; the muscles, bones, veins, and everything else regenerate in order on what's most internal, so the insides of the human body are on display. People who witness me reform after they attack me often have nightmares of an eternal monster, always returning for revenge. The whispered threats I issue probably don't help. If I let them live, opponents are usually driven to madness by fear, suicide being the most common result," she explained plainly, like it was normal table conversation.

Kid whistled appreciatively. "You just keep getting nastier and nastier. And you look like such a priss."

The crew did a double take on her appearance. Small didn't even begin to cover it. Tiny was more fitting. She was a small woman, probably only five foot tall with waist-length onyx hair, and dark tan skin. A pair of small silver hoop earrings adorned her ears, a matching bracelet on her left wrist. The light yellow baby doll dress, at least what was left of it, had short capped sleeves and a red sash making a small bow in the back. Red high heels, sheer tights, and a blood red headband adorned her delicate frame. Red lipstick on small pouty lips, black mascara and pink eye-shadow on black almond-shaped, glassy, eyes, completed a very doll-like visage...she was no pirate.

"I find that dressing like this seems to offend people more than if I had a typically frightening appearance," she toyed with her hair.

"Che, so why you here?"

"Amusement," she replied with a soft smile. _And revenge…_

"Bet you'd have more twisted fun with a crew," he shot back. _She could be useful-a human shield maybe._

"Is that an invitation, Captain Kid?" she asked, he smile growing a bit more. _I'll admit the offer is tempting; he is known for causing havoc and I probabl__y have a better chance at my goal if I were to travel…_

"Depends. Can you fight?" the man asked, needing to know her answer. _All she did was defend and that's only a liability in this world. _

"I can if the need arises."

"I want to see," the man ordered, a gleam of anticipation sparking in his fiery eyes.

Little Lady quirked an eyebrow as Kid continued, placing his arms across his chest, "The barkeep is giving me a funny look; deal with him."

_Well aren't you violent. Hmm, maybe traveling with you could be beneficial to me. A bit bossy, but you did make is this far on the Grand Line, so you must be a competent captain, Eustass Kid. I guess I can play along, and if it doesn't work out, you wouldn't be first I betrayed. _Making her way to the counter, the young woman pulled a small metal fan out of her purse. The barkeep pretended not to notice, as he busied himself with cleaning out a tankard. "Sir are you aware that it is rude to stare? It has upset Captain Kid."

The barkeep scoffed and nervously replied, "You can't do anything. Mariejois is right here."

She frowned. "That does not concern me. Seeing as how you did not even apologize, goodbye Mr. Barkeep."

Wasting no time, the man reached behind the counter and pulled out a rifle, firing a round of shots at her. This time however, she did not allow herself to be hit. Deflecting the shot with her fan, the bullet ricocheting back, taking out the man's left eye.

An ear-piercing scream was heard as the man fell to the ground twitching. The patrons screamed, as all began rushing toward the exit, some shouting out "Pirates!"

Little Lady slowly made her way back to Kid's table. Bowing slightly she said, "I am sorry; he only fired once. I could not remove both of his eyes."

Kid grinned. "Not bad but he's still twitching woman. Finish him," her soon to be captain ordered.

She shook her head. "It is more painful this way. The bullet is lodged in his brain, he will slowly convulse to death."

A smirk of approval spoke too loudly on his face to be concealed. "I like your style woman. Join me." _What a cold bitch. Cocky, arrogant, vicious-she'll fit in nicely with the crew._

"I'd be delighted, Captain Kid," she replied in that overly polite voice.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Sedia gestoria: a form of throne which had four handholds, one on each corner, for servants to carry their king or other person of importance on.

2. Heat: Recently the SBS told us the name of the tall grey-blue skinned man with dreadlocks on Kid's crew. I used to call him Zombie because he looked like one. I will still act as if his real name is Ed (no way he was actually named Heat by his parents) as he resembles Iron Maidens mascot Eddie.

3. Bakemono: Japanese for monster.

4. Wire: Recently the SBS told us the name of the tall pitchfork wielding crew-member of Kid. I used to call him Roach because his head-piece resembles feelers.

5. Kid's intelligence: I don't think he could be stupid and make those comments he makes in the suction house. I have other reasons at to why not he's not stupid, but no sharing for now. ;)

* * *

Enjoy and please review. I already have the next chapter written but I need to type it.


	2. Killer's Concerns

Two reviews, three alerts, three favorites, and 116 hits…not bad.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote

* * *

This did not bode well with Killer. _Again making decisions without even consulting the crew. Captain or not Kid, we need to be included if we're adding another pirate, especially one we barely know anything about._

But before he could voice his opinion, the young woman excused herself to go to the ladies room to tidy up.

The skinny blonde took his opportunity to badger his captain. "I do not think it wise to just let her be a Kid Pirate. We don't know her and her powers are strange- she could easily turn on us."

Kid grimaced. "Jesus Killer, I didn't think you'd be afraid of one little woman," he answered, hoping the jibe would end this conversation.

The older man folded his arms across his chest. "We cannot hurt her. She regenerates. I do not know to what extent, but if she can heal any injury, then we could never hurt her."

"Che, if she becomes a problem we could beat her into submission, tie her up, and toss her overboard," countered Kid, becoming slightly annoyed with his first-mate. "Besides she'd make a great sparring buddy for you and I've already though of her potential in battle."

Killer resisted the urge to sigh or hit Kid upside his head. "Captain she can hurt us back and what's to say she couldn't survive being drowned? She might come back for revenge. There's more than she's told us about her being the Suicide Queen."

"Dammit are all of you pussies?" Kid slammed his glass down making his crew stiffen. "We basically got our asses kicked by a fuckin' robot or have you stupid motherfuckers forgotten that?"

"But boss, nearly everyone got killed by the Kuma bots," Heat replied softly, trying to placate the situation.

"So? WE'RE supposed to be better than everybody else!" the red-head roared, his eyes flashing dangerously s the metal in room vibrated. His crew tensed. "Those robots are made of shittin' fucking metal, metal goddammit, and we barely got away! I bet the other supernovas are laughing at us!" he hollered.

Quiet ensued after that…

Kid took a sip of his rum to calm down. "There's only seven of us. Even Mugiwara's crew is bigger. We need more fighters."

In a low, dangerous tone Killer replied, "Are you saying we're not strong enough?"

"Hell no," Kid snorted, appalled by the idea. "But you saw how many soldiers they threw at us-they tired us out with sheer numbers. We had to flee! The Kid Pirates do not flee!"

"And so you think that she could be useful?"

Kid only nodded in response. _If she can't be hurt, she can't die…she'll just keep coming back. Bakemono indeed._

It was quiet after that once more. Sure the woman's abilities were something but what was their captain thinking.

*Crusher, a large man with a blond mohawk in an orange shirt, decided to lighten the mood. "We won't have to be all proper like with a lady on board will we? Cuz I ain't no proper gentleman."

"Fuck no. We're pirates. She'll just have to adjust," the redhead replied saucily, whilst adjusting himself.

His men snickered. Wire burped…and laughter ensued. Their newest member returned from the restroom, sitting down across from Kid. Light chuckling was still present. And so *Skunk, a tall, pale, skinny man with an orange mohawk decided to take action. He farted.

Deathly choking sounds ensued, as several of his namaka fell to the floor. Kid gagged, Little Lady put her hand over her nose, and Killer was glad for his helmet. "Ewww. Gross man-too much. Warn us before you rip one!" Crusher shouted, bonking the skinny man over the head with a large fist.

Recovering quickly, the captain turned to his newest addition. "Hey woman. We're men, not sissy's. And if we want to scratch or burp or whatever, we will."

She simply nodded to her crew's confusion. "It doesn't bother you?" Heat asked.

Shaking her head, she explained, "I rationalize that is a necessary behavior for men because all men do so. I don't have testicles so I couldn't say for sure that I wouldn't as well. Besides it really is no different from re-adjusting bra-straps." _Why are they worried about that? Do they think I'll make them act properly…I really do not care._

It was quiet for awhile until Kid cleared his throat. "Well good. So long as you understand." _What a strange wench. What kind of woman just says testicles? Weirdo bitch..._

"That was incredibly logical of you. A good trait to have, but it won't earn you much favor in my book. We still don't know you. And I don't trust you," Killer hissed. _You're hiding something._

The woman stared down the blond man and asked, "What would you like to know?"_ Damn your the smart one. I'll have to be careful with you..._

Killer grinning beneath his mask._ Hook, line, and sinker. _

_Let's see how she handles this…_

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Crusher: Most of the Kid pirates are unnamed so I decided to call him Crushed because he is so large and it sounded like a tough-guy nickname.

2. Skunk: The tall skinny guy with the orange Mohawk…all the pirates will have nicknames which correspond with the abilities I made up for them and the manga hasn't yet specified.

* * *

It was a bit short but it is a good stopping point. Enjoy.


	3. The Interrogation

Three reviews and 350 hits. :p

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote

* * *

And so the interrogation began, question after question in fast repetition, barked out by a less than happy first mate.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally from a small island in East Blue, but I've traveled a lot in my life."

"Why do you fight?"

"Revenge," she replied nonchalantly.

Killer frowned, leaning forward onto his arms. "Elaborate woman." _We all fight for revenge of some kind. Cliched, vague answer..._

Little Lady didn't flinch, being thoroughly used to all forms of intimidation. "Its personal, but I will tell you that I have a problem with the government."

Killer grumbled. "Fair enough. Your powers—what exactly are they from?"

The woman stared at her drink, twiddling the straw. "You get straight to the point don't you Mr. Killer?" she asked, her almond eyes blinking owlishly. _I really would like to avoid specific. Joining Captain Kid would help me immensely and his first mate is obliviously important…vagueness is key I guess. I'll share a bit to sate him. Hopefully he's not too smart._

"Quit stalling woman," Killer snarled out, quickly picking up on her ploy.

"They are not from a devil's fruit; they are the side effects of me being an escaped lab rat," she replied eerily calmly, reaching for her glass once more.

The Kid pirates froze in their seats. Heat softly spoke up. "You should not call yourself a lab rat. You are a person; not an animal."

The woman shook her head, finishing her sip. "No, I believe lab rat is apt. Being an experiment or being a test subject implies that I had some level of control with initial consent given."

_And I thought the world couldn't get any more corrupt…_

It got quiet once more until Killer asked what her to describe her fighting style.

"My fan is made of metal and coated with lace to look appealing and harmless. The tip of the fan is blade-like. I can block attacks or slice up my opponent with it. I make use of speed and agility both of which rely on my small stature with the regeneration allowing me keep fighting long after I have been wounded."

Using her remarks, Killer cut to the chase. _This is what we need to know..._"Concerning your regeneration, just how much of yourself can you regenerate?"

Smirking she replied, "Are you asking how to kill me Mr. Killer?" _Its always what people worry about. Can I kill her if need be? Shame, that's everyone's first concern. They should worry more about what else I can do..._

"Ah she caught you Killer," Crusher laughed.

"Answer the question," the shaggy blonde haired man hissed out.

Heat shifted nervously. _Always jumping the gun, with no subterfuge.._."Captain..." he implored.

"No Heat, I'm interested in what the wench has to say," Kid answered, his smile dark.

The girl played with the straw in her drink. "I have been sliced, diced, brunt, frozen, drowned, and dismantled more times than I care to remember. I have always completely reformed, although it does take longer for more severe injuries."

The masked soldier took that in. "Hard to kill then, like a cockroach," he said, absently, the rest of his namaka snorting. _Guess she'd have to be restrained and held captive if she betrayed us...nasty piece of work she is..._

The woman bristled, pursing her lips. "I suppose," she bit out, insulted.

Unfazed, he continued. "Why join us?"

"You're powerful, you can travel, and you have a well organized crew, if the stories are anything to go by," she supplied, propping her arms up before continuing. "And most importantly, I do not believe anyone of you is a stranger to violence. Other crews sometimes had problems with my methods..." she trailed off, smiling, her head tiled and chin resting on her elevated hands.

Eyebrows, both existent and Non-existent rose. Kid gave a wide toothy grin. "Knew you were a viscous one. Practically rabid, you are," the tall man chuckled, approval gleaming in his eyes.

Killer grunted, somewhat impressed by her answer, but refusing to show it. "That will do for now, but I'm keeping my eye on you..."

Kid smirked. "Looks like you passed woman. Snake, a round of drinks!" hi deep baritone rang in the empty tavern.

*Snake, a tall blond man with a cowlick and a leather jacket hopped over the bar and started making some mixed drinks after kicking the body of barkeep away.

"Boss, we are supposed to be procuring supplies," Killer reminded his captain

Kid rolled his eyes and reached for his glass. "Che, in a minute Mom. We're celebrating our newest crew member. To the Wench!" He drank form his tankard.

"To the Wench!"They all shouted, raising their glasses.

After few rounds of drinks, lewd jokes, and some light conversation, the Kid pirates headed out. Camille learned a bit about her new crew-members. They all hailed from South Blue and had been sailing for almost a year now.

*Snake was 23, Skunk was 25, Crusher was 26, Wire was 24, Heat was 23, Killer was 25, and Kid was 21. Wire was the chef, Heat the shipwright, Skunk the poison specialist, Killer the swordsman and first-mate, Crusher the brawler, Snake the bartender, and Kid as both mechanic and captain,

The group of eight made their way over to the shopping district for supplies. Kid paused and handed his men some sacks of beli before giving out orders. "Wire your on grub. Crusher—basic supplies. Snake—liquor. Killer-weapons. Skunk, you know the drill."

His men split apart to perform their respective jobs. He turned to Little Lady. "Woman, you need anything?" he asked gruffly.

Little Lady nodded once. "I need to gather up my things from the Inn I've been staying at."

"Heat go with her. If she needs some crap or you do, deal with it," he said, throwing another money bag at Ed. _Do your thing Ed..._

The tall man nodded, understanding his captain's intentions. "Thank-you Master Kid. What will you be doing?" _So you need me to investigate her..._

"Motivating the ship-coaters to do a good job," the redhead happily answered. He stretched, waving off his subordinates, before heading back to his ship.

As he walked away, Heat said, "That's Captain speak for yelling and then taking a nap."

The woman giggled softly as she and Heat headed to Grove 73._ Good, relax. Talk to Ed..._

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Snake: The man seen with Captain Kid in the bar before he attacks Apoo. He has a blond hair with a stick-straight cowlick in the middle.

2. I made up their ages…except for Kid and Killer who we recently learned in the SBS.

* * *

It was short again but I have had three tests this week.


	4. Killer the Panty Pirate

Five reviews and 630 hits. : p

Captain Kid needs more love…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

A small inn was seen at the end of the street. The tall man followed her upstairs and into a little room with only a bed and small dresser inside. Little Lady pulled a suitcase from under the bed and began filling it with clothes before heading to the restroom and gathering up her toiletries. Finally, she removed a duffle bag from the closet, but did not open it. Heat remained quite the entire time, silently observing per his captain's unspoken orders.

_I know I was sent to watch her but what am I supposed to be looking for. All she has is clothes and girly items…that duffle bag is suspicious._ Clearing his throat, he asked if that was all she owned.

The girl nodded. "I have had to travel rather light." She said, hoisting the bag over her shoulder and rolling the suitcase to the door.

"Why?" the grey skinned man asked, starting his investigation.

"Lots of traveling and lots of fights. Its easier this way." She continued her packing, rolling up her garments in hangers.

"We all have our own rooms aboard the ship. Master Kid usually gives us spending money at each island. We will use what he gave us to furnish your new room." Taking the suitcase from her, Heat led the way to the shopping district.

The walk was quiet as Little Lady was engrossed in her thoughts. She held reservations about the treatment she was receiving. "You are being incredibly kind to me. Why?" the young woman asked suspiciously. Kindness is a rare commodity, especially out here and especially among pirates.

Her companion replied without missing a beat. There was no need to think. "The captain's word is law. If he sees potential in you, then that is good enough for me," Heat explained, looking straight ahead.

_What a very loyal crew you have Captain. They have all been pleasant to me so far, a bit lewd at the bar but to be expected considering their ages and gender. Captain Kid, you confuse me. You were brutal when you asked me to kill that bartender for giving you a dirty look. Then you give me beli to go shopping…what a strange man. And strangely dressed too. Yellow spotted pants, bright blue sash, green belt, no shirt, giant fuzzy coat, gold bracelets, bright red hair, blue goggles, and black lipstick…what look are you going for? Goth metal band front-man? Heat wears a corset and leather. Killer has a low-cut polka-dot shirt and leather pants with tassels. Wire opts for fishnet and leather. Skunk wears dark shades and a furry jacket. Crusher and Snake dress the most normal of them all, but I bet the pants are leather too. And then there's the hair…s_he chortled.

They arrived at a bedding store and were assisted by a very nervous storekeeper. A full sized mattress was purchased and loaded onto a dolly. Before she could ask why they were not getting a frame, Heat interjected as if reading her mind. "If you are ok with it, I will build you a bed frame. It would be best to conserve your money for things which interest you, as it can get very boring on the ship."

"I would not want to trouble you Edward," she told him, bowing her head.

He shook his in return. "No, I like to build things. As the Kid Pirates's shipwright, it is my hobby."

She laughed softly. "If you insist. Where else should we go?" she asked, looking around, watching as the crowds seemed to part for this man. _Well he does have a rather unconventional appearance._

Heat paused and thought for a bit. "For now you can use the closet for your clothes and your suitcase for things that cannot be hung."

"Are you offering to build me a dresser as well?" she asked coyly.

Cheekily, he answered, "They should match Miss."

She smiled up at the man and replied, "Aright then, we shall go to the bookstore."

An hour later they were almost to the ship, their beli bag now only half full. Wire was the only one back so far and the Captain was still napping.

_This ship is huge and very darkly themed... she thought taking in the scenery. _

*There was a large skull piece adorning the front of the ship. The deck was a deep purple wood encrusted with what was probably blood. The railings were made of metal with spikes running down them. Two hatches were seen from the front deck, which resembled the stage of a heavy metal band. A large gothic throne coated with metal spikes sat near the bow of the ship. Two cabins, one in the middle of the ship and one in the back sat atop the deck. A crow's nest was situated on top of the middle cabin. Three large black sails were rolled up and their jolly roger, a skull with a Glasgow smile, waved proudly in the wind.

Heat studied her features assessing if she liked his ship. Seeing her awe, he proudly beamed, "It is a beautiful ship, handcrafted from blood wood, a tree native to South Blue* and fortified with metal. As it is large, we are able to spread the rooms out so that no one will disturb anyone else. Are you an early riser or a night owl?"

"I usually wake up at six."

"Then you will be on the right side of the ship with myself, Killer, and Snake. There is an empty room a few doors from Snake. It will be yours. Follow me."

He led her down one of the hatches and through a long hallway. The doors they passed were decorated with posters, some of naked woman, lewd signs, and a few daggers which poked through the doors. Heat opened a plain door and let her inside.

"Hang up your clothes while I go retrieve your mattress," he ordered.

The room, no her room, was small and bare, with only a closet in the corner. She sighed. It was a bit dusty. Opening her suitcase, she began hanging up all she could. Heat returned and placed her mattress in the middle of the room. The books she purchased were stacked in the corner and her duffle bag was put in the closet.

Heat rose and looked at his new crew-member. "No one is really back yet and I need to go to my workshop. Do you part and help Wire put away the food. The kitchen is located in the rear cabin."

She nodded and left. The door to the kitchen was closed with loud music being heard past the door. Opening the odor, she saw something she wouldn't soon forget. Wire singing… into a large wooden spoon as danced around the kitchen, putting away the groceries. The song was unfamiliar to Little Lady but it was defiantly metal music. The thin man continued to belt out the song:

***Under the lights where we stand tall**  
**Nobody touches us at all**  
**Showdown, shootout, spread fear within, without**  
**We're gonna take what's ours to have**  
**Spread the word throughout the land**  
**They say the bad guys wear black**  
**We're tagged and can't turn back**

**You see us comin'**  
**And you all together run for cover**  
**We're taking over this town**

**Here we come reach for your gun**  
**And you better listen well my friend, you see**  
**It's been slow down below,**  
**Aimed at you we're the cowboys from hell**  
**Deed is done again, we've won**  
**Ain't talking no tall tales friend**  
**'Cause high noon, your doom**  
**Comin' for you we're the cowboys from hell**

**Pillage the village, trash the scene**  
**But better not take it out on me**  
**'Cause a ghost town is found**  
**Where your city used to be...**

He turned around to grab some bags off the table and saw Little Lady watching him. He froze, a bright blush taking over his face. _When did the woman get in here? Shit, no one was supposed to see me…_

Breaking him from his musings, Little Lady spoke. "You sing well Wire-san. You should continue." Inside her head she was giggling.

Snapping from his daze, he grunted,"What you doing in here woman?"

"I was told to help you put away the food," she told him.

The man scratched behind his ear, one of the antennae-like protrusions on his head twitching in response. "Hm, I've done put up the perishables except the meat. You can put up the cans and other crap in the pantry. I've got in organized in a particular fashion. Keep it that way," he ordered as he carried some meat to the deep freeze. _Hm, I never really get help putting all this shit away. Well I ain't complaining; less work for me._

The two worked in silence, finishing the chore up in fifteen minutes. "Is that all?" she asked, dusting off her hands.

Wire took a look around, and finding nothing out of place, nodded. "Yeah. We're good." S_he kept the pantry the way I had it. Maybe she'd be useful helping me cook._

"Would it be alright if I were to go take a walk?" _I probably won't be on dry land for a while._

Wire grunted. "I guess. No one really asks to do stuff. So long as you finished your work, the Captain doesn't care what you do," he answered, heaing to the fridge ro begin making dinner.

She bowed and left.

As she was leaving, she ran into Skunk and Crusher. "Hey Lady, where you going?"

"For a walk. Do you two need any help?"

"Naw, but do you mind doing me a favor? I forgot bandages. Could you go get some?" Crusher asked.

She nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile Captain Kid had woken up. Slamming his door open, he saw Crusher and Skunk hauling up supplies. Skunk had been to several shops buying lumber for Heat and various metals for Kid. He had also gotten some herbs from the apothecary and some chemicals. Crusher had cleaning supplies, toiletries, medicine, tools, and the newspaper.

"Hey Ed! We got your wood!" Crusher yelled, snickering.

Heat emerged from the lower deck a minute later. "Must you make that lame joke every time you go to lumber yard for me?"

"You know that's the most complicated joke his small brain can handle," Skunk said snidely, walking away to put his his supplies.

"What you say, you ugly bastard?" The onset of a scuffle breaking out.

Kid turned from them as Wire came out of the kitchen. "Heat where's the wench?"

Before he could answer, Wire bellowed out, "She went for a walk after she helped put up the food."

Kid nodded. _Ok good, she's doing her part. Ugh, I want to get off this damn island and kick some ass! This is boring… __Are those damn ship coaters done yet?_ He peered over the railing. "Hurry the fuck up you slow assholes!"

"Kid, scaring them will only make them nervous which will further delay them," Killer said, walking up the plank to stand beside his captain.

"Tch." The red head plopped down on his throne, pouting. Not that anyone would call it that, to his face at least. His first-mate rolled his eyes.

"Is everyone back yet?" Killer asked.

"Snake is still gone and the woman went for a walk," the captain languidly answered, stretching out on his favorite perch.

Killer perked up. "What did she bring on the ship Heat?"

"We bought a mattress and some books at the shop, but she already had one suitcase and a bag."

"We should investigate her things while she is away."

"Why?" Crusher asked, confused.

"She is new to this ship and I do not trust her."

The large man rolled his eyes._ Killer's always so cautious..._"Bet you just want to see her panties," Crusher smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Killer sighed. His namaka was so immature. "Will you get your mind out of the gutter? If she has nothing to hide, then why shouldn't we?"

"She has her panties to hide from you Killer," quipped Skunk, joining in on the fun.

The crew snickered. "Boss, what is your decision?"

He put on a serious face. "I guess we'll satisfy your panty fetish," he chuckled. His men roared with laughter.

Killer clenched his fists, only Kid noticing the small gesture. The redhead grumbled. "Chill Killer. I know what you mean so we'll look though the wench's stuff."

The entire crew, minus Snake, went down to Little Lady's new room. Heat opened the door and they all stepped inside. The small room was tidy, only her suitcase was out, lying on the bed. "She was very protective of the bag she put in the closet."

Killer went inside her closet and removed the small bag. Opening it, he found a small leather book, a photo album, a very elegant perfume bottle, lipstick, and a small wooden jewelry box. Flipping through the album, there were pictures of a petite woman, a short man, and a small child smiling. The woman had long brown hair and a soft smile. The little girl had to have been Little Lady. The man had wavy black hair and a cheeky grin, his countenance happy in every picture. Must have been her family...The pirates looked around nervously, knowing better than to glimpse into someone's past.

"Put it back," their captain ordered.

Placing the bag back in the closet, Killer moved on to her suitcase. He would later regret that. Opening it, he was confronted with ladies undergarments, really the only thing she could not hang. Lacy bras, panty hose, and of course tiny silky panties. Skunk wolf-whistled. Everyone else laughed. Killer glared under his mask. _Immature assholes…_

Crusher meanwhile picked up a pair and examined it. "Damn these are little." He held it up to his waist for dramatic emphasis.

"Put those back, you idiot," Killer reached for the pair. Crusher tossed them to Skunk.

"Oh Killer's getting mad. Looks like panty-fetish man doesn't like to share," Skunk chided.

Killer lunged for Skunk, causing them both to fall over, knocking the suitcase off the bed. Panties went everywhere. Heat smacked his forehead. _Idiots..._

"Looks like he changed his mind. Look at the pretty panty parade he threw for us," Wire chortled as everyone broke out in roars of laughter. Kid doubled over as Killer's anger flared, forcing him to put his first mate into a headlock before he could kill anyone. Using his powers he magnetized his friend's head to his arm and held him down, laughing like a hyena

"Take a joke Killer..." Kid panted out as he recovered.

"Um, Captain what are we gonna do?" Heat pointed to the mess, after everyone caught their breath.

The redhead frowned. _Do I have to tell you everything? For the love of Roger..._."Just put her crap back in the bag," he tersely replied.

Heat shook his head. "She's bound to notice that her stuff will be out of place if we try to put it back. Girls are particular about how they arrange things."

"Che. Flip he bag over and act like a wave or something caused it to fall."

Kid still had Killer in a headlock, something that did not go unnoticed by Crusher. Sneakily picking up a pink lacy pair, he pulled them over the blond man's mask. Time stood still as inane chortles and howling mirth erupted. Killer shrieked. "I'm gonna kill you, you fat mother fucker!" the blonde leaped towards his assailant.

What no one knew was that Little Lady had returned from her walk and was heading to her room.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. I saw a picture of the ship form a wiki. It wasn't very good but I based my descriptions off of it.

2. The song is Pantera's Cowboys from Hell.

3. I believe with their ages, they're probably immature, but not naive like The Strawhats.

4. I made up Blood wood and it being form South Blue.

* * *

Review. :P


	5. Her Strange Ability

Nine reviews and 883 hits. : p

Captain Kid will begin showing an interest in her.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

And to Moonlight Calls: I also believe that song is very apt at describing the Kid pirates.

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Little Lady left the medical supple store after purchasing some bandages. When the owner saw her blood stained dress, he ran, forcing the woman to leave payment on the counter. _Silly me, I forgot to change. I had been wondering about strange looks I was getting. Guess I should head back to the ship and change._

Arriving back at the ship, she found it to be empty. Or so she thought…

* * *

A deep voice hissed in rage. "I'm going to kill you, you fat mother fucker!" _I was looking for anything suspicious. Not fucking panties! I am not a pervert! Damnable morons!_

Killer broke free of his Captain's hold, ripping the offending pink item off of his mask. Kid fell to the ground, laughing his ass off. The long haired man lunged at Crusher, blades twirling, who only barely managed to dodge the attack. Heat sighed. Skunk and Wire began singing:

**Beware the panty pirate!**

**Scarier than the Tyrant**

**He'll swipe your underwear**

**And take them to his lair**

**To satisfy his craving**

**He's built a panty haven**

**He likes the ones with lace**

**He loves the ones in pink**

"….hey what rhymes with pink Skunk?" The two paused to think.

**But his favorite are the dirty ones that stink! **Their captain added from his spot on the floor. They all burst out laughing as they chorused: **Beware the panty pirate!**

Killer was livid. _They even had a song to go with this? Had they been planning this or something? Even the Captain? Damn assholes!_ He flipped over Heat and was going to stab Crusher when Skunk threw an armful of the offending undergarments at him, which were quickly diced into tiny little pieces…

And this was how she entered her room-to see her captain rolling on the ground with laughter, Heat shaking his head, and Killer having a fight with Wire, Skunk, and Crusher. He was currently trying to wrestle Skunk into a bra. "Come here you skinny bastard!"

Her suitcase was on the floor and there were tiny little pieces of fabric coating the room. Her bras, panty hose, and other garments were all strewn about…

No one really noticed her until a soft, "Captain?" was spoken hesitantly. They froze. Wire, Crusher, Heat, and Skunk blushed. _Are those fabric scraps my underwear?_

Kid sat up and tried to stop laughing. Calming himself, but with his cheeks slightly red, he replied, "Yes, wench?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, confusing lacing her tone. _They are all in my room. We're they playing with my clothes? How very bizarre._

_Crap, how do I explain…Wait a second. I'm the Captain. I don't have to explain shit._ "As your Captain, I have no need to explain myself to one of my subordinates," he smirked proudly, getting up and staring down at her.

Heat smacked his head. _Master Kid…_

The woman glared. "I see." She rounded on to the others. "Do they have to explain themselves?" _What a ridiculous man! He's in here presumably playing with my undergarments and he doesn't have to explain himself? Using such a poor excuse to get out of explaining himself - what is he a a big child?_

Kid grinned darkly. His men paled. _This could be fun._ "Yeah, they do. Men, why are the woman's panties covering the room?" he asked spreading his arms, gesturing to the all the diced panties.

"Che. Killer's just trying to hide his panty fetish," Wire stood up, grinning from feeler to feeler.

"A panty fetish?"she asked, cocking her head sideways. _Am I going to have to hide my underwear?_

"I do not have a fucking panty fetish!" the skinny blonde wailed.

"But why are they scattered around my room?"

Killer grunted. "You're new to ship woman. No one has to give you an explanation. You want answers, you're going to have to have to take them." _Kid I swear I'm going to get you for this._

Again Heat smacked his head._ Idiot number two, right hand man of idiot number one…_

She shook her head. "I am not afraid of you Killer-san. If I want answers, I will get them." _How dare you invade my privacy and act as if you can treat me however you please. My most personal items are out on display, and you have the nerve to tell me I not only don't deserve answers, but also imply that you are stronger than me and can subsequently bully me. I was mistreated for far too long to take anything from the likes of you. Take the bait, you egotistical jerk. I will make you talk…_

Killer hissed. "You bitch!" as he pounced towards her. He slashed at her, not deeply, but enough to get his message across as her blood splattered on his hands, chest, and mask. He then pinned her body to the wall, pleased. "Well, anything else?" he hissed.

But she only smiled as she petted her wound before reaching forward and dugging her hand through his chest. "Tell me Killer-san, what vital organ should I remove?" she politely asked.

Up to her wrist was somehow inside of Killer's thoracic cavity, but she displayed no injury. Nor did Killer, as of yet. She leisurely pulled out his right lung and held in front of everyone. It was still attached, but was pulsating on the outside of his body. Killer groaned in agony, while Crusher gulped, Skunk looked on warily, Wire froze, and Heat looked to his Captain for guidance.

Unfortunately Kid was stuck in some type of horrified fascination, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him.

_What a bad ass bitch. Cut clean across the chest and she didn't blink. Shit, she's smiling. And how the hell is she doing that? Killer's alive, but if she tries anything, I've got his back. _He thought, activating his powers, and stepping closer.

"If you answer me nicely, I'll put it back. If not, I'll chunk it across the room and we'll see what happens," Little Lady commanded, icily.

"Malicious bitch. I swear I'll kill you!" the massacre man rasped out, not one to show fear in any situation.

Black orbs narrowed. "I've heard better threats from little marine cadets. You'll have to do better than that if you hope to intimidate me," she scoffed.

Heat decided to intervene. "Miss, Killer didn't mean it. He still does not trust you so we came here to see if you had anything suspicions in your belongings. Your clothes got on the floor and the teasing got out of hand, but it was all an accident. We didn't mean to destroy your things." _That's some dangerous ability she has. Maybe Killer was right and she is untrustworthy. But Killer was being an ass…still, she had quite the temper._

"Thank-you Edward, that's all I asked for." Smiling at Heat, she reinserted Killer's lung and removed her hand from his person. There was no wound. Nervous glances were exchanged.

"You didn't tell us you could do that wench," he spat out, taking a sharp intake of breath. _I knew she was hiding something._

The woman rolled her eyes. "It is not a power you can simply explain. You must witness it," she deadpanned, her tone condescending. "I was going to use it in battle, but your arrogance allowed you see it sooner. However, you did say you wanted to know why I am called the Suicide Queen. You know a small sliver of the reasons as to why I am named so," she smirked, sinisterly.

Sighing, she went to her closet and withdrew a clean dress. "Heat-san, where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door to the left," he quickly answered. She made her way past them and was almost to the door when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"How did you do that woman?" Killer all but demanded the answer.

"If you want answers, then you'll have to take them," she arrogantly repeated, removing his hand.

Recovering from a daze, her Captain shouted, "Oi, where you going woman?"

"To change and then to go shopping. I'll need to replace certain items."

Exciting her room, she was surprised to see Kid following her. "Wench, you will tell me how you did that." _That was fuckin' awesome! I knew my instinct was right when I invited her to my crew._

She sighed. "I guess I cannot ignore my Captain's orders. Can I change first?" _I probably shouldn't tell him. He doesn't deserve any answers after the way he acted. But he looks so excited; like a kid about to be told what he's getting for Christmas. Most people look on with disgust, but he looks sincerely intrigued. Strange strange man._

"Whatever. Just hurry." He tapped his foot impatiently outside the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed her reaction. She does not take crap. And removing the heart just seemed to stereotypical. The panty song is mine. Lolz. Review.


	6. And so it was Awkward

Fourteen reviews and 1,169 hits. : p

Captain Kid learns more about her.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Moonlight Calls, Jen567, Kiara Nox, and Kessin15: "Thank you for reviewing."

To ichigo1508: "I wrote the panty song myself."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The Kid pirates were left standing in the wench's room. Wire whistled. "Better not fuck with her Killer. Bitch is deadly."

"I do not trust her. She is not one of us." The blonde replied, angrily.

"Well she's defiantly mean enough to be one of us." Snake lit a cigarette.

"It does not matter what we think. Did you see the way the Captain was watching her? He's keeping her," Heat replied.

Killer groaned, leaning his head against the door-frame, ready to smack himself into oblivion.

"Don't you dare bang your thick head against the ship. I am in no mood for needless repairs," Heat admonished as his fellow crew-member moaned.

* * *

She walked into the restroom and grabbed a towel from a very elegantly crafted dark wooden cabinet. _Must be Heat's work. It's very nice._

Cleaning off the dried blood, she examined her body. The slash to her chest was still pink, but was healing fast. Picking up her new outfit, a light-blue Lolita style dress with a white sash, she quickly redressed. Just as the impatient redhead was about to bang on the door, she walked outside. His hand was poised to knock right in front of her face. "Yes, Captain?"

"Tch." He pulled her by her arm down the hall and up to the deck. He kicked open the middle cabin and threw her inside. "Talk woman." He leaned against the wall.

_Barbarian_. Straightening herself, she faced her Captain. "Part of the experiments done on me focused on my ability to heal others. My blood can be used to heal wounds if I so wish."

"What do you mean if you wish?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well it would be disastrous if an opponent could injure me and then heal himself with my blood. I have to focus my efforts to heal another person. I automatically heal myself though," she explained casually.

"So you can't heal people if you're knocked out?" he asked, filing away the information for later use.

Shaking her head, she continued. "Later on I discovered another use for my blood; if I can get some of it on an opponent, I can use it as a conduit for entering their body, healing or harming them as I desire."

"How come you didn't mention this earlier?" he asked dangerously.

"Like I told Killer, you need to witness this power to understand it. As for the healing, I do not want anyone to think they can be careless because I can fix them up later. I can't take away the pain initially felt from an injury and it's much more draining on myself to heal others."

Kid processed this for a few moments. _She's gonna be damn valuable in battle. We just need to work on her physical strength, maybe teach her how to use a more practical weapon… _"Wench I want to see your healing power. I've got this nick on my leg from that damn robot. Fix it." He started to undo his blue sash and belt.

_He is so demanding…_ she thought.

Pulling down his pants, he propped his left leg up on the bed. Removing some bandages, she was confronted with a nasty three inch gash on with a thin layer of pus coating it. Holding onto her fan, she made a small cut on her forearm. She dripped blood from the fan onto the wound.

_It tingles. Feels kinda warm too._ Kid watched the wound begin to seal itself. The pain slowly faded, the pus oozing out and down his leg. When the tingling stopped, Kid examined his leg, running his forefinger along where the wound had been. It was perfectly smooth. "Damn woman. It's like it never happened."

Standing up, he walked to the back of the room and through a door. "Stay, I'm not done with you."

She could hear running water. In her head she was giggling. _His boxers match his hair._ And then she paused. _He has no body hair; not on his arms, back, chest, or legs…or eyebrows. But he has such vibrant red hair on his head. Wonder why? _She paused again._ The only other place he could possibly have hair is… _She burst into another fit of silent giggles.

The Captain emerged from what had to be his own personal bathroom and retrieved his pants. "And now to deal with you."

_Deal with me? What is he get-_ But before she could finish her thought, she was pinned to his bed with his right arm and upper body. "Killer's my first mate. We go way back. Don't ever threaten him again, understand woman?" He pushed down harder, crushing her small frame.

She peered into his eyes and was frightened for the first time in many years. They were cold and filled with rage._ Why am I scared? I have already gotten my blood on him; I could easily penetrate his skin and fatally harm him…I have never seen a livid expression of such magnitude._ She could barely move, pinned by his inhuman strength.

"You caught him off guard with a really weird ability, but he's defiantly more than enough to take you out." _He might have been fucking with you, but he outranks you wench._

Recovering from her shock, she hissed back. "I do not take well to being mistreated. I went though too much already to ever take crap from some jackass."

He rolled his eyes. "Quit being so dramatic wench. All he did was rip up some damn panties. We'll get you some more," he spat, his patience running out.

"That is not why I was so upset," she snapped. "Tell me captain, how would you respond if the crew went through your personal things? As a lab rat, I never had any privacy. There were times when I was dissected and left on display to be studied. I value my privacy highly. No one ever told me what was going on either; I was just told to shut-up and take it. If something involves me or things that belong to me, I have a right to know about it." Her eyes glossed over, her anger palpable.

"On display?" Confusion and disgust laced his tone.

"The marines have several scientists working for them. Different ones would try different things, depending on their sub-specialty. Then he or she would call the others over to examine the test subject. We were often dismantled, naked, cold, and hungry. They wanted to see how much our bodies could handle," she spat. _One day they will all pay._

"You could've fought back."

"I was nine." He flinched. "And they kept us drugged."

Kid frowned. "It's not like Killer knew that and he didn't mean it that way. He was just pissed off about us saying his real motive for going though your things was to play with your panties." _Shit, just how fucked up is the world government? Kidnapping little kids…_

She conceded. "Then I will apologize to him- later when I am less annoyed." She looked away, and took a deep calming breath.

He chuckled darkly. "Someone's got a temper," his deep baritone teased.

"Captain, that's like the pot calling the kettle black," she deadpanned._ Really chastising me for having a temper when yours is famous. _

He growled. "Are you saying I'm a hothead?"

"Your hair is red…"she taunted causing him to push down harder on her wrists.

A cough interrupted things. "Um, Captain we just came to inform you that the ship coaters are done." Heat took in the scene before him as Kid had forgotten to close the door.

"Damn already boinking her. Go Captain!" Crusher shouted, smiling.

The redhead froze. His belt was on the floor. He had her pinned to his bed. He just growled at her… He gulped. _Crap._ Turning bright red, he yelled back, "I was not! I was disciplining her-" As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized his mistake.

He men grinned. "If that's what you call it Captain."

"Aurgh! Out you perverted bastards!" His men fled the room as sharp, pointy objects impaled the wall.

And all he could think was: _At least I put my pants back on…_

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving. Writing this was much more fun than baking pies and cooking a turkey.


	7. Her Lip Licking New Look

Eighteen reviews and 1,513 hits. : p

Captain Kid accidently takes the first step towards falling for her.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Moonlight Calls, Jen567, and ichigo1508: "I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter."

To Kiara Nox: "It has been very difficult to give her a real personality. I'm glad you believe I'm going a good job."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Kid took a deep calming breath. Releasing his hold on her, he stood slowly. Hesitantly she sat up. She could hear him grumbling.

"….stupid fuckin whorebags…Crusher's a pervert…Bet Killer was laughing under that damn mask…don't people knock anymore?" the pale man screamed, accidently voicing his thought aloud.

He pointed at her. "You stay there. I have stuff to do!" he shouted, his teeth gnashing together.

"But Captain, I really need to get to the shops before they close."

"I'll be back soon woman. Then we can go shopping," he replied, slamming the door.

_We? I do not need anyone to come with me…_

* * *

Captain Kid walked out to see his men leaning against the railing. They were all grinning like idiots.

"Don't any of you dare utter a fucking word. I wasn't going to sleep with her. I was getting onto her-"

Skunk snickered- and silenced with a glare. "Anyway," he paused, carefully considering his words, "I was YELLING at her for what she did to Killer when you walked in. Nothing more."

"Oh, then why was your belt off?"

"And why pin her to the bed?" his men asked accusingly.

"Her blood can heal…" he went into detailed discussion of what she told him. Silence met Captain Kid when he told them about how she was treated, but they recovered quickly when they learned of her power.

"Well hell, that's pretty sweet. We go a doc now," Crusher cheered excitedly.

"So that wound on your leg is gone Captain?" Heat asked, amazed.

"Yep. Like I never got hit," he said grinning.

"Which explains the belt on the floor…hey that means you took your pants off in front of her." Wire laughed.

Pale cheeks turned pink as the man shouted, "Shut-up! How else could she get to it?"

His men grinned some more. Killer decided to spare his Captain any more grief. "As impressive as that is, we need to set sail. The ship coaters are done."

Kid nodded approvingly. "Soon. The wench needs to go shopping."

Killer scoffed. "Che, you're the one who diced her shit to smithereens."

"He probably wants her to go commando," Crusher whisper to Skunk, as the two giggled.

Killer glared at Crusher from his spot against the railing.

Heat sighed. "Captain where is she?"

"My room." Heat quirked an eyebrow.

"You sure you trust her in there boss? She might go through your underpants…" Crusher said, winking suggestively.

"She already saw his. Plus do women even get turned on by men's boxers?" Skunk asked.

"I don't know but I bet not. They're kinda like shorts." The two pondered.

Kid's eye ticked in rage. "ENOUGH! Finish putting away supplies and be ready to leave when I get back." _Fucking idiots..._

"You're going with her?"

"To make sure the wench doesn't take forever." Killer glanced up at him; Skunk wiggled his eyebrows… "Quit questioning me!" he snarled.

"Ok, boss. We'll be ready," his men chortled.

* * *

Captain Kid scowled and went to his room. _She had better not be in my shit_. He found her sitting on his bed, exactly where he left her.

"Come on wench, let's go get your shit."

The woman paused. "My name is not wench. Its Little Lady," she stressed.

The man's eyebrow twitched. "I just didn't like calling you Little Lady. Its stupid...what is your damn name anyway?" he asked.

"Its none of your concern," she bristled.

Kid pursed his lips and then grinned, his sharp canines showing. "Then its wench. Or better yet midget wench." he said, smirking at his own joke. "Yeah I like that one. Course I could call you by your name if I knew it..."

"Its Camille," she mumbled, indignantly.

"Damn its just as frilly...not gonna use it either," he sighed, heading towards the exit.

"Humph," Camille pouted, but stood and followed him off the ship anyway, receiving a thumbs up as she passed form Crusher. _What was that for?_

It was quiet as the pair made their way thought the archipelago to the shopping district, the crowds immediately parting as Kid walked by. He looked pissed. _Damn idiots. So what if I was alone with the woman. We weren't doing anything and so what if we were? That's not their goddamn business! Besides she's too cute—a woman should be sexy. Dresses like a damn porcelain doll. She doesn't even look like a pirate…_

He stopped at the entrance of the shopping district. "Where do you wanna go?"

"There is a small boutique a few blocks to the right." She lead him thought the streets as several people gawked at the odd pair. Luckily Captain Kid was too distracted by his thoughts to notice, otherwise several civilians would pay for their perceived insolence. Entering into a small shop, the redhead was welcomed by a very lacy atmosphere.

"Woman, everything's pink," he complained.

"You did not have to come with me. I will be done shortly."

"Che." He sat down in one of the chairs near the door. Kid glared when he realized the thing was adorned with ruffles. Camille went to where her size was kept and began sifting through the available selection.

She had picked out a few pairs already when she grabbed a black low-rise pair with little red bows on the side. Debating if she liked them, she was startled when she heard a deep baritone behind her. "I like those."

She froze, her face flushing slightly. "Captain, why are you here?" _What is he doing? I can choose my own underwear. And I do like him knowing what I got; its personal._

He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I was bored; you're taking too long."

"We've only been here for seven minutes. I will be done soon." _Big child._

He snorted and went back to his seat, pausing to growl at the store's owner. Camille then saw a pair that caught her eye…and giggled profusely. Five minutes later they were back out on the street, with Camille's purchases. What they didn't know was that the store owner recognized the pirate Captain and had called the marines.

Kid had been thinking about the way the woman dressed for a while. It bothered him. "Woman, the Kid pirates have a distinct look to them. And you do not match."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. _I did not know pirates had a dress code. And Captain or not, you cannot dictate what I wear._ "I like dresses. That will not change."

"It's not that's it's a dress. It's the style. You look like a damn doll!" he criticized, his hand outstretched gesturing towards her.

"I am a petite woman; I will always have a doll-like quality to my appearance," she replied, miffed.

Giving a look of mild disgust the man almost whined, "Yeah but do you have to look so un-pirate like? You need something to toughen you up like…like those!" He pointed animatedly to a jewelry display. She mentally face-planted. The over-excited man was looking at chokers. Little Lady was dragged over and not ten minutes later, she had a bag full of assorted chokers, spiked bracelets, and gothic-style earrings.

Next, she was yanked over to a clothing store. Kid bullied a salesgirl to come over and offer assistance. The woman measured Camille and then disappeared to bring back a selection of clothes.

The raven hair woman was annoyed. _I look like a doll? And so what are you doing to me? Playing dress-up!_ She sighed.

Kid rifled though the selection and picked out a few items. Handing them to the wench, he pointed to the fitting rooms. She gave him a piercing look. "Captain I think you are being ridiculous."

He growled. "We all match. It lets people know we're the Kid pirates. No exceptions."

She stared at him. _Who knew such a silly thing meant so much to him. How cute. Well as long as it's a dress of decent length, I guess I can tolerate it…_

"Fine but at least let me have some input into what I will be wearing." She put back two outfits and selected three more. Entering the fitting room, she tried on a couple of the outfits. But this purple and black gothic-style dress was hard to get on. It laced up in the back, had big metal zippers on the sides, and a big, blue tattered slip underneath.

"Captain, could you help me?"

Kid got up and entered the small room. Her exposed back was facing him. He carefully laced up the corset style top and turned her about to face him. He smirked in approval. Then he noticed something…when did she get those?!

He blushed and exited mumbling, "Hurry up."

When he sat back down, he motioned for the sales girl to come over. She did so hesitantly. "Can I help you, Sir?"

"You took her measurements right?" She nodded. "Go get them."

The girl made a face. "Sir those are personal-" she began, but was silenced by the look on his face. She shrieked and quickly handed him a piece of paper. 36-25-35.5

_Now how the hell is she hiding these measurements? Those fucking dresses-fully covered and tight on top, makes it look like she's tiny up there. Why the hell would she try and hide those? Didn't look like she had hips either but that skirt fans out and those ruffles make it hard to tell what her size is… don't most wenches flaunt those? Use them to distract an opponent in battle or to swindle men? She just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

Camille had emerged from the fitting room and was at the counter paying for her things. She had hoped they were done. It was getting late. It wound up taking another hour before they went back to the ship. First he said that her pumps were not practical for battle. Which is how she got a pair of ankle-high, high-heeled boots. She had no idea how she got all those accessories…

_He has got to be the strangest captain on the Grandline. Taking me shopping-men hate shopping. I don't think he's gay; a gay man would not have blushed at being caught pinning me to the bed. But he does wear make-up and nail polish. . .bi-perhaps _she giggled_. My new wardrobe isn't bad. A bit too gothic for me, but some of the stuff is rather nice. However it shows more of my figure than I'd like and while nothing was over-revealing by any means, most pieces were rather form fitting._

On their trek back, Captain Kid decided to enter a large gaudy looking bar. "I need a drink woman. Go change out of that damn get-up," he snapped, pointing to the restrooms.

_Bossy uncouth turd._ She went to the ladies room with her bags and selected a red and metallic grey dress. It was sleeveless, had a zipper that wrapped diagonally across her chest, little skulls on the puffy skirt, and it ended in tatters and a sheer red slip poking out. She put on her new crescent moon earring, a silver choker, white tights, and her ankle boots. Looking at her reflection, she was pleasantly surprised. It looked more natural on her than she thought it would. But what to do with her hair…it didn't match. Exiting she saw her captain sitting at the bar.

Taking a sip from his glass, he appraised her._ Something's off…her hair._ He roughly pulled her closer, and grabbed his dagger. Putting her hair into two side ponytails with some skull hair ties he fished out of a shopping bag, he raised the dagger to them, making them jagged, spiky, and shoulder length. _Much_ b_etter._

She looked at all the hair on the floor and sighed. He showed Camille her reflection it the dagger. She begrudgingly had to admit it looked good.

They sat in silence for a few minuted while he finished his scotch. Throwing some beli for his drink on the counter the two departed. Patrons of the bar were confused by what they just saw. Did Eustass Captain Kid just do some girls hair? They all shook their heads and chalked it up to the booze.

* * *

Strolling down the street, the two were suddenly fired at. "PIRATES! HALT!" The gothic dressed pair were encircled by a group of twenty marines. Kid snorted. _As if you can do crap. All the real fighters are still at Marineford._

"Wench, deal with them," he said, deciding they weren't good enough to fight him. She nodded and dashed towards the closest marine, slicing him in half. Someone fired, and was rewarded with her deflecting the bullets back at his comrades, all of them headshots. She decapitated a few men and in a few minutes the street was a bloody mess. People were creaming, an ode that always put the redhead in high spirits.

He had been watching her, getting more excited with each marine she took down. _She's viscous; they're not wounded, they're dead._ The young woman had splotches of blood on her body as she walked away from the massacre…it was hot. Kid subconsciously licked his lips.

"Nice work woman. Next time do it faster, we're on a schedule."

She narrowed her eyes at him. _You're the one who made us take so long._ They made it back to ship as the sun set, where an angry Killer was waiting for them. "Four hours," was all he said.

"Can it Mom. Prepare to set sail, you ugly bastards!"

"Aye-Aye!" The sails were raised and the anchor hoisted onto the ship.

"Wow woman, you look different." Snake scanned her new look. He had been filled in on current events by Killer. Was a shame he wasn't here when it happened.

"I blame the Captain."

Grinning Snake replied, "Well you look like one of us now."

She snorted. "That's what he said."

The large gothic themed ship submerged, heading to Fishman Island.

* * *

I won't be updating for about a week. I've got a twelve page paper due soon. Enjoy.


	8. Breakfast and a Hangover

Twenty-three reviews and 1,994 hits. : p

Humorous.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Kessin15, Moonlight Calls, and sucker4villians: "Thank-you for reviewing."

To Kiara Nox: "I wish Kid was in more episodes as well. Its only updated once a week and we see very little Kid. ;("

To Jen567: "With the way he dresses, I can see him not minding shopping."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The ship descended straight down into the sea, following a powerful sea current to Fishman Island. Every member of the crew stood on the deck, examining the sea creatures surrounding them. They looked about in amazement.

"I find it weird that a stupid bubble is carrying us to the next island. I mean how the hell did anyone figure out that you could go underwater in a bubble?"

"It's one of those mysteries, like who first squeezed a cow's tit and thought it was a good idea to drink it."

Light snickering pervaded the ever darkening atmosphere. Kid sat at his throne, slightly annoyed. They'd be landing at Fishman Island in an hour. It would be hard to pass up the chance to check it out, but that would mean even more time with no fighting. Sure there were fishman on the island, but it was an unstated rule that you did fight on an island protected by Whitebeard, even if the old man was dead. It'd be disrespectful to one of the greatest pirates that ever lived.

A loud growl interrupted him from his thoughts. Looked like he wasn't he only one annoyed. "Hey Wire, is dinner done?" he bellowed.

"Yeah boss. We got Sea King barbeque and steamed rice with vegetables," the cook shouted, hi head popping out from the swinging kitchen door.

The pale man nodded appreciatively. "Bring out a table; we'll eat out here."

Crusher and Skunk brought out a table and some chairs while Heat helped Wire being out the food and Camille set up the silverware. Snake emerged with the liquor and the table was placed with Kid as the head in his throne.

They all sat down to what Camille thought was going to be a civil affair. As soon as Kid took a bite, all of his men began shoveling food down their throats-even Killer. She did a double take; Killer was slurping things up through the holes in his mask. It was very messy.* _How vulgar..._

Lifting her fork to her mouth, she was pleasantly surprised. It was rather good but the portion was fit for a monster, and she only finished a third of it.

Heat looked over. "Do you not like it, Camille-chan?" he asked earnestly.

She shook her head. "It's very good but I cannot eat this much. I'm already full."

"Geez, already? I ate more than you when I was a brat," Kid exclaimed, taking a large swig of his drink.

_You still act like one Captain_. "I am a lot a smaller than you are."

Crusher reached over and stole her plate. "'S fine with me. I'll help you finish it."

"Hey, who said you could have it?" And so a fight broke out over who got her leftovers. She sighed.

* * *

The ride to the bottom of the ocean was peaceful. Camille had never seen such beautiful scenery. Bright colorful coral reefs stretched out for miles; little speckled and striped fish darted in and out of the reefs; vibrant seaweed danced amongst the waves…it was incredibly soothing. But it wasn't to last; they were only a few moments from docking at Fishman island. The Captains booming voice could be heard all over the deck.

"Get ready to dock! Crusher get the anchor; Heat, Killer tie the boat to the harbor!" he shouted as they rushed to follow orders. Kid himself had a rope in his arms as he pulled down the sails.

The docking went smoothly; these men obviously had lots of practice.

It was nearing nine o'clock, so their Captain gave one final order for the day, "If you want to explore, do it now. We set sail tomorrow when I get up."

Kid, Skunk, Snake, Crusher, and Wire all left the ship. Heat stayed for guard duty, Killer went to his room, and Camille bid everyone goodnight.

* * *

Camille woke up promptly at five the next morning. The young woman grabbed her toiletries and headed to the restroom, the idea being to enjoy a nice shower to wake up. Three sinks lined a wall, with five drawers and cabinets beneath them. Only three had anything in them. A note, in what she presumed was Heat's scrawl assigned her the fourth. _Ed is so kind..._

She stepped into the shower and began her morning routine. _It's weird to wash such short hair._ Stepping out and getting dressed, she headed to the upper deck for breakfast. Opening the hatch, she found her Captain and Wire sleeping on the deck. She could tell they were alive from the snoring but as to why they were on the deck was still a mystery.

Killer broke her from her ponderings. "They got challenged by some fishmen to a drinking contest. They're passed out."

"And you left them out here?" she asked, her eyebrows raising. _That can't be good for them._

"They're fine," Killer grunted.

With a giggle, she saw that there were doodles on the two men's faces. "Skunk and Crusher," Killer explained. Uncomfortable silence passed over the two.

Camille smiled softly. "What do you usually do for breakfast?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Wire won't get up till lunch so we're on our own."

"Then how about I make something? It won't be anything fancy, but I can handle breakfast."

Killer grunted. She took that as a yes.

* * *

Captain Kid woke up to the smell of bacon. He had a throbbing headache. Sitting up, he looked over to see Wire passed out on the floor. _Then who's cooking?_

He slowly walked over to the kitchen. That fishmen liquor was really something. But he showed them—he won. And his prize? The pretty pink doodles on his face, although he wasn't aware of that yet. He walked in to see Heat and Killer sitting at the table with hash browns, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. The wench was at the stove.

"Good morning Master Kid." Heat drank some of his coffee.

He grunted in response, taking a seat next to Killer. Camille brought him a plate and a cup of coffee. "No coffee. Caffeine is bad right now."

"Orange juice is good for hangovers," Killer supplied, but didn't; bother helping her.

Frowning at their attitudes, Camille went to the refrigerator and got Kid some juice.

He hesitantly took a bite of his pancakes and then wolfed the rest down. Camille was once again amazed at his eating capacity. "More."

She looked at him, startled. _That plate was huge and he's probably nursing a hangover. He couldn't possible want more…_

Dutifully, she got him another plate. By now, some of the other crew members had stumbled in. She was going to run out of food soon. _Damn these eating machines_. As the plates of food steadily emptied, she got worried she'd have to cook some more. She was saved when the Captain left to go to the bathroom and came back screaming.

"Looks like he saw your handiwork Skunk," Crusher sung out gleefully, as the two snickered.

Ripping open the door, the redhead yelled "Who the hell wrote Pretty Princess on my forehead?!" His nostrils flared as steam practically emitted from his head.

No one made a sound till Crusher chuckled. Kid went haywire, his amber eyes looking as if they would pop out of his head any second, as he sent the silverware chasing after the large blonde. "Skunk helped too!" he yelped, getting stabbed with a fork.

Kid rounded on his other crew-member, making a metal skillet chase after said skinny bastard. Heat gave Camille a look that said 'This happens a lot'. She laughed at his expression.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Oda told us in an SBS that Killer eats with his helmet on...didn't say why, only that it was messy. Oh Oda...

* * *

I've been kinda sick lately so it's a bit short. I'll be updating in three days though. Also I have a poll and I'd really appreciate some feedback. :P


	9. Cross Your Heart and Hope to Die

Twenty-five reviews and 2,232 hits. : p

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Jen567: "I know it s a bit of a stretch but he needs more personality traits than just mean"

To sucker4villians: "Thank-you. Oh and he only drank the juice to help with the hangover (juice and water are recommended to help replenish the bodies vitamin stores and to reduce dehydration). I included that explanation in now-a bit of editing"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

They had set sail an hour ago. It turned out that Fishman island wasn't as exciting at Kid hoped it be. Everyone was scared about Whitebeard dying and was wondering where that left them, which translated into very few residents even being out. Then those little punks in that bar had the nerve to challenge him to a drinking content. Spouting off shit about Fishmen being better equipped than some weak little human to handle a real drink. Bullshit. He out drank those wimps easy. Then stupid Crusher and Skunk wrote that stupid crap on him. It not his fault he's a heavy sleeper. And everyone just letting him eat while not telling him anything…_Do I look some pretty princess? Hell the fuck no!_

_Least the food was good...looks like the wench is on breakfast duty from now on. And_ s_he better not bitch about it._ He was in no mood.

Stepping out of the shower, he was annoyed to see the faint outline of pink marker on his face. And there were still light pink flowers on his cheeks. _Did they use a fuckin permanent marker or something? Damn assholes._

He opened the door and sat down on his bed. He dressed quickly and began fixing his hair. Well all he really did was dry it off and use his goggles to push it up, but hey, he liked it. Stomping out the door, he found Killer on the deck, looking through a periscope, monitoring the seas ahead.

Not bothering to turn around, Killer shared his observations. "There's another pirate boat up ahead Kid. Looks like they're heading towards us."

"If it's a fight they want, we'll be more than happy to deliver." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Kid sat down in his favorite chair and waited to cross paths with the other ship.

Killer went and assembled the rest of the crew. They all gathered around their Captain, awaiting orders.

The other ship had some claw emblem as their jolly roger. A man, presumably the captain, shouted at the Kid pirates, "The New World is dangerous. You rookies should go back to paradise."

Kid growled. _How dare they call my crew rookies!_ "We aren't a bunch of pussies. Just because you have to retreat doesn't mean we have to," he spat out, a vein twitching in his forehead.

The captain of the ship, roared with laughter. "Typical rookie attitude. We've been pirates for ten years boy. You would do well to heed our advice," he said jokingly as his crew roared along with him.

Kid was seeing red. His men sensed his anger and prepared for battle. He hissed but three words, "Kill them all."

Killer leaped over to the other ship, a good twenty feet away and started slashing at the other pirates, who were taken back by the sudden change, sprays of blood spewing everywhere. Heat threw over a grappling hook and pulled their opponent's ship closer. The others swiftly boarded the nameless pirate ship. Crusher bashed in someone's head, obliterating their skull while Snake used his *Urumi sword to dice several men in clean in half. Wire speared though a line of sword-wielding pirates, slowly pulling out his pitchfork, listening to the sounds of agony. Skunk set off several toxic smoke bombs and watched his opponents violently twitch on the deck. Little Lady slashed open several men's stomachs and pulled out the intestines with her fan. Kid was deflecting cannon balls with repel and making holes in their ship. It a matter of minutes, his namaka had subdued the other crew.

The redheaded Captain stood in front of the crews other captain, who had been restrained by his injuries. "Now what were you saying about us being rookies old man?" the young man growled, staring down at the man on his knees with contempt.

The other man pleaded with him. "We didn't mean it like that. You're plenty strong enough to enter the New World. We were just heading back to paradise. Please just let us go," he rasped, his breathing labored.

Kid looked toward the red line, an unscalable wall that meant the end of the line for several pirate crews. He got a particularly nasty idea and smirked. Heat was called over and given a list of commands.

Kid had his men tie the other crew to some branch style crosses he had the blue-haired man assemble from the ruins of the other man's ship.

Dark lisp curled into a vicious sneer. "I was going to just leave you here but then you begged. A real man should never beg for his life. You don't even deserve to be a pirate." *Calling on his power, he attracted all the swords and metal from the defeated pirate ship. He then proceeded to impaled them straight into side of the red line. They all cried out, slowly dying. He chuckled sinisterly.

His crew returned to the ship and they set out once again, not a one bothered by the display they had just witnessed. Heat torched the ship as they sailed off while Wire retired to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

* * *

Camille was thinking about what she had just seen. This was the first time she had seen them all fight. _Good, they're all rather strong. With his reputation he's certain to attract the attention of the marines and I doubt he'd simply run. Looks like I'll be getting my revenge on the military just fine if I stay with you, Mr. Eustass. _

She was leaning against the railing, cleaning off her fan, when Killer came towards her. "I saw you fight. You need a more practical weapon."

She gazed at him. "I am partial to my fan." The woman continued wiping off her blade.

"I figured as much. I was thinking it would be a good idea to attached a *jian to it with a small chain. That way you could easily pull it back and have a longer attack range," the massacre-soldier explained.

Her eyes darted upwards. "Are you offering to show me how?"

He snorted. "Captain's orders."

"You still don't trust me do you?" She stared out at the sea.

"No, and why should I?" the older man hissed.

"Because I have no reason to betray any of you. I hate the marines and as pirates, you are their natural enemies. I gain nothing by betraying you," she muttered while attempted to study the masked man. _ I thought it looked silly but hiding your face under that helmet is a good way to conceal your reactions. _

Killer snorted, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, then?" _I do not like your presence on this ship. You had better be useful in battle woman. You weren't bad today but those guys were easy kills._

She only smiled in response. Slowly she took out her fan and handed it to him. "I assume you're the weapons specialist on the ship?"

He nodded and left to go outfit her fan with a jian.

She continued to watch the waves roll against the ship, not noticing a presence behind her. Her Captain was standing directly behind her. "Wench, you're on breakfast duty from now on."

She nodded, expecting that outcome after learning they're usually on their own. She glanced at his face and almost laughed, but thought better of it. "Nail polish remover would get that pink lettering off," she offered.

He frowned. "Like I carry that around."

She stared poignantly at his fingertips. "Che. I paint over them," he grumbled, studying his hands and deciding that a new coat was in order.

"I have some." Returning from her room, she handed him a cotton ball and the bottle. He just stared at it. "Do you want those flowers off or not?" she said impatiently.

He snorted, not wanting to tell her he didn't know how much to use. She sighed and dabbed the cotton ball on the bottle, then motioned for him to bend down. He glared at her; he would not bow down.

She narrowed her eyes. "You are too tall for me to reach your face. Either bend or sit in your chair," she snapped.

He moved to his throne. _Drama Queen_. She leaned over him and wiped away the doodles on his face as her captain scowled and complained, "It stinks."

"Is is the only way I know how to remove permanent marker." She had just about finished getting the words off when she brushed a tendril of hair. It was thick and coarse, but still smooth, suiting the man rather well. Camille wanted to touch it more, but thought better of it.

Camille leaned back, appraising her work. Satisfied, she said, "You might want to go wash your face to get rid of the smell."

Killer had come back to measure Camille's arm to see how long he should make the chain connecting her fan to her new blade. He saw the whole exchange. The wench wasn't being overly friendly; it was just his captain wasn't one for letting someone touch him. And he took her shopping…something was up. He needed to talk to him soon. _She's a distraction. Just like all women. I can't allow her to interfere with our goals..._

Kid left, presumably to go to the restroom. He'd corner him afterwards. In the meantime, he'd measure the woman's right arm.

* * *

Kid came out his personal restroom to be greeted by his first mate leaning against his door.

"Kid, you've been acting weird," he said tonelessly, knowing it would get a reaction.

The redhead glared. "What do you mean by that?" he growled, wiping his face dry.

"You took that bitch shopping for Christ's sake," he said, letting the implications hang in the air.

Kid tired to stare down his first mate. When it didn't work, he replied tersely, "I wasn't planning to. Its your fault we had to go in the first place."

Killer crossed his arms over his chest, and pursed his lips under his mask. "You got her a whole new wardrobe."

"She didn't look like one of us. It had to be fixed. I wasn't going to be seen with some little doll woman," said Kid, his patience evaporating quickly.

"Kid that is the stupidest and lamest excuse I have ever heard. And why did you have to go with her?" Killer asked, his eyes rolling at the poorly justified explanation.

The pale man practically growled at the tanner man. "Why did you wanna go with her? See her new panties?" he leered, his ire rising even more.

Killer balked and narrowed his eyes. "You could've sent Heat or one of the other guys. She could have gone by herself. I'm sure the woman knows how to shop."

"I needed everyone else on the ship to get ready to set sail. And she can't go alone, woman would have taken too long."

"You took four hours." _And we caught you looming over her on your bed. There were plenty of other ways to scare her._

"Che," he folded his arms and turned away.

Killer decided to drop the subject for now. He'd confirm his suspicions later. "Che is not an answer but whatever," Killer paused to see if his captain would better explain himself. When he just glared, the blonde continued, "I upgraded her weapon per you orders and I'll be teaching her how to use it tomorrow."

Kid was still scowling. _Just what is Killer getting at?_ "Fine. Now go," the man bit out, angry at the man's insinuations.

Killer returned to the deck, leaving Kid with his thoughts.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Urumi: a type of whip-based sword. If you've seen Bleach, Renji's Zabimaru.

2. They never describe the fight between the pirates Kid pins to the crosses, so I gave the story a bit of background.

3. Jian: a mid-sized Japanese style sword. Again if you've seen Bleach, the Bounts arch, Yoshi has a fan attached to a sword via a chain.

* * *

Enjoy. I had a bit of free time and realized the last chapter did nothing really for the plot. I was kinda sleepy. Also please look at my poll. I want help deciding which supernova pirate crew the Kid pirates should run into first.


	10. His Theory, His Plan, His Miscalculation

Twenty-eight reviews and 2,602 hits. : p

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Jen567: "He is but intelligence often backfires."

To Liley: "I also wish there was Camille-like character in One Piece. Kid needs love too!"

To Moonlight Calls: "You read chapter 8 but I had already written 9 and now 10. I loved the princess gag…I can see his crew being like dumb frat boys from time to time. Playing mean little jokes on one another."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Kid laid back on his bed, arms crossed behind his head.

The wench's power caught his attention,which was why he invited her to join him. Had she refused, he would've knocked the shit out of her. He even had a plan if she ever betrayed him. But she came willingly, now a member of his crew. That was all. He nodded to himself, to affirm his train of thought.

Yeah he took her shopping, but that only began as a trip to replace what Killer destroyed. Her original wardrobe was so fucking prissy it had to be eliminated. People would laugh at him seeing her on the battlefield next to him. The Kid pirates had a gothic, metal theme going; he was fond of that style and if his men conformed to it, why shouldn't she? By not making her change her style, he would have been giving her special treatment. He was just treating her like everyone else...

And earlier in his room, he wanted to see her healing ability. Plus that cut on his leg burned and itched and if she could get rid of it, why live with the hindrance? And she couldn't exactly get to the cut without him removing his pants...

The pinning on his bed …well she was sitting there already and looming over someone was a really effective method to frighten them. And the bitch looked ready to piss herself. That was it. There was nothing sexual about it…He re-envisioned the scene in his mind.

She had been sitting on the bed so when he pushed her down, her legs dangled over the edge, one on either side of him. He had been leaning directly over her, pinning her body to his bed with his upper body, trapping both her tiny wrists with his right hand. She had squirmed. His mouth suddenly felt dry, he thought, licking his lips. He had pursued dirty magazines before; that pose frequented porn—a man trapping a pretty woman to his bed. Hell had she been naked, it would have been a fairly common sexual position… Captain Kid swore loudly, using every lewd reference in his vocabulary. It took several minutes...

_Damn you Killer! _Try as he might he couldn't get that image out of his head. It was Killer's stupid fault for pointing this out to him. If the massacre man had just kept quiet, he wouldn't even be thinking about this. His thoughts had been innocent, well at least in this context.

* * *

Killer was down in the armory, assembling Camille's new weapon. Working here among the cold steel always made him feel at home. He believed that Kid subconsciously thought Camille was attractive, which could pose a problem. Hopefully he could convince Kid that she'd be a distraction and then get rid of her. He still hadn't forgiven her for what she did earlier. And women were innately untrustworthy. A real man would fight you outright. A woman was sneakier. He had been betrayed by the supposed softer gender far too many times in his life to ever fully trust one again.

He could easily see her battle potential. But his unease outweighed the benefits. What kind of woman just up and joins the most notorious up-and-coming pirate crew? How much did she hate the marines?

He plotted out his current plan as he finished his work. He smiled underneath his mask. He had thought of something particularly fiendish. A something that would drive Kid nuts (he owed him for that damn panty song and for making him explain himself to that bitch) and hopefully begin operation: Get rid of the Bitch.

* * *

Camille was talking with Skunk about his poisonous gas bombs when Killer approached the pair.

"Woman, the headpiece of the ship looks dirty. Clean it and wax it," he ordered, handing her a rag, a bucket, and a can of wax polish.

She frowned at him. Looking at the tip of the ship, she noticed waves constantly slapping off of it. She would need to change. Unbeknownst to his namaka, Killer smirked.

"Getting back at her for yesterday?" Skunk teased.

The blonde snorted. _Just watch._

She left and came back in a turquoise two-piece swimsuit. Skunk playfully whistled. "Looking good, sweet-cheeks."

She smiled back and began dutifully scrubbing the large gothic skull. _That annoying baboon. I am not your little cleaning maid. The captain may have forbidden me from physical violence, but there are so many other ways to get back at you. I considered us even after the incident and was going to apologize. Forget it. I'll get back at you soon…_

The grime was thick; it looked like it had never been washed. Blood caked in all the little crevices, salt deposits all around it…this was going to take forever. And that was what Killer was banking on.

An hour had passed since Killer had talked to Kid. The redhead would undoubtedly be coming out for lunch soon. As if on cue, the muscular man emerged from his room, a deep scowl on his face. He saw Killer sitting on a barrel and glared at him. Killer nonchalantly turned his head and lead Kid's line of sight to the front of the ship. He grinned, forever thankful to the mask he wore.

There stood the wench-in a bikini. He muttered curses under his breath. "Something wrong, captain?" The massacre man asked, with an emphasis on the word captain.

_Evil bastard! _Camille was bent over the skull, trying to remove the salt deposits off the top of its head. _Shit! Doesn't she realize her ass is in the air? She's on ship of all men, almost naked, and bent over!_ "Killer, who ordered her to clean?" he growled at his first mate.

"I did." _This is just too easy._

"And the swimsuit?" His voice strained even more with seething anger.

"Her idea. Was afraid of getting her dress wet." _Although I did figure that's what she would do. She fell right into my trap. _

Camille stood back and admired her work. She had used some vinegar from the kitchen and some rubbing alcohol from the infirmary to make a cleaning solution to remove the salt. It had worked wonders. She smiled sadly, thinking of how her father used it to clean his little fishing boat with the same mixture…

Shaking her head, she crouched down to clean inside the mouth, thinking about how hungry she was becoming. The aroma from the kitchen was making her mouth water, unaware that her Captain was having a similar dilemma.

Kid groaned. Her usually hidden figure was completely exposed. Those measurements looked a whole lot more reasonable now. She was still petite, but god was she curvy. "What are you trying to prove?" he hissed.

"That you like her," the blonde nonchalantly began. "After all why else invite a woman to join a crew."

Kid grinded his teeth together. "I do not! I barely know her. I wasn't even thinking about her in a sexual way until you had to open your big fucking mouth!"

"I figured it was on a subconscious level."

"…and how the fuck do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"I've known since you were six. It's not too hard to figure out your thought process."

His tone became no more than a deadly whisper, laced with killing intent. "Are you saying I'm simple-minded?"

"No, and you might want to get back to your cabin soon. Then wench is coming over and you have a bit of a problem." The masked-solider pointed downward.

Kid stole a quick glance downward… and breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe-no hard-on. "You fucking liar! Why the hell would you say that?" Kid snarled.

"The fact that you looked proves you believed it to be plausible," Killer said, condescendingly.

Kid pulled a face, one that conveyed his rage, revulsion, and bewilderment. He hated Killer's logic traps. He was about to give that fuckface a piece of his mind, when the he saw Camille out of the corner of his eye.

"Killer-san, I have finished cleaning the skullpiece. I will wax it after lunch," she said, walking over to the two.

The blonde nodded his head. She turned to her captain, who had a puzzled and rather disturbed look on his face. "Are you alright?" _He looks confused and ...constipated? What an odd expression. Whats was Killer saying to you? You seem awfully upset..._

He grunted and walked back to his room. He'd have to get Killer later. It would be awkward if he shared his stupid theory with the woman.

Camille shrugged and went to her room, grabbing a small box and placing a quickly written note inside it. She also retrieved a towel from the restroom and set it out on the deck. Entering the kitchen, she asked Wire for some of his delicious cooking.

The tall fishnet wearing man had made beef stew and some rolls. Taking a small bowel with her, she made herself comfortable on the towel. It was nice to eat in silence with the breeze blowing in her face.

* * *

In the kitchen, the rest of the crew gathered for lunch. Kid had slipped in when Camille wasn't looking. Lunch smelled too good to pass up.

"Hey Killer, what's with making the woman scrub the headpiece? We ain't never cleaned the damn thing," Crusher asked in between bites.

"Which is why it needed it."

Skunk scoffed. "Nope, I think you were you getting her back for scaring you shitless yesterday."

Killer narrowed his eyes, but was interrupted by Wire. "No, man. I think he wanted to see her in that pretty little swimsuit," he jeered, grabbing another roll.

That got a round of whistles and chuckles. Killer clenched his hands in anger. Kid sat there, quietly, still too furious at his first mate to speak.

"Rather immature of the big baby, don't cha think?" Snake grinned at Killer, "I mean the Captain already took care of her…" he grinned.

They got everyone looking at the furious man. They quickly noticed how pissed off he looked. He hadn't even heard their conversation. He kept forcefully clinking his spoon in the bowl as he ate. They looked around, seeing if anyone knew what the cause of his mood was. An 'I'm so mad, I cannot speak' Kid was the most dangerous kind. In situations like this, it was best to speak incredibly respectfully towards him, as you try to slowly figure out what's angered him. They usually let Heat do this.

"Master Kid…" The fiery redhead looked up at Heat and saw Killer next to him. He growled, the silverware in the room humming angrily. His namaka took note of this. Eyes were narrowed in Killer's direction.

Camille had finished her meal and was heading to the kitchen with her bowl and the box she had. She smiled. Opening the door, she was met with silence. There was an angry, tense atmosphere present. Glances were thrown in her direction. Maybe she knew what was going on…

The captain followed her with his eyes. She was still in her swimsuit. He growled. She put her bowl in the sink and walked over to Killer. _It might not be a good time for this but I need a laugh. Hopefully this puts a smile on some of these guys' faces and royally pisses off that uncivilized monkey. _

"Killer-san, I want to say 'I'm sorry' for yesterday. I went a bit overboard." She handed him the box and bowed. Killer only nodded. _Maybe she's not so bad…_

After she left, the rest of the crew stared intently at the box. "Aren't you gonna open it Killer?" Crusher asked, anger momentarily replaced with interest.

Killer grunted. "Open it," his Captain ordered, rife with curiosity. _Why the hell is she being nice to him? All he deserves is my boot up his ass._

Killer opened the box and found a small note. 'I've heard you're partial to polka dots.' Moving back the tissue paper he was confronted with a white and purple polka dotted lacy thong*. No one said a word. They were all trying to contain themselves. An angry Killer and an angry Captain would spell disaster for the ship. Killer was shaking with rage. _That bitch! I'll slice her_-his thought process was interrupted with laughter.

The captain looked at Killer and chuckled darkly. And that's all it took; the rest of his crew joined in at the poor blonde's expense. Camille was standing right outside the door, giggling to herself.

"Ah, she got you!"

"Real pirate that one is. Hell if she'll apologize."

Snake picked up the pair of ladies underwear that had fallen from Killer hands. "You know, they look like they'd fit you."

The room grew quiet again as the crew looked at the pair. Sure enough they were larger than the one's the woman wore and it did look like they could possibly fit the slim man…

Howls of laughter assaulted Killer's ears. Jumping up, he armed himself with his scythes. He was going to disembowel the wench. A sharp magnetic tug pulled him backwards.

The woman's stunt had abated some of Kid's anger. "Now Killer is attacking someone any way to show your appreciation when they just gave you such a lovely gift?" he cooed sarcastically. _That crazy bitch…she had to have gotten those in Sabaody. Did she plan this?_ He gave a disturbing smirk.

His crew relaxed. Kid seemed calmer. Killer however was even more livid than before, which only served to make Kid happier.

"As your Captain, I order you to go tell her 'Thank-you.'"

Snickers followed his declaration. Killer hissed, "Let me go Kid!"

The pale man stood and used his powers to magnetize Killer's scythe-wielding hands together, behind his back. "If I won't let her attack you, why should I let you attack her? Besides can't you take a little joke?" he chided. Killer struggled to break free.

Kid walked to the door, leaving one final warning, "Play nicely Killer." He released Killer. Exciting, he saw Camille waxing the headpiece and grinned. _And now Killer can't even get onto her for that._ _Sneaky little sadist_. But she was still basically naked… He shook his head and retired to his room, for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Thong: OK in some countries it is frequently used to describe a pair of sandles but it is also a pair of ladies underwear, you know the kind with the sting and no real back part. I read some reviews and decided this confused people...

* * *

It was fun to write. But I feel bad for poor Killer. Please review and check out my poll. ;p


	11. Aftermath and Her Laugh

Thirty-two reviews and 3,172 hits. : p

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Jen567: "No I did not. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

To Vampire Revan: "It just so fun to pick on poor Killer isn't it?"

To Moonlight Calls and justalittlebatty13: "Thank-you for reviewing."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Killer was fuming in his room. _A purple polka dot thong…the nerve of that bitch._ And now he couldn't even attack her. Wait, he had training practice with her tomorrow. His lips curled up into a smile. He'd put her thought hell.

* * *

Heat was diligently finishing his new crewmembers bed frame. His workshop helped him to think. He knew Killer was the root of Kid's anger and it had something to do with Camille. But Killer had known their captain the longest-he knows better than anyone the dangers of pissing off the temperamental man, so why would he? He'd have to go talk to the man and that was sounding less and less appealing every second.

Maybe he'd talk to Camille first. He was almost finished with her frame. Another hour of solid work and he'd be done.

* * *

After finishing waxing that monstrosity, Camille went to her room for a bit of quiet time. She was going to read one of her books out on the deck but Killer had been there. She thought it best not to rile up the already rabid man. After changing into a dress, she laid down to read.

Almost an hour later, her concentration was broken by a knock on the door. "Come in."

Heat came and inside pulled in with him a carved wooden frame. "Miss. Camille, I am done with your bed frame."

She smiled. "Thank you very much, Edward."

In a few minutes, he had put the bed together. The frame was a dark cheery wood with small carved skulls and fans alternating. "I will be done with the dresser and bookcase in about a week."

"A bookcase as well?" She quirked an eyebrow. "You spoil me."

"It is no problem Miss. Camille. But I was wondering if you could help me with something."

He told her about their captain being angry with their first mate and about his conclusion on her having something to with it. He also expressed concern about her need to aggravate Killer.

She shook her head. "I do not know exactly why the Captain is angry but I will tell you why I am so annoyed with Killer."

Heat gave her a hard look, prompting her to continue. "I was originally talking to Skunk about his poisons; I have an interest in biochemistry" She pointed to the book on her bed. "Killer impolitely interrupted us and ordered me to clean that disgusting headpiece. And while I was doing so, he just sat there, doing nothing. At first I thought he was navigating, but I saw no log pose."

Heat rolled his eyes. _That's it? She is quite unreasonable._

Noticing his look, she continued. "It wasn't just that; the aura he was giving off implied that he was up to something. And it is rather unnerving to be watched for so long. I was beginning to wonder if he this was just some ploy to see me in a swimsuit. But then the Captain came out, and the creep perked right up. They talked, with Kid becoming more and more incensed with each word spoken. I went over to intervene but the captain only grunted and left. It was very confusing."

Heat silently processed this all. Killer patiently waits for Kid to come out but why? He taunted or insulted the red haired man, but with what? Camille? All she was doing was cleaning the headpiece…

Heat put two and two together and after getting five, made a promise to roast the massacre man. _Tha__t stupid motherfucker_. Taking a few calming breaths, "Thank-you. I will be going now, Miss. Camille."

He left and made his way over to the blond's room. Knocking, a gruff voice let him in. Killer had been expecting this however. He had already worked out what he was going to tell Eddie. "Killer, why the hell would you piss off the captain?"

"Even Kid needs to be put in his place from time to time."

Blue hair obscured the man's face as he replied, "That's a lie you son of a bitch. I can't believe you'd resort to such tactics to get rid of her."

_Shit…_Sometimes Heat was too perceptive. "She is a distraction, she needs to go," the older man defended.

The blue haired man sighed. "She was not a distraction until you made it so. And are you sure it's not just your misogynistic tendencies?"

Killer pursed his lips. "They are deceitful. And she is up to something. Why is the world would some prissy little bitch ever join the Kid pirates? "

"Why don't you ask her?" he asked sincerely.

Crossing his arms, Killer scoffed, "She'd probably lie. And I'm still mad about that gift."

"She thinks you're a pervert," the tall man teased.

"WHAT?!"

"She said you sat there watching her clean. Called it creepy," Heat laughed, his Glasgow smile allowing him to really throw his head back.

"I was not! I was waiting for Kid."

Heat crossed his arms and said, "Well you could tell her the truth but I bet she'd be even madder at you. And you need to give up on this plan of yours; all its' going to accomplish is drama."

"I do not trust her. And my plan is foolproof."

Heat sighed, "But not Kid-proof. You'll just piss him off. She's going to be useful in battle; no more damn hiding when we get bad injuries. Just quit antagonizing her and she'll be nicer to you. Hell she made us breakfast. The only person she's done anything cruel to is you. And not a damn person on this crew would take the crap you threw at her and not get even."

"...I still do not like her presence here."

Heat rose and left smiling. His work here was done. Killer had calmed down and would hopefully be reasonable. All would be fine unless the captain was still mad.

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night. The nap the captain took seemed to calm him down although he snuck an occasional angry glare at his first-mate. Killer was eating sloppily and Camille was holding a quiet conversation with Skunk, who had guard duty later.

"I picked up a lot being in the lab. I know how to make poisons and other chemicals."

"I bet the ones the military works on are top notch," he whistled. "Well we got a little poison lab. Tomorrow afternoon let's see what you know."

With dinner over, the crew split up. Crusher washed the dishes while Killer, Heat, Snake, Wire and Kid were playing cards out on the deck. Skunk was sitting in the crow's nest, on the lookout for other ships.

Camille was in the crow's nest with Skunk, talking. From down below, the others wondered what they were conversing about as laughter met their ears.

Killer was seething. _Little bitch; she's mean as hell to me and she can laugh with that bastard._

_Why is she laughing? What the hell are they going on about?_ Kid thought, his tone both curious and slightly irritated.

Apparently Skunk was rather good with his poisons, toxins, and bombs. Before they learned of Camille's abilities, he served as a make-shift doctor for crew. He knew enough to stitch up a wound and sterilize an injury, but he had no formal training. Camille, having garnered knowledge from the experiments she witnessed and took part of, also knew quite a bit about biochemistry and the human body. They were laughing at a failed experiment of Skunk's in which he wound up with purple hands for a week.

Snake held up his cards and grinned. Two pair. His namaka groaned. "Dammit Snake, how the fuck do you always do that?" Kid tossed his cards down on the table.

"Heh, lady luck's a fan of mine I guess."

Crusher emerged from the kitchen. "The only that got any luck with a lady tonight is that dog in the crow's nest."

Kid glared and yelled, "Oi, Skunk stop your yapping and remember you got guard duty tonight!"

Camille leaned over the railing and smiled. Her Captain froze. It was a real smile, not that polite little one she always gave. He was suddenly incredibly jealous of Skunk and he had no idea why.

She hopped down and walked over to their table. "I am sorry for distracting Skunk. Goodnight everyone."

And with that she left to her room.

* * *

Finals…Ick. Review please and I'll be updating in a few days. Oh and the poll is tied so please take a look.


	12. Goals and Dreams

Thirty-six reviews and 3,481 hits. : p

The rating might go up soon and I've done some editing.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Kesshin15: "I plan to make it very long. ;P"

To ichigo1508: "Merry Christmas and thank-you."

To sucker4villians: "He will but for now torture."

To Jen567: "I think jealous Kid is kinda cute."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing  
**

* * *

Shortly after her leaving the card game ended as Heat, Snake, and Killer were early risers and wanted to go to sleep. Kid grunted at them when they bid him goodnight and sat in his chair to think. _Damn smiling woman. What the hell was she so happy about?_

Cursing lightly to himself, he stared out at the sea, making sure the ship was on the right course. As all islands had a particular magnetic frequency, he was capable of sensing it and directing the ship, no log pose required. Made life a hell of a lot easier. No waiting for the log to set either. He didn't know what he do if he had to wait like all the other pirates. Patience was not a virtue practiced by any Kid pirate.

They had about four days until they would reach the island by Kid's estimate. Taking a swig of his brandy, his eyes settled on the now gleaming skull. The skull Camille spent hours on, hunched over and scrubbing...It practically glowed in the moonlight, mocking him. Snarling, he threw his brandy at it, shattering the bottle and spilling the amber liquor all over it. And in one final act on defiance, the skull shone even brighter in the moonlight, the brandy simply sliding off the waxed surface.

Pursing his lips in exasperation, he howled with anger. Stomping to his room, his slammed the door and plopped down on his bed. Out on the deck, his crewmembers wondered what stick had rammed itself up their captain's ass.

* * *

Kid thought about all the events that had transpired recently. He was anger at Killer, jealous of Skunk, and he didn't know what to think about the wench. He didn't like her; it was just the fact that she's a woman who he was now in constant interaction with. It wasn't his fault that it had been a while since he had been with a woman. Hell entire towns usually fled from his ship and when they didn't, it wasn't like he stayed in one place long enough to really get anywhere. Well whores would come by every now and then and sometimes female pirates but those occurrences were far and few between. And you had to be careful with whores; some would try to rob and kill you the second you fell asleep; some worked for the marines; and others were just plain nasty looking.

And thus Kid concluded that the only reason he was thinking so much about Camille was because he needed to get laid. That thought helped him calm down a little. He would just take care of this problem at the next town they docked at. Getting under the sheets, he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Camille got up early the next morning and went through her usual routine. Arriving in the kitchen by seven, she started preparing breakfast. Midway through her work, Killer came in and sat down, holding the newspaper he just purchased from a news coo. He began reading, scouring the pages for any useful information.

She had finished the sausage, omelets, and chopped fruit when Killer stopped her from adding chocolate chips to the pancakes. "No one here is really a fan of sweet stuff. We'll eat fruit and stuff to prevent scurvy but as a general rule, no sweets."

"None at all?"

"Some of the crew will eat desserts on occasion, but it's not common. And the spectra of acceptable sweets is very limited."

"I see. Well then if I feel the need to make something sweet, I'll consult you first. Plain pancakes sound better?" she smiled.

He nodded and continued reading. _She's being civil…_

Fifteen minutes later she had a stack of pancakes done. Looking at her work she wondered if she had enough. Last time she was saved by sheer luck. "Killer does this look like enough food or should I prepare more?"

He examined the spread of food laid out. "You need more sausage."

_Of course I need more meat…_ She nodded, retrieving more from the refrigerator. Snake stumbled in and groggily sat down. She loaded two plates with food and put one in front of each pirate. Walking over to the cabinet she pulled got some mugs and filled them with coffee. She also sat down, but with a much smaller plate of food. Slowly the rest of the crew sans Kid and Skunk tumbled in, all of them eating like animals once again. Camille was thankful she didn't have cleaning duty.

* * *

Kid had caught a whiff of breakfast but couldn't pull himself from his bed, not being a morning person. Plus he hadn't slept well. The woman had invaded his dreams. Dream-wench was wearing that damn bikini and the smile she gave earlier, as the bedroom scene (he had decided to call it that) replayed in his mind. Except this time, she didn't look scared or angry, but instead rather happy. Damn smile! And her legs were on ether side of him once more, as he held her down. She had whispered something to him but he couldn't remember what. What he did recall was giving her a hickey and then reaching behind her to untie that bikini top before being woken by the smell of sausage. How ironic. She keeps him up and then has the gall to wake him up-with sausage of all things!

Angrily rolling out of bed, he was not surprised to see his morning wood. _Just great._ Now he couldn't take a piss. He stepped into his shower and set the nozzle to cold.

_This sucks. Stupid wench. Stupid body betraying me because of stupid biological needs!_ As if the universe itself had decided this was funny, his stomach growled as well. His hit his head against the shower door in frustration.

* * *

It was past eleven when the Captain came in to eat. Camille had placed his food in the oven to keep it warm. He polished off his plate quickly and went to see how his crew was faring.

Heat was in the crow's nest on lookout. Skunk was still in bed. Crusher was somewhere, probably in his room. Snake and Wire were fishing at the back of the boat. And Killer was teaching the wench how to use her new weapon.

"No, you do not put all of your weight into it. You throw the jian to pierce your opponent and then pull it back with the chain, with your arms bent at chest level."

Camille's opponent was a wooden dummy. They had been practicing since breakfast. She was having a bit of trouble in throwing the sword and then reigning it back in smoothly; it took too long and was rather clumsy. She could pierce the target fine and even pull it from the body with ease, but afterwards her stance was ruined.

Kid nodded in approval. Killer was actually doing what he asked and the woman was working hard, if the beads of sweat were anything to go by. The pale man shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about a sweaty wench. Walking away, he decided to go see what his men had caught.

* * *

Killer and Camille had deiced to take a break. The blonde handed her a glass of water. The hard work she put in had improved the man's opinion of her. He hated lazy people...

_Killer has not been mean to me yet. I was thinking he'd be mean to me today for the gift I gave him. Maybe he's no so immature._

Killer meanwhile was itching to ask her something. _Well now as good as time as any._ "Woman, why did you join this crew?"

_I should've known a vague answer like revenge was not going to sate him for long_. She sighed, "You really want to know don't you?" He nodded.

She figured it would probably help with his trust issue. "I was a lab-rat for eight years of my life. A human only lives an average of eighty years if even that. A tenth of my life caged like some animal. Do you know what that's like?" She looked at Killer, who turned the other way.

"The testing was painful and often lethal. It went on for hours..." she said, her look forlorn. "They kept us naked. Guess they figured if we're animals why give us the dignity of having clothes," she paused to take a sip of water. Killer noticed the venom slowly rising in her voice.

"I watched them all die over the course of my captivity. My mother, my father, my grandparents… aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, everyone. Mom made me promise to hide if I ever got away. I won't give you specifics, but I escaped when I was seventeen. And for some time I kept my promise. But it didn't last." She stared out at sea, a gloomy look crossing her features.

Killer sat in disgust. _She was kidnapped? Why?_

"I was working in a clinic, using my abilities to heal, when some marines came in. They were assigned to another nurse who had some difficulties with them. They were harassing her. When I asked them to leave, they rounded on me as well..." He saw the rage spark in her eyes.

"And I lost it. After all I had been though they had the nerve to try and take that away from me too? I killed them, slowly, painfully, methodically. And in my anger I went after the whole platoon," she explained, her eyes taking on a familiar crazy look.

_Kid gets the same way sometimes... _thought the blonde.

Her voice had become a deadly whisper as she spoke. "And so I vowed that I'd take down as many marines as I possibly could. That's why I was at Sabaody. There's a large naval base there. But your captain offered me the chance to travel, an offer to which I am highly grateful for. As a notorious pirate, he constantly attracts their attention, and if the rumors and my own bit of experience at the bar were anything to go on, he's vicious and would never run from a fight. Quite the contrary, he seems to enjoy violence. So I reasoned that by traveling with him, I'd get to take out even more marines than I would alone."

She looked Killer straight in the eyes. "I know your are highly concerned with my loyalty, but you needn't worry; I like it here. I doubt many crews would tolerate my cruelty the way you guys do. And I would sooner die than sell anyone out to the marines."

Killer processed this for a few moments. He couldn't say that he blamed her. He grunted. "Don't ever buy me woman's undergarments again."

She giggled, as if their terse conversation never occurred. "Understood."

* * *

Reviews make excellent Christmas gifts!


	13. Pillage: Because its What Pirates Do

Forty-three reviews and 4,051 hits. : p

Sorry for the wait but I have not had computer access for a while.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Vampire Revan: "Remember when the guys told her that Killer had a panty fetish? That's why she gave him a thong in chapter 10-to embarrass him"

To Kesshin15: "I'm glad you liked it"

To ichigo1508: "Thank-you but she has plenty of more secrets"

To Jen567: "Merry belated Christmas"

To Faye317: "There seriously needs to be more Kid/OC stories!"

To santa clause is a stalker: Gobbles down cookie.

To Moonlight Calls: "That ending made me crack up. Unfortunately Kid has to suffer more…but it will be funny"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing  
**

* * *

Wire and Snake had been fishing for a few hours now. In a large basin next to them sat what they had caught.

_Wonder what Wire is planning on cooking?_ Kid leaned against the railing next to them. _Just three more days till land._

His men noticed his presence, so Snake tossed his captain a beer and a fishing pole. Taking a swig, he joined the two in silence. They were glad their captain's mood had drastically improved. Hopefully they'd be making it to the next island in one piece.

The day went by quickly after that. Camille had followed Skunk to his lab after dinner, with the two of them spending hours constructing bombs and toxin. After realizing her level of competency, Skunk gave her permission to do her own thing so long as she helped contribute when they needed more materials. He'd talk to Heat about building a new workbench and a stool for her.

She finished making a batch of his signature weapon poison as he worked on his latest explosive.

* * *

The next couple of days went on without incident. A few more dreams for Kid, but nothing that was a real hindrance. Camille had mastered the basics of using the jian and was now sparring with Killer, who had to go easy on her. But she was progressing nicely and it did provide a slight workout for the massacre man. Hopefully she'd be a real challenge soon. And the nice part was her ability to heal them afterwards.

They were getting close to the next island, Ame no shima, or Rainy Island. His men had become restless recently; they hadn't encountered any other ships since those weaklings he pinned to the Red Line. He grinned fondly at the memory.

When they landed, it took only minutes to successfully dock. Giving his men orders and beli, he went off on his own personal mission: scoring with a hot chick! But first he needed a good drink.

Heat stayed on the ship, just in case there were marines on this island. Having never been to the New World, the Kid pirates were at a serious disadvantage. Information was necessary to survive out here. Killer and Snake usually took on this responsibility. Snake had the easiest time blending in and Killer was both intelligent enough and scary enough to get the information he needed.

The rest of the crew left to procure the usual supplies. Camille accompanied Skunk to go look for any place that might sell the items necessary for their lab. Sometimes he found useful things in grocery stores, bars, medical supply stores-it just depended. While walking around they discovered two things: one there was a marine base of the eastern side of the city and two the island was named because it supposedly rained everyday there at precisely 4:03 a.m. for exactly three hours and seven minutes.

Camille saw a marine walking by, as she and Skunk dove to blend in with the crowd. Her expression darkened. "Skunk-kun, I just thought of something. Wouldn't the marine base have all the chemicals we need?"

Skunk looked to her surprised…_why the hell haven't I ever thought of that? _He picked up the small woman and danced in the street, amusing several passerby's "Yeah and they'd be free!"

When he put her down, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Idiot. Have they really never thought of stealing from the marines? The bases are usually poorly guarded unless they serve some special purpose, like a prison or a training facility. The smaller ones are just chalk full of supplies for ships passing through._

Skunk nodded, rubbing his chin. "We need to inform the captain. I bet they have all kinds of awesome shit inside. But we can't tell Killer under any circumstances. He'll try and convince Kid that it's stupid and dangerous."

She beamed. "Killer-san is busy right now. And I want a drink. So if we just happen to run into the captain first, then it's simply pure coincidence."

Skunk grinned, as the duo set off to find their captain.

* * *

Meanwhile the man of the hour was sitting in a bar, searching for a woman worthy of his time. Several had hid from him and they sent what had to be the plainest oldest looking barmaid to serve him. She could have been his mother!

The two staying on the other side of the bar just barely hit puberty. No tits to speak of...And then there was that fat chick that flirted with him. He shuddered, taking a sip of his drink. _Dammit where were all the hot women!_

He was about to leave and hit up the next bar when he saw Skunk and the cause of his problem walking directly towards him. He groaned.

They sat down and explained their idea to their captain. Attack the marine's before they got to them. It was an undeniable fact: when they found their ship, they'd come looking for his crew. There would probably be loot and other valuables at the base. The marines often had advanced technology…

"Hell yeah we'll go rob the place blind!" he declared loudly, pounding his fists on the tale. Camille smirked. _That was too easy._

With a maniacal grin he set off to find the rest of his crew. He focused his hands out in the air, as if sensing something. Seeing Camille's puzzled expression, he offered an explanation. "I can use my devil's fruit ability to track down anything metallic. Each of my crew members have a small magnetic piece of iron, with a specific magnetic frequency on their person. That way I can always locate them."

"And you can also use it to find the Captain," Skunk added.

"I was gonna make you one but I was out of iron. But we'll probably snag some soon," said the tall man absentmindedly.

_Hm, he cares for his crew quite well. You are full of inconsistencies, Eustass Kid. _

* * *

The trio found Crusher and Heat at the ship. Snake was out purchasing liquor and Wire was getting groceries. After ordering them to take what they had to the ship and meet him on the eastern side of town, the red haired man went off in search of Killer.

Killer was at a weapons shop. His 'Oh no the Captain had an idea' senses were tingling. And judging from that maniacal grin, it was going to be a long day.

"Hey Killer, we're gonna rob the marines blind," the redhead said happily.

He sighed. "You want us to attack them unprovoked?" the lithe man asked.

"Pfft. As soon as they notice our ship, they're going to come after us anyway. Why not get the jump on them?"

_Dammit…I can't counter that logic…wait a second…logic? That bastard had help. But who…the wench!_ "Woman," he hissed.

"Yes, Killer-san?" she replied innocently.

"This was your idea," he spat out.

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?"

"He used logic."

She softly smiled. "Are you saying the captain isn't smart enough to use logic?"

Kid narrowed his eyes and scowled, but Killer was not only quick on his feet. "No, just that he usually doesn't. He normally just gives an order, without any justification."

"Who cares whose ideas it was. Its a good idea!" Skunk shouted. Several heads nodded as Killer sighed in defeat.

Kid accepted that response and turned to his men. "Alright the base on the eastern side of town. Take whatever the fuck you want and kill anyone that gets in your way. I've told Wire to stay on the ship in case those assholes try anything."

* * *

In ten minutes they had made it to their destination. They met up with Snake along the way. The base only had two guards standing at the gates. Kid smirked. This was going to be easy.

He had Snake take them out as they snuck inside during which Killer spotted a den-den mushi camera on the roof and quickly sliced it down.

The rest of the crew rushed in and started up this slaughter fest. Mangled bodies were everywhere, screams were abundant, and the Kid pirate's laughter echoed throughout the halls. Crusher and Skunk had a bet going on who would get the most kills. Heat roasted them to a crisp, Crusher bashed their skulls against the wall, Snake sliced everyone in half, Skunk used his nerve gas bombs to drive them to madness as they died slowly, Killer diced them into tiny pieces, and Camille used her newly improved weapon to behead her opponent before retracting her fan and doing it on the next unlucky fool. Kid turned their own weapons against them, guns and swords chasing their owner before painfully shooting and stabbing them repeatedly.

Kid loved violence. And watching that woman jut rip head after head off, as she got further and further coated with blood was as sight he couldn't tear his eyes from. He watched her out of the corner of his eye the entire time.

Thirty minutes later they had demolished the place and were looting it for valuables. Skunk and Camille found a great deal of useful chemicals, not to mention laboratory and medical supplies. Heat had discovered a room stocked with lumber used for repairs while Killer searched the armory for anything useful. Kid found a nice bit of loot stashed in a safe. Bet they thought that no one could break in. Hell that stupid thing was made of metal; he just removed the door for its hinges. He also gathered up some metal while he was there.

Crusher and Snake approached their captain. "Hey boss, we found a pool table. Can we keep it?"

Kid nodded, his men cheering at their acquisition. Shortly thereafter, they were done and we taking their stolen goods back to the ship. The marines even had large dollies for transporting supplies. Life was good. Skunk pulled some small orbs from his pocket. "Hey Crusher, toss these at the base."

Crusher, whose monstrous strength allowed him to effortlessly toss the orbs directly at the middle of the base, did so and in a few seconds the place exploded into a fiery blaze. Kid chuckled menacingly. "This way when those bastards come for supplies they'll be shit outta luck," Skunk explained, a feral smirk on his face.

His captain nodded approvingly. When they returned to the ship, Kid decided they should throw a party. A loud, liquor filled, not gonna stop till morning party. He would pay for it tomorrow morning…

* * *

So I still have that poll up and its currently tied…Review and Happy New Year!


	14. Drunken Behavior

Fifty-two reviews and 4,666 hits. : p

I hope this brings lots of laughs.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Vampire Revan: "I believe that Kid is smarter than people give him credit for. But as he usually acts on selfish impulse and never shares his thoughts, I can see how people might just assume he's not capable of higher thought."

To Kesshin15: "Little snips at killer make my day. I hope I'm not so predictable that you were right in figuring out what would happen. Thanks for the compliments."

To ichigo1508: "Lol. How cheesy but it is a great cliché."

To Jen567: "Yeah he's still got blue balls…lolz."

To santa clause is a stalker: "Ooh can they be sparkly stickers?"

To Moonlight Calls: "Even though last chapter had very little Kid torture (had to give him a break) more will come…but he will have fun."

TheDML: "I've done that too-laughing at a computer screen and waking my mom up who thinks I'm batty. Even though they will get along better, Killer torture will never be over. Its too fun. :P And thanks for all the compliments."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The citizens of Ame no shima became frightened when they saw the explosion in the distance. According to those nearby, the Kid pirates were responsible. The mayor decided to call a town meeting.

Some townspeople spoke up. "We saw those pirates made a beeline for the base stationed here. They were in there for a few hours and left with several dolly carts loaded to the brim. As they were leaving, the base exploded!"

The mayor gulped and called over his secretary. "Misu, is everyone accounted for?"

"Surprising, yes sir. However no marine has been seen since," the older woman said, going through her notes.

"Even the ones who patrol the town?"

"It seems that they were radioed back to base when the Kid pirates attacked. Not a one is left," she said sadly.

The mayor visibly paled. That meant the town had no protection. "Where are they now?" he said, almost afraid to ask.

"On their ship, having a party if the loud music is anything to go by."

The mayor thought on this. He should probably call the marines now while they were distracted, but what if the pirates slaughter them just as easily? _They might get mad if the law is called on them…_

So he asked his fellow townspeople what they thought. "Well that big one who bought groceries didn't cause any trouble."

"Nor did the skinny guy who got lots of booze at my tavern."

Misu laid out the bounty posters for the Kid pirates. *Eustass 'Captain' Kid: 315 million beli. Massacre Solider Killer: 162 million beli. Heat the Fire Spitter: 94 million beli. Wire: 88 million beli. Crusher: 76 million beli. Skunk: 67 million Beli. Snake: 63 million beli. And although not confirmed if an actual member of the Kid pirates, Little Lady: 66 million beli.

The mayor sighed in defeat. If he didn't call the navy, they might hold him in contempt. But if he called and those pirates wiped the floor with the marines, it could spell disaster for his town.

* * *

On the ship, the Kid Pirates were celebrating. Snake had made several different kinds of drinks and laid them all out on a big table, buffet style.

Bad idea as buffets only encourage people to keep going back for more. Loud angry rock music perforated the scene. Head-banging and ridiculous antics occurred but no real dancing. Well except for later when Wire tried to... And of course a drinking contest had to take place.

"Oi, ya think ya can beat me? Pfft! The Captain… does not lose!" Kid boastfully slurred.

"Ur not sooo tough. Going down tonight!" Crusher replied in a drunken stupor.

Snake laughed and set up the table for their rigged drinking game. Crusher's drinks were watered down and the Captain's were heavy duty. They knew their captain loved to drink. And getting the captain drunk was a Kid Pirate pastime. The redhead was one hell of an entertaining drunk.

After a ridiculous amount of liquor, to which they deemed their captain drunk enough to be fun, Crusher fell over in mock defeat. "YEAH! I ain't never lost and it ain't gonna start now!"

Their drunken leader stumbled off, laughing loudly. Crusher got up grinning, slightly buzzed.

By that time everyone was a little tipsy. They were mostly just listening to the music, relaxing. Well that and waiting to see what their captain did.

Heat was filling Camille in on what the guys were up to. "Is it really ok to let him get so sloshed?"

Skunk patted her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Just wait, you'll be laughing your ass off with the rest of us soon."

Camille sighed, sipping from her long island ice tea. She had to admit, Snake made the best drinks she had ever had.

"Anyone got any ideas?"

"I think the captain is taking care of that himself…" Heat said amused.

Captain Kid feared pirate of the Grand Line was currently hitting on his first mate, who had lost his mask in the course of the festivities. He had bright green eyes, long bangs, a pointed nose, and thin lips.* Camille wondered why he wore the mask at all. Grabbing a fist full of hair, the redhead pulled the blonde close, "Sure yur not a woman?"

"For the last time you drunk bastard, NO! And stop touching my hair!"

Kid chuckled. "Long hair like a woman, bitchin' like a woman, but no tits…I don't do flat woman."

Killer stomped off annoyed, grabbing himself another drink, a strong one. The rest of the crew chortled and gave catcalls as him passed. He wound up punching Crusher, when the larger man called him sweet-thang. That shut them up, at least for the moment.

Heat approached his captain, worried about the amount of liquor he has consumed. "Master Kid…"

"Lax, Ed. I know its Killa; just like pissin' him off." Kid put a fresh bottle of rum to his lips.

Camille was sitting on the railing, enjoying the festive atmosphere. _Poor Killer…I wonder what he'd look like in pigtails_. She smiled, beginning to feel the affect of the alcohol.

Clearly trying to watch her inconspicuously, but failing because of the liquor, Kid was caught staring at her by Ed. Leaning down, he whispered, "If you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole though her."

He snorted. "Che. Wasn't staring."

"So you aren't interested in her?"

Vehemently, he yelled back, "NO!" _Why does everyone think that? Leave me alone!_

_And I suppose that rosy tint that shows so well against your skin, is purely form the alcohol?_ "Then you don't mind that she's laughing with Skunk again?"

He spit out his rum, sobering up a bit in his anger. "HE'S WHAT!" Turning around he was greeted with a smirking Heat and a confused, not talking to Skunk, wench. He cursed, hating being tricked.

Camille giggled from her spot atop the railing. Being a bit tipsy herself, seeing the panicked and puckered expression her captain made as he spit, brought a smile to her face. "You look like a fish," she slurred, leaning forward and almost falling over.

The redhead pulled a face. "And you're drunk."

"Tsh, you're drunk," she slurred back, sipping from her glass and then licking her lips, savoring the sweet taste.

Kid became flustered focusing on her tongue, which only lead him down a not so pure train of thought. Before she saw his continually reddening countenance, he turned swiftly and was greeted with the smirking faces of his crew. Not wanting to see them either, he turned back around. Luckily her tongue was nowhere to be seen.

She broke out into a fit of giggles. "Now you look like a fireball!"

He choked. He couldn't believe she just said that. _It's like she has no filter on what she says…so she's a loose lip drunk. _Killer's unique dark laugh attacked his ears. Killer rarely laughed. Soon others joined him.

Getting pissed, he shouted, "I AM NOT A FUCKING FI-" Mid rant, he was interrupted by Camille licking her lips once more after another sip of her tea. Seeing his expression, she cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that begged the question: What?

He huffed and tried to will his blush away. "Don't do that," he muttered.

This time she directed a confused look at her captain. Becoming annoyed, he hissed, "Licking yourself!"

The next words to come out of her mouth were priceless: "But it tastes good."

And that was all it took. His mouth opened and closed several times but no sound emerged. How the hell do you respond to that? _She just said she tasted good. Wench didn't mean it that way but damn it! _All his thoughts had taken a dastardly turn down pervert alley as images of tasting the wench flooded his head. And although no one thought it possible, he was even redder than before.

His namaka were blushing except Crusher and Wire, who were laughing their asses off. Snake shook his head, chuckling. "And what makes this awesome is the fact that she doesn't even realize what she just said."

Suddenly a glass was thrust in Kid's face. "Try some," she smiled up at him, completely unfazed by his outburst.

He gulped. "I don't like sweet things."

Killer decided to be the antagonist for once. He was still mad about Kid calling him a woman. "This is a party. How bad could one sip be? You're not scared are you?"

Kid bristled, taking the glass from her hands and draining it in one big gulp. "Ugh, diabetes juice…" he gagged.

His crew grinned. The night calmed down slightly after that. Three was still heavy drinking and music but the party began to disperse. Crusher had whisked Camille off to dance. "You're my new favorite drunk, Cam-chan!"

She giggled and slurred, "I'm not drunk!" as she stumbled about.

* * *

The next day the crew slowly staggered out of bed staring with Killer at ten thirty. They slowly trickled out. But no breakfast was prepared. Where was Camille?

Crusher made himself some coffee. "She's probably fighting a hangover. She was wasted last night."

The others nodded and decided to let her sleep.

* * *

Kid woke up to one hell of headache. But he didn't want to leave the bed just yet. He was so comfortable right now and the hand on his chest was…HAND? Looking down, he discovered the wench nestled beside him, her left hand on his pec, and his right arm wrapped around her.

He froze, trying to remember last night. They were still dressed. Good sign. He'd be pissed if they did it and he had no recollection of it. But how the hell has she wound up here? Yeah he had wanted a bedmate and yeah the wench was pretty, but...but what?... he tried thinking of a valid reason why not. She was one of his crew, it would be wrong as captain to do so.

In his mind a voice that had a suspiciously Killer like quality to it sneered at him._ You're just saying that. When have you ever cared for right or wrong? You just don't want Killer to have been right. You like her…_He hissed, squashing those notions to the back of his head. Looking down, he could see the tops of her breasts, rising and falling with each breath she drew.

He groaned when he realized he had his morning wood. If he didn't get her out of here soon, she might notice. No, not might- would notice. Appraising his cock, he decided that because of its size, she would defiantly notice. Pleased by this thought, he almost forgot the crisis at hand. He was brought back to reality when she snuggled closer to him.

Ridding himself of those thoughts, he tried to dislodge his arm from around her waist. He had almost succeeded when she wrapped herself around him.

Eyes widening in shock, he became perfectly still. _She's a fucking cuddlier! I am Captain Kid; you do not cuddle Captain Kid! _He groaned, she fit rather nicely against him, her leg tossed over his. _Why do you do this wench? To torment me? I outta flip ya over and screw your brains out... _As if karma decided to be even crueler, she nuzzled her chest against his side.

_Dammit woman, why the hell do you have to feel so good? Maybe I should just go back to sleep...but what it Killer sees? That no good bastard would give me that condescending 'I told you so' smile. Can't stand it when he does that. And then there's her...she was pretty drunk last night. Might not remember anything...what if she thinks I took advantage of her or something? I don't remember shit..._

He took in a deep breath and pried her fingers off of his jacket. Hopefully he could sneak her to her room before anyone saw or she woke up. He had removed one hand when she groaned and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. He cursed in his head.

Yawning, she stretched and sat up. "Morning Captain."

_Why is she so damn calm? ...what the hell is going on? Strange freckin' wench. Che, since she's up, might as well ask her if she remembers anything. And she better not put the blame on me! _Taking in another deep breath to compose himself, he asked, "Pttf, morning captain. How the fuck did you wind up here?" he asked tersely, sittign up slowly.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. I made up the bounties.

2. I had to give Killer a face. He can't always wear that damn mask...such a fangirl...

* * *

So the poll is tied for with the top spot being shared by three of the five options…and I have a forum out. Please review.


	15. Problematic Conversations

Fifty-nine reviews and 4,860 hits. : p

Strangeness…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Kiara Nox: "Thank-you. Lolz, she was totally plastered."

To ichigo1508: "She would probably be smarter to run away but then where would the fun be?"

To Jen567: "Maybe. But if I told you that, then there'd be no suspense. Of when you write a story, you can look up your story traffic which is how many hits (number of times people look at your story) a story has received. But right now the hit count is messed up-not working for some reason."

To santa clause is a stalker: "YAY!"

To Moonlight Calls: "I think it's interesting but probably not in the way everyone was expecting."

To sucker4 villains: "I like to think I update a lot faster than most writers. It's never taken more than a week for a single update."

TheDML: "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor! Maybe…"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

She tilted her head to the side. "You don't remember?"

He narrowed his eyes, as his imagination ran wild. "Remember what?"

Camille began her story of what happened last night…

* * *

It was about three in the morning when the party began dying down. Kid had drunk himself to oblivion and was passed out in his throne, one hand propping up his face. Camille was happily plastered, lounging on the railing, giggling for no apparent reason. Crusher, Wire, and Skunk were cracking up as they talked of what they should do to their captain this time.

"Ok, I've got the dress and stuff in my room. This is gonna be one for the album guys."

Camille stumbled herself over to where they were, and asked "Why you laughing?"

Wire smirked. "We've gonna play dress-up with Mr. Fireball."

She stared up at him confused. "We've got a pink cocktail dress, some hair ribbons, and make-up all for the captain."

She frowned. "He's gonna be mad," she slurred. _Stupid idiots. We all had fun. Why mess that up by taking advantage of someone who's passed out?_

"It'll be worth it." Skunk replied.

They left to go get what they needed, figuring their captain wasn't going anywhere. As soon as they were out of sight, Camille tried in vain to wake Kid up. _He really is that heavy of a sleeper._ _No wonder they pick on him. It's so easy._

Spotting some empty barrels of grog nearby, she dragged his body over to them. Once she was sure he was sufficiently hidden from view, she went after her crewmembers. Seeing them in the hallway, she whispered, "He got up and went to his room."

"Damn-it. Well he probably won't be up for long- let's check on him in an hour." They trudged back to their rooms, Camille close behind. "Hey you wanna join us later?"

"No, I'm going to sleep. Rather tired." Arriving at her door, she bid them goodnight, as they went off to play with their new pool table to kill time. She smiled when her head hit the pillow. _They won't find you in your room captain. You're safe from their ridiculous antics._

She sat down and looked at her clock. It was three-thirty seven. Her eyes widened in surprise. _It rains hard from 4:03 till 7:10 every day here. I can't leave him out there; he'll get sick._

Quietly, she began the trek back up to the deck. Well as quietly as a drunk can manage. She fell over twice, banged into the hatch and giggled the whole way. Luckily, the others were nowhere in sight. Walking over to the barrels, she again tired to wake her captain, but again to no avail. Sighing she hoisted him up and dragged him to his room. It was then that she realized just how tall the man was. His legs scrapped against the deck. By the time she got to his door, she was winded. It took her three minutes to get the door open, partly because of her captain and partly because of how intoxicated she was. Thankfully it only took a second to close the door once inside.

She made it to his bed and slowly eased him into it, but gravity was not on her side. As she pivoted to place Kid on the bed, she stumbled and went down with him. Somehow they rotated in midair and he landed partway on top of her, his torso trapping most of her body. She groaned and tried to get up, only to find out how difficult it was to move the plastered man.

"Captain, get up. You're heavy," she whined. She tossed and squirmed for ten minutes before giving up. She could escape but that would require force and she was positive that Kid wouldn't enjoy waking up in pain. Sighing, she tried to get comfortable. Being as intoxicated as she was, she fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

"I guess you really couldn't remember, being asleep the entire time."

He nodded, as scenes from the entire night passed through his mind. Calling Killer a woman, being tricked by Heat, her tongue, and that damn remark: 'But it tastes good.' A light blush appeared on his face.

He then thought about her story. He was glad the wench thwarted those assholes, but why? He would've joined in on the fun. And how come they didn't come for him later? "Why did you stop them?"

She frowned. "It's wrong to take advantage of the drunk."

There was only one reason why a woman would be so adamant about not exploiting drunk people. His eyes narrowed to slits as he whispered, "Have you been taken advantage of?"

She turned her head, "Almost. But that's not the only reason why it bothers me so much._" Is he angry because he also believes it wrong to abuse those who pass out? I hope he's not the type that does…there are many men, pirates especially, who prey on drunken women. _

Camille sighed dejectedly, debating whether to elaborate. "My father had three loves in life; his family, his fishing, and his liquor. He believed that if you worked hard, you deserved to play hard. He'd go out and get plastered at a party or some bar. When we'd find him, he was often a victim of someone's prank. Make-up, dresses, doodles, shaven head, missing eyebrows, ladies lingerie…it was embarrassing. The other kids used to say the reason I was so girly was that I had two moms."

Kid snickered.

She paused, giving her fan a pointed look. "I know it's stupid to be bothered by it, but I can't help it. And worse than the teasing was the fact that my dad found it funny. He'd tell his friends, 'Good one' or 'Ha-ha, you got me good, you jerks.' It didn't bother him at all. It use to anger me to no end."

Kid knew how bad other kids could tease one another, which was why he'd at least knock the shit out of anyone who dared to give him a funny look. And if they had the balls to sling an insult his way, they better be prepared to go home in a box.

She continued. "I hated his dependency on liquor. I couldn't understand why he wasn't able to just put the bottle down. People would tell me a man only drinks that way if he was trying to forget his worries. But when I'd ask he smile and say he just loved the taste, that his beer was ambrosia, the nectar of the gods. I get angry thinking he was hiding something from me, but it turns out he was telling the truth," she mumbled.

"When I was older, I eventually got invited to go out drinking. I refused any drink thrown my way but was one day I was convinced to at least have a sip. It was just a rum and coke, but it tasted better than anything in the world," she said, her tongue darting out, relishing the memory.

He shivered. He had to put a stop to this licking…it had way too much of an effect on him.

"I came to the conclusion that it was a genetic disposition to simply love the taste for my father and myself. Most love the feeling they get from alcohol, but we genuinely love the taste. It can be a dangerous problem."

"So you're an alcoholic," he chuckled, reclining backwards against the headboard.

She scoffed. "Not exactly. I usually stop myself before I get drunk but I didn't know how strong Snake's drinks were…"

It got quiet after that. Kid was squirming under his coat, hoping she didn't notice his erection. Maybe he could distract her. "You called me fireball."

She grimaced. "I have no control over my thoughts when I drink. Besides your hair resembles flames." She glanced up, noticing his usually spiky hair, falling over in his eyes. Without a word, she reached up, pulled off his goggles, and fixed his hair back to its proper style. _When it's down, he looks younger, innocent even. It feels wrong. I do not like it._

Kid stiffened. She was way too comfortable touching him. _Does this bitch have no common sense? You don't go around being all touchy with Captain Kid! _He grabbed her hands. "Don't touch my hair," he growled.

She shrugged. "I was simply fixing it. You look weird with it down, but if you don't want me to, then I won't touch it again." _He's so temperamental. It's just hair._

"Do you have no concept of personal space?" he gritted out, bothered by her apathy.

She frowned. "It's useless. As a female fighter, opponents grope me often. If I was bothered by it, it would only encourage them. On top of which, I'm mainly a short-range fighter. When I was in the lab, no such thing existed. And for the short while I worked as nurse, it wasn't as if I could treat my patients without touching them."

Kid just stared at her. He was no stranger to the ways in which women were treated out here. Hell he had groped a few female opponents himself. Mainly to piss them off but he wasn't going to deny the fact he enjoyed it. Woman who fought were often toned to perfection; in short, they were hot. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see her get up.

She stood up and prepared to leave. "Wait," Kid hissed. She turned around, prompting him to explain.

"If you go out there, those ass-tards will never shut-up. You can leave when I know the coast is clear." _If even one of those bastards sees, Killer will find out. And I am in no mood for one of his shitty lectures._

She nodded and sat back down on the edge of his bed. As she wasn't looking at him, the pale man snuck off to the bathroom to deal with his problem. He sighed when he shut the door. Washing his face with cool water helped to calm him, but his hard-on wasn't showing any signs of leaving. Hopping in the shower, he turned the nozzle to cold.

* * *

Camille had stretched out on his bed, not really wanting to get up. The bed was incredibly comfortable and still warm. Looking around the room, she noticed almost everything was either black or red. _Interesting combination…_

The dresser was black, the bed frame was black, the sheets were red, the comforter black, the pillows red, the rug black, the desk black, the shelf black, the nightstand black, and the walls red. As she snuggled into the covers, a knock was heard at the door. She froze, knowing the captain didn't want her to be seen in here. She ducked into his closet and shut the door, hoping that the person at the door would leave. Instead it opened.

"Kid, you up? We got a visitor," Killer walked into the room. He heard the shower going as Kid heard him enter.

The redhead growled. _Dammit, what if he sees the wench? _He turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. Peeking his head out the door, he glared at his first mate.

"What the fuck do you mean we have a visitor?" the pale man snarled.

"The mayor of the town came by."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" the man questioned, stepping out of the doorway.

"Maybe because you annihilated the naval base on his island," Killer explained sarcastically.

Kid grinned. "Oh, yeah. So what does he want?"

"To talk to you. Says its urgent." _Man's got balls at least._

"I'll be there in a moment."

Kid let out a sigh of relief, glad Killer left_. Now where is she? Killer obliviously didn't see her or he'd have said something but where the hell did she go?_ _She probably snuck out._ He couldn't exactly call out her name-Killer might me nearby. He shook his head and decided to get dressed first; he was kinda cold. Removing his towel, he opened the door to his closet and quickly closed it. He had found the wench…

_Dammit! Of course she was still in the room. It's not like anyone can sneak past Killer. And why she'd have to see me naked now, when I was all cold and shit! At least if she saw this morning it would have been big…WHY do awkward things keep happening! This never happened before!_

But as he thought about it, they never had a woman on the ship before. And if the guys saw him naked, he wouldn't be near as embarrassed. Crusher would just shout 'put on some clothes no one wants to see that.' Then he'd give a smart-ass reply and that be that. But it was different with a woman. _Damn woman! She better not be laughing!_

Wrapping himself up in his towel, he re-opened his closet. Camille stepped out and went over to his bed, completely unperturbed. And for some reason, that pissed him off more. A grin, a chuckle, a blush, something!

"What the hell is wrong with you," he whispered angrily.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

"You just saw me naked and you act like it's no big deal!" he half-shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly.

"I've seen hundreds of naked people," she tonelessly answered.

His expression comprised his anger, annoyance, confusion, and some new emotion she dubbed wtf. _Who the hell just says that? ! And she didn't even explain why…just how the fuck am I supposed to take that? ! _

Puzzled by his expression she added, "I did work at a clinic and the lab kept its rats naked."

"…you're just fucked up," he replied, exasperated as he set her down.

She smiled sadly. "I know."

Muttered to himself, he grabbed some pants from the closet, a pair of boxers from the dresser and quickly put them on. Killer would be back soon. He quickly exited and went to find out what was going on. He'd take care of the wench after this. Camille laid back down and giggled. He did have hair in one other place beside his head...

* * *

An average heighted-middle aged man was waiting for him on the deck. The man was nervous, but had managed to hold his ground. The rest of Kid's crew sat or stood nearby, further intimating the man.

_Breath, remaining calm is good. Pirates can sense fear…_ Kid glared at him. "Spit it out already!"

"Yes! Well um, as mayor of this island it is my duty to inform the military of any acts of piracy" He looked up and saw Kid's scowl. He quickly added, "But well I thought that might be a bad idea. You took out the whole base with ease and I just want the town to be safe-"

His ramble was interrupted by a sinister laugh. "Oh, I get it now. You want to protect your town. Don't worry old man, we were going to leave this shit pile soon anyway."

"So you don't want me to call them?"

Kid cocked an eyebrow. The mayor elaborated. "I am supposed to call the marines if a pirate causes trouble. They would probably want to take you in. But I thought it might be more prudent if I let you decide."

Kid grinned, licking his lips. "You're one smart old man. Glad you understand. But won't you get in trouble for assisting a bunch of pirates."

The man steeled himself. "I am prepared to take that risk. It would be worse if you defeated the marines and then went after the town in retribution…"

The pale man grinned again. "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous. Call them. Tell them what we did and that the townspeople are in hiding. When they come we'll knock the shit outta them for kicks and be on our way."

His men cheered. The mayor paled. It was good that his town would be safe with him off the hook, but he felt like he was selling out the marines. Killer turned to him. "It's their job to protect you and they failed. Be thankful we aren't slave traders."

The mayor shivered. The pirate did have a point. He would just have to do what was best, no matter how grizzly. He nodded and bowed his head respectfully. "Thank-you. If that is all, I'll be returning to the town."

Kid waved his hand lazily and sat in his chair, eagerly anticipating the upcoming fight. Hopefully they'd send someone tough.

* * *

It took a while but please enjoy. Check out my forum if you have time. THE RATING WILL BE GOING UP TO M SOON!


	16. A Bloody Battle

Sixty-seven reviews and 5,929 hits. : p

Creepy…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Vampire Revan: "He'd look terrible in pink"

Kiara Nox: "You will learn more but slowly"

To ichigo1508: "I think every Kid fan-girl, myself included, would faint and then die of a nosebleed"

To Jen567: "I will hopefully"

To santa clause is a stalker: "YAY!"

To Moonlight Calls: "Yes they are the poor victims of my torturous writing. But it provides great entertainment"

To sucker4 villains: "I hope the upped rating goes over well. I think Kid needs more M rated stories"

TheDML: "Well she as wondering if he was hairless-no eyebrow, chest hair, or any other apparent body hair-in my story anyway. It will be drool worthy-but that's next chapter. Sorry"

archduccess of love: "Thank-you so much for your wonderful compliments"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Kid barked out orders to his men, instructing them to finish gathering up supplies and any crap they wanted. Meanwhile the mayor had informed his council of what the pirates promised. It what better than what they could have hoped for. He informed the townspeople of their situation and advised everyone to be respectful and the pirates would be gone soon.

Soon the ship was empty, with only Kid sitting at his throne. _I should probably go tell the wench the coast is clear… _But he really did not feel up to talking with her. So instead he contemplated his situation.

There was no real reason why he couldn't screw her. He liked sex, she was attractive-that should be it. But he knew the problems that come with being involved with a crewmember. If a falling out occurred, you still had to deal with one another. She'd soon be too valuable to simply get rid of over a dumb argument. But he doubted she'd leave over that; she liked decapitating marines too much…he chuckled darkly.

He never had anything long-term. Just one-night stands really. So he started thinking about all he heard from other guys.

Doing her would be great but what if she stared making demands and shit? Women get bitchy when you stay with them for a long time. Well that's what he had been told…by men who had a least one woman who wanted to castrate them. Men like Killer, the woman hater.

He rested his chin on his hand. Camille hadn't been bitchy so far. Well she had ripped out Killer's lung, but that was awesome and done only in retribution. Revenge was completely acceptable. He nodded his head approvingly.

He had also been warned about how costly women were; always wanting clothes, and gifts, and crap. Hell she wasn't even expensive. A few clothes and shit but she still had spent less money than half of his crew. The woman had even come up with the brilliant idea of robbing the marines.

She only had three small strikes against her: one she was weird; two she had insulted him lightly at times; three Killer would have a field day; and lastly, she was a crewmember, which put him as captain in a delicate position.

But she had good points too; one she was hot; two she took orders well; three she was violent…bet the sex would be good; four she liked to lick…he shivered, five with her powers she'd be able to take it rough, and finally if he did do her, he could sex anytime, not just when they docked. That's not something many other pirate captains had, well unless they did it with one of their men…

He'd bet his ship that he'd be the only one of the supernovas to have sex on a regular basis if he did screw the wench. That pleased him greatly. He didn't think many of them even had any woman on their ships, except straw-hat, that clueless bastard. He grinned remembering how that maniac punched the shit outta that noble.

Kid drummed him fingers against the hand rest. The pros outweighed the cons. All he had to do was get her to want to be his fuck buddy. He had gotten into a woman's pants before, how would hers be any different? He could be charming…when he wanted to. _Now what does that woman actually like…_

Deep in contemplation, he didn't hear Snake return. Snake went to the kitchen to put away the bit of alcohol he hadn't yet gotten and then to his room to put away a small bag. Walking back out, he startled his captain. "So when you gonna let her out of your room?"

Absentmindedly, he waved his hand, "Yeah, in a minu-!" The taller man jumped up, glaring at his bartender.

Snake threw up his hands, a nervous grimace covering his face. "Relax, I haven't told anyone. And before you ask, I only know because I can sense haki.*"

"Che-And?" _Fucking haki!_

"Nothing," he grinned. "But you better let her out soon before everyone else gets back." He pointed to the island, where the two could see Crusher and Skunk about thirty yards away.

Kid eyes grew wide, as he ran to his room. _Shit!_ Snake laughed at his captain's misfortune, as he went to go help his namaka bring up what they bought. He should try to stall them, but where was the fun in that?

Kid dashed into his room and grabbed Camille by her hand, yanking her off the bed. "Run to your room now!" he hissed as he threw her down the hatch to the ship's innards. Dazed, she got up and wobbled to her room. _What is wrong with him? Did something happen?_

Rolling her eyes at her captain's frantic behavior, Little Lady went to her room and picked out a fresh set of clothes. Heading to the bathroom, she got ready for what was left of the day.

* * *

She emerged thirty minutes later to find the entire crew assembled on the deck. Heat was in the crow's nest, looking out a periscope. Killer was polishing his blades, Crusher and Skunk were chatting, Snake was napping on a barrel, and Wire was reading the newspaper.

Crusher grabbed Camille by the shoulders. "Finally awake sleeping beauty?"

She smiled. "The captain doesn't seem mad. Did you not put the dress on him?"

"Freckin' rain ruined our plan. But we'll get him next time, don't worry," he snickered.

Snake secretly watched the exchange. _You sneaky wench. You knew they didn't get him and yet you kept a perfectly straight face as you asked._ He filed that information away for later.

Camille walked over to her captain, who was currently staring out at sea. He looked annoyed. "Captain, what is going on?"

He looked to his left, the wench now at eye level. _She's so damn short. I'm sitting for Christ's sake! _He briefly explained the situation to her. Grabbing a small pouch from his pocket, he told her to go get anything she needed but be quick about it. She left the ship with a smile.

* * *

Idly strolling through town, she got many suspicious looks. This however was nothing new to the petite woman. Sighing, she entered a small clothing shop. Browsing through the selection, she was surprised when an elderly woman walked up to her. "Excuse me missy, but if such a darling young lady is a pirate, then I'm a young lass," the woman commented, her age removing any sort of filter.

"Then you have aged terribly, I'm afraid," the young woman replied, never removing her eyes from the clothing racks, frowning when she saw the sizeof the dress she wanted. _Always the wrong size..._she pouted.

The woman barked back a peel of laughter. "A cheeky little one, you are." Her face took on a serious air, "Those men aren't forcing you to be on that ship are they?"

Camille frowned. "If that were the case, would they allow me to walk around unescorted?" she asked, her tone hinting at her annoyance.

"No I guess not. But be careful missy, men are pigs!"

"Where is the bookstore?" the girl asked, wanting to be rid of the older woman's companionship.

"Four streets up, near the river. Why?" As the elderly woman turned her head, Camille was gone.

Making her way to the bookstore, she quickly perused the shelves._ How dare that hag think I'm some poor little hostage! __There is nothing wrong with my crew… _she sighed. She knew how that woman had gotten that impression. _Sometimes I wish I wasn't so feminine looking. Even with the gothic accessories, I still don't look like a pirate, Captain Kid. _

She shook her head and completed her shopping. By the time she was finished, thirteen books rested atop the counter. Quickly paying for them, she began the trek back to the ship, the books in large bags weighing her down.

Climbing up the plank, a rare sight was witnessed: her captain was putting a blonde curly wig on Crusher, who had dozed off. Skunk was next to him, a pink pixie wig on his head. Heat was smiling, Wire was helping the captain, Snake was eating a snack, and Killer was poignantly ignoring his crewmembers.

The little woman giggled. _Does he really think that getting back at them will end their childish antics? _

"Quick woman, which would made him look stupider?" He held up two tubes of lipstick.

She quirked an eyebrow but took the lipstick from him anyway. "The red on Crusher, the purple on Skunk." _Do they just keep this stuff lying around? Wigs, lipstick, and dresses…_

Kid took the tubes and set off to work. He grinned when he was finished. "Heh, who's the pretty princess now?" he taunted. _That's what you bastards get for fucking with me. _ "Wire take a picture!" the captain ordered.

Camille ignored her rowdy crewmembers and walked over to Killer, handing him a book entitled Unique Blades Volume 2. "They didn't have number one. Consider it a way to amend the last gift I got you."

Killer nodded appreciatively and opened the cover. _Might as well do something…_

Camille smiled and took her remaining books to her room. When she returned she heard excited cheering. A marine ship had been spotted in the distance. The crew quickly prepared for battle, Crusher and Skunk ripping off their wigs and trying to wipe off their make-up, as the others pulled out weapons and got into position.

Grappling hooks were soon on the sides of the gothic ship. But the Kid pirates waited; they liked to have home court advantage. When a few were on board, the slaughter fest commenced. Kid raised his hand to pull out their weapons but nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

The marines had received a report that it was Captain Kid they were facing, so no metal was present on them. "Ha! Take that you stinkin' pirate! Captain Useless!*" The man laughed loudly, his tongue lolling out. Kid's crew tensed. You do not provoke the Captain.

_Kid was furious. Did that ass-tard just make fun of my name?! What does he think that without metal I can't do shit_? Kid glowed and shot the man with his flintlock pistol. He apparently had deadly precision, as the man's tongue was shot clean off. His agonized scream set the mood.

"Who you calling useless you ugly bastard?" he smirked viciously. His men charged at the marines. Without any metal weapons, most were easy targets, except for a few really good haki and devil fruit users. The marine Captain was standing at the front of his ship, an expressionless face as he ordered his men to charge.

Heat had his hands full with some sludge guy. His swords got stuck in the guy and his flames had no real effect. Wire skewered his opponents with his pitchfork, and then using them as a shield for oncoming attacks. He was only fighting small fries but they were endless. Skunk sat in the crow's nest firing his toxic bombs. Several opponents had already collapsed, the flesh slowly melting off of their bones. But he had to be careful only to hit the marines. Fortunately he had designed the balls to explode on contact, a gelatinous orange slime splattering out and burning his victims.

Snake was swinging his whip like sword, flinging marines into the sides of the ship, till the internal damage killed them. Crusher had chosen to fight against a very acrobatic swordsman. "Dammit you little fucker, stop moving so I can thrash you!"

At the bow of the ship Killer faced off with the marine captain's right hand man. He was a tall bulky man with budging muscles who used Rokunshiki Techniques. Hardening his skin with Tekkai, he was surprised when Killer managed to knock him back with a well placed kick. "Not so bad for a brat," he chuckled, a trail of blood coming from his lip.

Killer ignored him and focused only on cutting down his opponent. The man's Tekkai would make it hard to cut him but if he tired him out, he would no longer be able to make use of it. What he wasn't expecting was the man's Haki to send him flying into the air. His back made a sickening crunch as he slid down the railing.

Trapped in a corner Camille was up against a large group of soldiers. One fired at her, shooting her in her side. Another went and grabbed her arm. "Hey Captain Useless we got your lit—" He was cut off as his esophagus was ripped from his throat. Shaking, he fell over, blood spewing out from his throat. Camille eyes were glossy and unsympathetic, blood coating her left palm.

The marine's eyes widened as Kid's diabolical laughter cut through the air. "She's a pirate, you bitch! Destroy them wench!"

She nodded and began beheading and ripping apart her opponents. The opposing captain took this chance to join the ongoing battle. He landed near Kid, a blow from his right fist barely missing the redhead. Kid gritted his teeth and the fight began. The two exchange several blows and were now grappling each other, trying to overpower one another. "Looks like we're evenly matched," the other man stated.

"Hardly," the younger snorted, a sword appearing and stabbing the other man in the back. "Just because you didn't bring any metal doesn't mean I don't have any on me." Kid smirked.

"Captain!" A few of his soldiers shouted. One lone man crouched on the deck of the other ship and aimed a canon at Kid. A *kairoseki net was shot out. Kid was partially caught, the net encompassing his upper body, but it was enough. He staggered down, felling lethargic. "Crap…" The other Captain got up and punched him in the face.

"Master Kid!" Heat shouted, only to be kicked in the chest with a sludgy leg. He stumbled, but held his ground. Killer flipped himself over the other fighters and whirled his blades at the man attempting to take out his captain while he was down. He slashed the other captain across the chest, before running over towards Kid. While ripping off the net, which was stuck to all the metal on his captain's coat, he didn't notice the cannon being armed and fired in his direction. He heard the shot but if he moved then Kid would get hit…

The ball whizzed through the air, the explosion was heard, but when the dust cleared, the two were fine. The woman however was a different story. A large gaping hole was present in her torso. She rasped out, "When this is over, retrieve my body. I will reform in an hour or so," before tumbling over.

Killer recovering first, grimly nodded, the rest of the crew pausing.

Kid's eyes widened as she fell over from blood loss. He growled, then called on his power he pulled various weapons from his ship, stabbing the man who shot the cannon repeatedly, until only a red mush remained. Giant arms formed around him, being used to crush his opponent. Killer meanwhile was busy fighting the marines second in command, who staged a sneak attack.

Snake ran over to assist Heat with the sludge man. "Keep an eye on the Captain. He may do something reckless." Heat nodded, heading to Kid's side. The blonde man pulled out his sword.

"Ha. You can't cut me, you idiot! Didn't you see what I did to your weird lo-" He was silenced with a well placed slash in his abdomen. Snake grinned. "How?" the devil fruit user asked, placing his hand to his stomach.

The links between Snake's sword glowed a faint blue. "My Urami is held together by Haki. I can cut a logia type."

The man grinned. "So your sword can cut me. Doesn't mean you're fast enough to," he taunted, raising a fist to attack.

Snake clicked his tongue. "Got you once, I'll get you again." He swung his sword high above his head and aimed for the other man's torso, but he missed as the man dodged.

"Ha, you stupid rookie!" But Snake only grinned as the sword swung back around, and sliced the man's arm off.

"It comes back, you dumbass."

Heat meanwhile was covering his Captain, as the man went on a rampage. After the fighting toned down a bit, Camille rolled over and looked up at Heat, who had a several minor injuries and a burn across his chest. The odd-looking man eyed her in amazement, wondering how she was still moving.

"Get over here,"she wheezed, her breathing was labored. It sounded like she was in pain. But her wound had closed a bit...

Heat looked at her skeptically, but walked over to Camille anyway. She reached out, her hand plunging into Ed's chest cavity as she closed her eyes and focused. The dreadlock man was mystified. His skin tingled and his wounds began to heal.

"There are two things which affect my healing rate: my focus and my energy level. Because I passed out momentarily, I could not focus my power. As such, I only healed a tiny bit. But as I didn't do much fighting before my injury, I still have lots of energy left. Energy which I can direct to someone else, like you Edward. Regrettably, this takes up more of my power than simply healing myself."

She sat up, the large gaping hole still present. "Get the others to me before I pass out again."

Heat looked at his Captain, who seemed to be handling himself just fine, picking off the last of the marines with glee. Skunk and Wire were both fine, Snake had just beaten the sludge man but had sustained a few wounds, most notably a large cut across his leg, Crusher had several shallow cuts across his body from the swordsman he fought, Killer had a dislocated shoulder, and the Captain had several bruises and a black eye.

Heat brought the large brawler to Camille. She repeated the process, leaving a stunned and completely healed Crusher. "Jesus woman. How the hell did you do that?"

She only smiled. Next she took care of Snake, but passed out shortly thereafter. Heat carried her to her room. When he came back, the battle was over.

"Where's the wench?" Kid barked out, his amber eyes darting about frantically.

Heat explained what she did. "She can do that with a giant fucking hole in her?" the man asked, the spot where his eyebrows should have been receding into his hairline.

Killer was quite impressed by what Little Lady had done for their captain. He didn't trust her fully, always being alert and suspicious of anyone, but she defiantly gained favor. And she even managed to heal some crewmembers afterwards. The blonde went to go lay down. His left shoulder was killing him.

Kid ordered the rest of his crew to set sail. There was no reason to stay any longer. Heat, Crusher, and Wire hurled the bodies back onto the marine ship while Skunk pelted a few bombs at it, causing it to explode. The gothic ship set off into the darkening sky.

The crew stayed on deck to take care of the ship as it set off. Kid gave some orders and tossed Heat a small magnet to direct them to the next island. He had calibrated it earlier. The redhead then left, curious to how the wench was holding up.

* * *

Opening her door, he found her lying perfectly still on her bed. The usually terminal wound had begun to close. Her spinal bones already reformed and the ligaments, tendons and muscles were started to materialize.

The hole originally extended from the middle of her stomach, up to her neck. Kid sat at the edge of the bed and watched her reform. It was wicked. He had never seen something so strange. The innards bubbled lightly before they reconstructed themselves. It was disgusting, but he found himself unable to look away. He had been there a good fifty minutes when he realized she was almost all done.

It was then that he noticed a very important something. When her skin reformed, she'd be naked from the waist up. The large man grinned, deciding to stay. If she said anything, he would claim he was curious about her power. Well that wasn't exactly a lie…

Slowly her skin emerged, completely devoid of any imperfections. And finally after what seemed like slow torture, a total of 16 minutes, she was finally finished. He admired the view. Her nipples were a soft mauve, nicely matching her olive complexion. And so he really couldn't help himself; he reached out and grabbed them, giving her breasts a good firm squeeze, biting his lip to contain his smile, when they hardened. He continued his ministrations, breaking only briefly to poke at her stomach, investigating if she was really all better. _Freaky..._

The pale Captain was in a great mood until a knock was heard. Hastily, he grabbed a sheet and tossed it over her body. He'd be dammed if he'd share. "Boss, you in there?"

The door opened, revealing Heat. Kid scowled. "I just wanted to know how she was doing," the taller man asked.

"Her wound is gone. She's breathing normally. I think she's just sleeping," Kid gruffly answered. _Dammit! Leave!_

Heat nodded. "We should let her rest," he advised. Kid frowned but knew Heat was only acting in their namaka's best interests. He followed the taller man out of the room.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Haki: It can be used to sense other people's presence.

2. Esutass sounds like Useless…I took that from Courage: The Cowardly Dog…lolz.

3. Kairoseki: Seastone, natural enemy of the devil fruit user.

* * *

It's a lot longer and will be going up to M next chapter. Review. :P


	17. Because You're a Monster Too

Seventy-eight reviews and 6.865 hits. : p

Hotness hopefully…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Vampire Revan: "Who said anything about simply asking outright? That'd be boring"

To TheDML: "Lol. Thank-you"

To Jen567: Updates. "Yeah it took a while…oops"

To harlequin320: "Thank-you for the compliments"

To Harya: "Yes he is ;p Hopefully there won't be any more cannonball shots anytime soon"

To Kiara Nox: "Thanks"

To OnHisFaceIsAMapOfTheWorld: "Thank-you! Finally someone else who finds it plausible that the man might like to shop. The log pose is controlled by magnets so why shouldn't he be able to navigate as well? I think only giving him the ability to pull up metal and attack with giant arms or hurl it at people is an underestimation of what someone can do with electromagnetism. Yeah I've read all the Kid sorties on fanfiction and all these non-violent or kind women juts seem so wrong for him"

To Moonlight Calls: "It was really entertaining to write, just like this one"

To Liley: "Cute really? Strange, but ok, glad you like it"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Wire had prepared dinner while Kid was below deck, setting aside a small portion for Camille. Dinner was rather uneventful, everyone tired from today's battle, and somber about their mistakes. "Think she's ok?"

"Her wound closed completely, she's just drained form healing us I think..." Heat supplied, scratching his head.

Crusher whistled appreciatively, "That was the shit though, getting a big ass hole in her and still moving."

"If she was stronger she could have deflected the cannon ball," Killer began, changing his chiding tone at seeing the glares directed his way. He sighed and held up his hands in defense. "I'm not saying she did a bad job, only that it could have been better. We need to be more careful. The marines were well aware of our powers. They came well prepared to fight us."

"WE're all fine. That's all that matters," the captain replied, his tone final.

* * *

Kid was sitting on his gothic throne, watching the waves. _Shouldn't she be up yet? Why is her room close to Killer's? Damn mom. Bastard will come out and ask: where are you going? What are you up to? _Kid tried to mimic his first mate's voice, snorting at how girly it sounded.

_This is so fucking annoying!_ He had a nice set of tits in hands earlier and now he was stuck with nothing. The ship was on a clear path to the next island, no enemies were insight, his men were resting…

_She can't sleep for much longer…_

The frustrated man made a deal with himself. He'd take a shower and then if she hadn't gotten up, he'd go check on her. _The hell with Killer, I'm the Captain!_ He'd just order the blond to can it.

* * *

Camille woke up from her nap and shuddered. She had felt a pair of hands on her while she recovering. She shivered. Her nipples had gotten hard, a something which she had never had to deal with before. This was a problem.

While reforming, she was in a suspended state of animation. Aware of her surroundings, but unable to respond, she felt a pair of large hands grope her. She hadn't seen who grabbed her, but the bloody boot print on the floor could only belong to one person. Neither Heat nor Skunk wore boots. Killer, Wire, Crusher wore pointed boots, not flat ones. And Snake's feet were too small to make this imprint. That left only one suspect-Eustass Captain Kid.

The petite woman was incredibly confused. She tried to think of a single instance where a situation could be perceived as sexual between herself and her captain. _Damn it. I'm no good at discerning this type of thing. Those years in the lab should have been the time in which I leaned about this type thing…ok, think. You've seen him naked. But that was an accident. If Killer had not opened the door, I wouldn't have hid in his closet. _

She shook her head in dismay. _That incident shouldn't have caused anything. What else? He pinned me to the bed when I attacked Killer. And he turned cherry red when Crusher teased him. But that happened right when I joined his crew. Would he really put so much stock in one occurrence?_

She paused and thought of the one bit of advice she had gotten from her mom about boys. Her mom's delicate voice floated in her head. _"Honey boys lack the ability to follow reasonable logic. And the older they get, the stranger and stupider they become. Just look at your father."_

_That didn't help_. Maybe one the guys could help her figure this out…somehow the thought of talking to one of them about this seemed so very odd. She giggled, imaging their horrible advice and jibes. And she had another problem to contest with this as well. This left her with one option: go talk to her captain. Standing, she got dressed and resolved to deal with this immediately.

* * *

Making her way up to deck, she was surprised to find a quiet ship. Entering the kitchen, she found a note on the table, "Grub's in the fridge." Well she was hungry,…_N__o I'm just delaying talking with the captain._

Steeling herself, she went and knocked on his door. "WHAT!"was angrily shouted from the other side, as the door was yanked open. Seeing his expression stole her courage for a minute. _What if he is not the culprit and he simply brought me to my room? How mad will he be if I accuse him?_ But then she noticed something and thought of a surefire way to guarantee she had the right man.

Kid was wearing a pair of black pants and had a towel in his right hand, drying his hair. He grinned when he realized it was the wench. "Captain, I came to see if you had any injuries from our last battle. I passed out before I could check on you."

"Yeah I have something for you to check out." He pulled her inside and locked his door.

She blinked up at him curiously. Her head was spinning. _I know I have trouble identifying come-ons but that had to be one._ His predatory eyes were melting her resolve. _Fear accomplishes nothing. It only hinders you. I have to figure this out. You do not scare me._ She repeated her manta to calm herself.

She gestured for him to sit and began to heal his minor bruises. She was standing in between his legs as he sat at the edge of his bed. Reaching forward, she made a small cut on her palm and pressed her hand to a bruise on his middle abdomen. He felt the soreness leave. She then moved to his eye.

Now was his chance_. I have her alone. I'm on my bed. Now what the hell do I say? This would be so much easier if I could just order her to do it…_he frowned. _That sounded desperate._

Camille picked up his hand and turned around. _What the hell is she doing? I don't have any cuts on my hand._ He was silenced when she used it to cup her breast. Out of instinct, he squeezed it. She tensed, and bit back a small moan. "So you are the culprit," she daintily whispered.

_Culprit…crap how does she know I what I was doing earlier?_ He decided to play dumb as she didn't sound happy. "Culprit of what?"

"The culprit who gropes people in their sleep," she softly replied.

"Che. And how do you know that?" he asked, wondering what got him caught.

"Your boot print was on my floor and your hand matches the one I felt on my chest earlier," she deadpanned, staring up at him.

Red eyes stared at glossy black ones. A set of red lips pouted at a grinning black ones. _Couldn't be any less intimidating if you tried. _

"You have nice cans," he cracked. He could not come up with any better response. She lost it.

"That all you can say? 'You have nice cans' Do you think that justifies it? You do not go around groping people in their sleep! How would you like it if I groped you?"

He smirked. _You have no idea what you just said do you?_ "I'd like that very much," he cheekily replied, shamelessly ogling her chest.

Her face reddened in anger. "You…You baboon!" Camille screeched, balling her fists by her sides.

Kid's smile left his face. "Did you call me a baboon, wench?" he bit out, a dark shadow overtaking his face.

"Yes! Big, stupid, perverted baboon!" she yelled.

He lunged forward and slammed her small frame into the wall. "You will not make fun of me, you bitch."

She groaned but stretched her fingers and dug them into the skin of his wrist, which was trapping her. "You're the one who is bitching," she hissed.

She was about to pull out a vein, when he jerked his arm out of her reach. He had forgotten that she had blood on her hand. Kid growled and slapped her, the force throwing her backwards. She almost fell over, but was leaning against the wall. He walked over to re-pin her, this time being careful of her hands, trapping them on either side of her with his legs. He succeeded and leaned in to gloat. "Che if you can't use your hands you can't remove anything," he teased though large huffs.

She glared defiantly up at him and kicked him in the shins. She didn't have much range of motion so it didn't cause any real damage but her meaning was clear. He gritted his teeth. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

She kicked him again. Had she been a bit more familiar with him she would have known that fighting him was the worst thing she could do. It only served to excite him more. _Damn it why are you so hot when you fight?! Evil bitch! _

He scowled and rammed her harder against the wall. She grunted and slid downward. He loosened his grip slightly, preparing to move her to his bed. He had just lowered her to the mattress when she reached up and slapped him, her small hand print leaving an imprint on his pale cheek.

Kid's eyes widened in surprise. No one had ever slapped him. Punched him yeah, but slapped-never. The woman had some nerve. He looked down. She was breathing heavy and staring fiercely up at him. There was something sexy about her gaze as she craned her neck to glower at him. And so he bit her. Hard.

She shrieked. Half in surprise and half in some emotion she could not put her finger on. He liked that sound so he did it again, this time sucking on her skin, to leave a his mark. A moan escaped her lips. She froze. It was that problem again.

He chuckled. "So you liked that?" But his expression did a 180 when he saw her face. She looked horrified.

She blinked twice fast and shivered. "I thought it was broken…why now after I gave up on it?"

Kid stared down at her. Just what the fuck was she talking about? "You moaned. Now what the hell are you going on about wench?"

She stared off into space before replying."After I got out of the lab, I had discovered that I was immune to most forms of emotion, particularly ones relating to affection, including sexual arousal. Things of such nature didn't work, no matter the attractiveness the guy or any action on my part. I was frigid," she sighed. "I figured one of the experiments got rid of that kind of thing, seeing as how distracting it can be."

Kid quietly processed this for a bit and then grinned hungrily. "So I'm the only one who's ever turned you on?"

Camille turned bright red. "I guess so but…"

"But what?" He leered. Lowering his head, he tasted her neck once more.

She gasped out. "But…not used to...aaah!... still mad!" she protested.

A switch in Kid's mind clicked. He knew what would get her to continue. _She has got to be the strangest woman alive. Logic_. _A no way out argument… You won't get emotional so it only has to logical_."You're twenty. That's plenty old enough. Hell you're kinda far behind."

She clammed up for a moment. He took it as a good sign. "If you're worried about the pain, it doesn't hurt near as bad as people bitch about. Besides I bet you've literally been ripped in half before."

She grimly nodded. "Your body wants it." he pointed to her chest, her nipples showing through her dress. He pinched one for emphasis. She shuddered but still leaned into his touch.

"You've tried before so you must have wanted it. Why no, now that you have the opportunity?" _Heh, this is easy. Now agree already dammit. I can't control myself for much longer._

She squirmed at his touch but felt herself giving in. _I wanted to be normal. I did not want to be the frigid ice queen. But why him? Egotistical, sarcastic, violent, lip-stick wearing baboon!_ she mentally hissed. A voice deep in the inner chambers of her mind piped up. _But he knows who you really are. And he's fine with that. It takes a monster to truly appreciate another monster. Those village boys thought you to be a sweet little nurse maid. Is it any wonder you weren't interested?_

She stilled in shock. It made sense. On his ship she was normal. He liked watching her fight, getting covered in the blood of her enemies. The man encouraged it even. He had also apparently watched her heal and she knew how that frightened most. Her powers were exciting, not scary to this man…She gulped. _Am I really so easy to please? Acceptance is all I need?_ The voice chimed in again. _Doesn't hurt that he's not ugly or anything. Rather attractive don't you think? What exactly is your objection? He's just another monster. You're vicious, he's violent. You're cocky, he's arrogant. You're cynical, he's sarcastic. You're sick, he's twisted. What are you against lip-stick? _

Camille paused but could not find a fault she herself wasn't guilty of. Except for his childishness. _So says the woman who gave Killer a polka-dotted thong._ Her conscious added. She bristled. _He deserved it._

Distracted with her inner dialogue she failed to notice Kid's impatience. If she was distracted, he wasn't going to pass it up. Using his devil's fruit ability, he eased the zipper of her dress down. She snapped back to reality when he pulled it down to her waist, her red bra the only thing between him and his targets. He had that greedy look about him again. It made her nervous.

"Captain? I-" She cried out as he popped her left tit in his mouth. He had managed to undo the hooks with his power and then quickly pull the bra down. The redhead's tongue darted out, teasing her already sensitive bud. He released his grip on her as he felt her relaxing. _Fuck yeah. Now moan for me woman!_

She could feel herself heating up. So many new feeling at once felt like overload to her inexperienced body. Kid lifted up his right leg onto the bed and placed it between her legs. He pushed it up to meet her center. He tilted his head and whispered in her ear, "You're wet"

She blushed and turned her head away from his smirking countenance. _I do not blush. Embarrassment is a useless emotion…_

Her captain picked her up sand sat her on his lap, facing his dresser. She could see herself in the mirror. His left hand lifted up her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh. His right remained planted firmly on her left breast, teasing her nipple.

She bit her lip to prevent any sounds from leaving her mouth. His left hand slowly rose higher until he was running his finger along the edges. He used his index finger to lightly brush her through her panties. That satisfied grin was back. And what was worse was she could see in the mirror. It gave her the chills.

A loud rumbling was heard. He was laughing. "See," he said, putting his finger in front of her face. It was wet. He began teasing her, using feather-light strokes to arouse her. She fidgeted in his lap, a soft moan coming out.

It had been the sign Kid was waiting for. Not giving her a chance to react, he slid his hand into her panties and circled her clit. "Aaaah!" She took in a sharp intake of breath. _It feels so good._

"Now say you want it," he implored_. I need this. You need this. Say it!_

She mewled in response. This was hard. She had no real reason to stop. No one else had elicited this type of response out of her._ What if I never found anyone else who also could? This might be my only chance…_

"…Yes," she shakily answered.

He plunged his finger into her. Camille whimpered. "God Dammit woman. You're soaked."

The small woman looked down, her cheeks aflame. _Such vulgar language._ "That's a good thing, you idiot. Che, don't tell me you're embarrassed?"

She glared at him. The tall man smirked in reply. "You're hot when you're angry."

A confused look encompassed her face. He let out a deep baritone chuckle. And without warning, he began moving his finger rhythmically in and out. Her breathing became labored, her small frame moving, urging the finger to go deeper. "No," he scolded. "This is the warm-up. You're not cumming till I'm inside you" He made lazy circles on the outside of her folds causing her to pant and moan.

She frowned. _I don't like giving you all the control…_She grasped his hard-on through his pants and rubbed the tip. He hissed in pleasure. She gave him a soft, seductive smile.

"Che so you wanna play? Fine" Kid pulled her panties down and flung them across the room. He slid her dress down and flipped her on her back before pulling his pants off. Grabbing his cock he ran it along her wet folds. "Ne, Cap-Tain!" The tone of her voice urged him on.

Without any warning, he rammed into hard. Unsuspecting of the blow, she screamed loudly. A high-pitched yell of agony. She felt her hymen tear. It had hurt…

He licked his lips, her scream making him want it even more. "It's better to get it over with fast," he muttered, setting the pace with deep thrusts. "Hell woman, you're tight."

She groaned and tried to catch her breath. The pain was subsiding to a dull throb and her body was quickly heating up. She had never felt this way before. She licked her lips and looked over to the mirror. Their expressions, the movements, the quick panting…it had a mesmerizing quality to it. Perhaps it was all just physical and she was reading a bit too much into it, but she felt alive for the first time in her adult life.

She did not have much time to ponder this as his speed quickly picked up. Her body was rammed into the bed from the force he generated. Incoherent garble and mewls poured from her mouth. The spiky redhead could feel her walls tightening around his manhood. She was close. _Why did I go so long without sex? This is fuckin amazing! She's so damn wet._

Breathing heavy himself, he knew he didn't have much longer. It was late and that battle had tired him out more than he'd like to admit. Practically growling, he felt her climax, her tight folds almost painfully squeezing him, prompting him to lose control and cum as well. She let a high-pitched yell, feeling the pleasure of her first orgasm.

Kid slumped over and laid on top of her. He didn't want to pull out. That feeling sucked. Camille was panting hard and tired to push him off. He was too heavy. Reluctantly he rolled over and pulled out. They both moaned.…exhausted. Neither remembered falling asleep.

* * *

It took forever but this was a difficult chapter to write. I kept writing and re-writing it trying to keep him in character. I hope I succeeded. Enjoy and review. Oh and I have forum out: Supernova Yumminess.


	18. Only the Wench Would Answer Like That

Eighty-eight reviews and 8,325 reviews. :P

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

harlequin320: "Urges more than feeling ATM unfortunately"

loser94: "Thank-you"

sucker4villians: "It not sick; only super-hot. And the rating has been upped since I added ch17"

Moonlight Calls: "Yeah sorry but I took forever to update…oppsie"

TheDML: "Thanks. It was really difficult"

Vampire Revan: "Thank-you. Yeah he did it. You know there are not many stories where he does actually do it…just snippets and allusions or interruptions. It sucks"

Liley: "The best E. Kid story…I like the sound of that. Now if only more people would actually review…"

OnHisFaceIsAMapOfTheWorld: "I'm glad they did. I have a reason for including the mirror, I just can't share it yet"

TesSa: "I'm glad you like it"

KuroiNeko72: "Thanks for the review"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Camille was very comfortable where she was. She snuggled closer into the thick duvet and the warm arm she was cuddled around. _Arm?.._.

Suddenly last night was brought to the forefront of her mind. A rush of emotions met her at once. She blushed and buried her head under the black satin pillow, never having been so intimate with anyone before.

She had not been forced, coerced yes, but the ultimate decision was hers. And she had agreed. It had been exciting and pleasurable, but... _what happens now? This didn't change anything, did it? I am content with my place in the crew…_

The small woman made an attempt to stretch, but Kid had her trapped under his left arm. She pouted, really wanting to get up already. Not only was she hungry but she needed a shower after last night. Camille stared up at the man next to her. His fiery locks obscured his most of his face, his lips parted slightly, as he took in even deep breaths.

_He is attractive…for an annoying baboon._ She giggled; he had drooled a bit on his pillow.

Sighing, she snuggled closer. There was nothing she could do about it now. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she failed to notice him begin to stir.

Blinking away the haze, Kid adjusted to the morning light. _Shit I forgot to put the curtain over the porthole. I hate the fucking lig-_he froze, his visage invaded by the smiles of his crew.

Outside his room stood Crusher, Skunk, Wire, and Snake. Skunk and Snake were busy making kissy faces at him while Crusher was air groping Wire's chest as the fishnet man soundlessly moaned.

The redhead's eyes flared. _Those stupid bastards!_ "I'm gonna kill all of you, you fucking assholes!" he yelled, starling the woman next to him.

His men darted away, laughing. Kid stood up violently, knocking Camille off of him. He was at the door, arm on the handle, when he felt a tug at his arm. "WHAT!" he bellowed, his eyes flashing.

"You're naked," she deadpanned. _…bonehead._

He paused. "So! They've seen it before. They need to suffer my wrath now!" He yanked the door handle open, overcome by anger.

She pulled his arm back, and handed him his pants. "What if someone attacks us? Do you want to fight nude?"

"Che!" He threw them on, quickly stomping out the door, in search of his prey.

Camille sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm sticky." She got no response.

* * *

Kid stormed across his deck, wearing only his pants, bracelets, and goggles, which had fallen around his neck. He could hear the laughing-it infuriated him. _Just where were those fuckers hiding? _All the metal on the ship angrily buzzed.

Killer coughed from his perch on the railing. "Captain," he said respectively. _He doesn't even have his belt on. I don't want his pants to fall off…_

Kid frowned. _Dammit, now Killer knows._ "Che, where are those bastards?" he asked, glowering.

"Kid, go finish getting dressed. No one but the wench wants to see that." A grin formed on the other side of his mask. Sometimes even he couldn't resist…

The pale man's eyes glittered with rage. "Killer, you have three seconds to either rat out the other bastards or get out of my sight before I launch your girly ass into the ocean," the younger man threatened icily.

Killer puffed out his chest. "I'd like to see you try," came the cocky response.

Kid growled and lunged for his first mate.

* * *

Camille was busy cleaning herself off. The restroom adjoining her captain's room was much nicer than any of the other ones on the ship. It was a large black marble tub with a dark maroon curtain. She filled the tub up and scrubbed herself. It was relaxing. She wondered how her captain was faring…what should she call him now? Lover sounded too foreign and it really didn't suit him. She thought of all the cute names she heard other women use.

_Honey-bun, love-muffin, sweetheart, darling…_she laughed out loud, harder than she had done in a long time, picturing his response to being called either of those, or worse, other people's reactions.

* * *

Captain Kid was chasing his men across the ship with various pieces of metal. He had magnetized Killer's scythe blades to the railing and was in a punching match with the owner of said blades.

Done with her bath, Camille put on her dress from last night, reasoning she hadn't worn it for very long…

Exciting the captain's cabin, she snuck away to make breakfast, even though it was already half past eleven. She caught a glimpse of her crew laughing, fighting, and taunting one another. She smiled softly and started cooking breakfast.

* * *

The fighting had died down mostly, with Kid becoming exhausted from using his powers so much. He slumped down against his cabin. Heat handed him his coat.

Killer slid down beside his best friend. "You know that this can get complicated?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stuff it mom," the man huffed out, stretching and popping his back.

The blonde frowned but pressed on, "Have you talked to her?"

Kid glared up at his first mate. "About what?"

Killer mentally face planted. He had forgotten that Kid's knowledge with woman only extended to one night stands. He had no idea what he had to deal with now. "About what you two are now, idiot."

The redhead would have quirked an eyebrow if they existed. "…I'm her captain that's what."

"Kid like as in what you are romantically..."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Don't use that word. We're…crewmates with benefits," he said, smirking at his retort.

Killer shook his head, barely holding back a sigh. "That's just a glorified way to say fuckbuddies. She's going to want more than that."

"Che. And how would you know? You suck with women," the pale man scoffed.

The older man raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, don't listen. When it comes back to bite you in the ass, don't bother me," he huffed.

Kid snorted, standing to head back to his room. He was surprised to see that Camille was gone. The smell of pancakes greeted his nose. _Good she's still knows she's got a job to do. Freckin Killer with his weird ideas…like I'd listen to a guy whose had his balls threaten to be chopped off by hordes of angry bitches. He doesn't know what he's talking about._

* * *

Kid showered and then went to the kitchen for breakfast. The wench had served everyone like usual and was munching on some toast. All was as it should be.

Except the winks his crew was giving him…it was getting old fast. His eyes narrowed and put a stop to that quickly...until an idiot had to open his mouth.

"So Camille, how did you sleep last night?" Crusher boldly asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Heat choked on his food, Snake stopping to pat him on the back. Everyone else looked down but wondered what the little woman would say.

"I slept well. And you?" she responded politely, not bothering to look his namaka in the eyes.

"That's not what I was talking about. You're not that oblivious are ya?" the hulking man asked, his expression confused.

"I understood your meaning. I just feel no need to humor you," she replied quietly.

Crusher rolled his eyes but before he could snap back, Kid burst out laughing. He liked her little pseudo-polite quips. "She answered exactly what you asked. Now drop it!" he growled. _Mind you own damn business._

Only munching was heard for several minutes. Killer was the first to break the silence. "Woman, what is Kid to you now?"

Kid glared at the blond, but it lost its effect as he had a mouthful of food. The others listened on intently. She had been worried about this. Hopefully nothing had changed. She steeled herself and prayed she gave the right answer. _Killer must you always interfere? I wanted to talk to him in private_. "He's my captain and I am Camille. That is all," she answered plainly.

"HA!" the redhead sputtered, food particles flying everywhere. _Stupid ass Killer! I knew I was right!_

"Don't tell me you're ok with being fuckbuddies?" he asked incredulously.

The girl played with her fork before responding. "We are two people who had intercourse. If that makes us fuckbuddies, then it is what it is," she calmly replied._ Thank-goodness._

Kid roared with more laughter.

"So you're not going to put a label on it?" the long haired man asked, thoroughly flabbergasted.

She shook her head. "No, what would I call him? Lover, honey-muffin,…dear? It sounds too outlandish in my opinion." The crew snorted at each word she said, their captain's cheeks sporting a pink hue.

Killer paused, at a loss for words. "You're just weird, you know that?"

"Maybe," she sipped her juice. "But you're contradictory. You say that women are too dramatic but you seem to enjoy causing your daily dose of drama," she said smiling up at the tall man.

The crew snickered. "Did you just call me a woman, wench?" he hissed, ready to fight. _Her and her little smartass remarks..._

"Ya, she did. Now sit down, girly-man," his captain ordered.

Killer shook with anger, but was calmed by Heat. "She's just a bit different. Leave it at that."

The blonde hesitantly sat back down, and breakfast continued normally, the wench smiling at him from across the table. _I wouldn't have had to be cheeky if you had just left it alone. That information is personal. Quit being nosy._

The other cleared out the kitchen, off to do their own thing. Only two of them remained. Kid smirked at Killer, the gloating etched on his face. "Don't get cocky. You just happened to find the most bizarre woman on the GrandLine," he spat.

"Che. You're just mad about being wrong," Kid said smiling with a mouthful of pancakes.

He handed the last one to Killer, a sign he understood what he was getting at. _I know you're worried but I'm fine. She's not a succubus like Natsume. So shut-up and eat._

Killer took the pancake and nodded. They ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

I finally got my thesis proposal approved so I've been really busy running around. Sorry about the wait and its crappy length but I will be updating again Sunday. Review and check out my forum please.


	19. Mine

Ninety-nine reviews and 9,263 reviews. :P

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

harlequin320: "Thanks"

sucker4villians: "Can't tell you who she is yet, but thank-you for the review"

Moonlight Calls: "More on who Natsume will come later. I just can't give away plot bunnies. School's going ok right now…hopefully it gets better"

TheDML: "Thank-you for your support"

Vampire Revan: "He's Rapunzel. Of course there will be more sexy scenes. I hate it when it ends after the first time a character has sex"

Liley: "I couldn't see him liking cutesy name calling"

OnHisFaceIsAMapOfTheWorld: "The secret thing would have been too ridiculous. And Kid will never be lovey-dovey…it be too creepy for me to write"

TesSa: "she might just accept it…for now. And more on Natsume later; just a teaser for now"

Elthia: "Thank-you for reviewing"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The day progressed normally after that. After lunch, Camille and Killer started up their training session. Crusher was busy lifting weights. Heat and Kid were below deck in the darker man's workshop. Skunk had his hands full making more poison bombs and such, in anticipation of their next fight. Wire and Snake cleaned up the kitchen, and then sparred against one another.

Camille had managed to nick Killer's leg, a drastic improvement from last time. When they sparred she only used her jian and fan. Their training served to improve her skills with a blade. With today's lesson over, the two rested against the railing.

"You were being a bitch earlier."

She frowned. "I was not ready to answer that particular question. I wanted to speak to him alone first. You forced my hand," she said, sitting down next to him sighing, "I was annoyed."

The massacre soldier snorted. "You better not think that your relationship with Kid changes anything. You won't get any special privileges," he added, pulling a rag out of his pocket.

"I do not expect any, nor do I have want of any. Why must you always be so suspicious of everything?" she asked, staring intently at him.

"…" Killer started cleaning his blades, hoping to ignore his fellow pirate.

Camille cocked an eyebrow. "I need to provide you with answers but you do not have to extend the same courtesy?"

The blonde scrubbed his bladed harshly. "Women are sneaky. And greedy. I don't want to see Kid get sucked into all that mess," he replied.

"Want could I possibly demand? The loot we get is more than enough to satisfy my needs. I still have some left over from last time."

"…I'm still watching you."

The young woman's eyes studied her instructor carefully. "You really are a woman-hater. . . What did she do?"

"None of you business!" he hissed, his tone defensive. _Natsume was an evil manipulating bitch. If I ever see her again-_ his rant was interrupted.

Camille smiled. "So there was someone." _Idiot Baboon. _

Killer cursed. _Damn her!_

"You know it's wrong to lump half the worlds population into one generalized group. Not all women are the same." She stood up and walked away, leaving Killer to his brooding.

* * *

Camille entered the lab and spent the rest of the day helping Skunk and working on her new project: a way in which to denature the chemical make-up of her opponents into their basic elements. She had it down on paper and was almost done synthesizing the prototype chemical. All she need now were lab rats…

Wire had prepared chicken dumplings for dinner. It was amazing. Talk centered around when they'd be arriving at the next island and what supplies they needed. When dinner finished, some of the crew went below deck to play pool. Ed had made them some handcrafted cue-sticks that they wanted to try out. Camille helped Wire pick up and was heading to her room when a large pale hand stopped her.

Kid stared down at her before ushering her to his room. Locking the door, and remembering to draw the curtains, _Not this time you rats!_ he grinned. Camille tensed. He had the hungry look about him again. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small quarter sized object.

It was a metal pendant in the shape of their jolly roger. Without a word, he pulled off the heart shaped pendant on her choker and attached his own before appraising her with a smile._ Perfect._

Fingering the pendant, she inspected its quality. It was a nice gesture, as it clearly took some effort to make, but she felt like he was laying claim to her. As if that pendant declared property of Captain Kid. But when she was his grin, she knew she couldn't refuse.

"This is that magnetic locator thing I was talking about. That way I can always find you," Kid explained.

_So not only is my property collar, it also functions a locator chip. Lovely. But he means well and it is kinda cute…_"Thank-you," she said.

He nodded. She made her way to the door, preparing to leave, when his arm snaked around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

She sighed. "I need a shower. And then I was going to sleep."

"There's a shower here and it's the nicest on the ship," he pulled her along, fully intent on getting his way.

Cornering her, he smirked. "I assume you plan on keeping me here?" she asked, mostly unfazed.

He only grinned. _What sane man would you let you go sleep by yourself? I have more things I want to do to you. _

He squeezed her thigh, stepping in between her legs. "Woman, I don't think you understand. You're mine," he declared, his amber eyes holiding her captive.

She trembled. That look was disarming. _Yours? You egotistical asshole. I—aah!_

Kid's hand found her panties and started playing with the edge. "You only did it once. You can't be satisfied from that. Don't you want to try different things?" he leered.

She blushed and shook her head in the affirmative. _I'd be more ok with all this if you weren't so possessive. _

Chuckling to himself, the redhead fondled her right breast, grinning madly when it hardened. The woman in his arms pouted, biting at her check to keep her herself form moaning and encouraging the selfish man. But that did little to deter Kid, who took her silence as a challenge to up the ante. Leaning down, he began licking the right side of her neck while his hands busied themselves with squeezing her thighs. The brunette squeaked as a lone digit stoked her folds. Her captain preened with delight.

Camille looked down and saw his erection growing. She tentatively reached out and stroked it, smiling when he stiffened.

"Woman, …" he moaned, pulling her hand away.

She wiggled out of his grasp and continued her ministrations. "If you can play with me, I see no reason as to why I can't do so in return." _What is it with the men on this ship and hypocritical behavior? _

The petite woman tugged at belt, carefully undoing the clover pattern before dropping the belt and sash on the floor. His pants slid down, his erection peeking through his boxers. She smiled softly and gave him a firm tug, smirking when he moaned for her.

Kid was breathing heavy. He liked it but giving Camille her way was not something he could consent to. Before she could process what was happening, he pushed her against the tile wall, his hard on pressed against her back. "Che, and where was this confident little minx last night?"

"You surprised me earlier. Now I am curious," she answered truthfully, her eyes rife with yearning.

He grinned. "So you liked last night?" He carefully shrugged his coat off, letting it pool to the floor.

"Yes. But I'd like it even more if you-"

Kid had pulled down her panties and hiked her left leg up. "You talk too much."

She moaned when his hand reached out and played with her. His dark chuckle reminded her that she only wanted a shower. "Captain I need my shower"

He rolled his eyes. "Che, fine. We'll do it in the shower." Unzipping her dress with his magnetism, he scooped her up and dashed to the tub, before drawing the curtain and turning on the water. _This isn't what I meant you baboon. _

The water shot out cold, making the woman yelp. Kid snorted. The pale man pinched her nipples and dipped a finger into her. She panted in pleasure. Getting a rhythm going, he added a second finger. He wanted her good and ready.

Kid turned Camille against the wall and lifted her leg. Grabbing his cock, he positioned himself and thrust into her, groaning at the tightness of her pussy. She hissed at the intrusion. Gripping her hips, he rocked forward, marveling at just how good it felt.

Camille's moans promoted him to go faster. The redhead loved the way she sounded; it was a half cry-half hiss of pleasure. He shuddered and picked up the pace...

* * *

Afterwards they were lying down in his bed. Something had been bothering him. _The wench is just too accepting of this arrangement. It's weird._ "Why are you ok with this?" he asked rolling over to face her.

"…the sex, you mean?" He nodded. "First off, I enjoy it," she explained, her cheeks becoming rosy.

In a very pragmatic way, she continued, "Secondly, sex is medically good for you. There are several benefits to it. And lastly, you are capable of turning me on and so it would be a waste if I didn't take advantage of this." _There has to be more to it than you understanding me…_

"Creepy bitch," he muttered. _Clinical one moment, raging angry bitch the next, sexy moaning woman later…_

"I know I really don't make much sense emotionally but it's unfamiliar to me" she replied, somewhat morosely.

He didn't like that sad tone. A crying woman was hell to deal with. "Che, and who said I wanted to deal with all that emotional crap? Its better this way."

She smiled and snuggled next to him under the covers. His expression became annoyed. _Fucking snuggler._ But he was too tired to really care.

* * *

The next two weeks passed without any real happenings. They raided a merchant ship, but other than that, it was just routine training. They were all looking forward to docking soon. Boredom was killing them and putting their captain in a foul mood. Which was saying something considering he was getting some every night. So they planned on being there awhile to enjoy dry land and its comforts.

What they were not yet aware of, was that by waiting they would run into another supernova pirate group.

* * *

Super busy atm but I'll try an update regularly like I used to. The poll is complete and the Hawkins pirates won. Review and check out my forum.


	20. A Kidd Pirate BBQ & Q&A with a Supernova

105 reviews and 10,084 hits. :P

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

harlequin320: "Thank-you"

Moonlight Calls: "Being non-killing suspense is not suspense"

TheDML: "Killer will be given his own story chapter later. Yay for smut-lovers!"

Vampire Revan: "There will definitely be more lemon in the future."

Lexly: "Hawkins…they won my poll"

Liley: "Yes it is :)"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

A large gothic ship, bathed in caked blood arrived port side on Kizochikkuna Tori no Tochi*. The citizens were in uproar. The Kid pirates were known for excessive violence. Already the paper had covered their exploits in of Ame no shima. Killer read aloud: "Kid pirates decimate Marine Base."

A picture depicting the explosion and a burning ship were featured. The crew cheered, loud whooping and hollers prevalent across the ship. Till Killer read further along…

He sighed. "Kid, they're writing crappy rumors about us again."

Their captain frowned and took the paper Killer offered. "…WE DO NOT EAT FUCKING CHILDREN!" the younger man screeched.

Heat pried the paper from Kid's angry clutches, and skimmed the article. Apparently they were claiming that the reason they were called the Kid pirates was due to them abducting small children and roasting them.

"…What the fuck?" Skunk asked.

"Nani? How the hell did they come up with this bullshit?"

"If they're going to say it anyway, maybe we should be seen barbequing some marines?" Heat offered quietly.

Kid grinned maliciously. "Ed, you're a monster."

The blue-haired man smiled. "I try. We could even bring some BBQ sauce," he added.

Dark laughter echoed through the ship. "Hey it mentions you cupcake. 'Little Lady has been seen with the Kid pirates but it is unconfirmed if she is now a member of their crew,'" Crusher read.

She unfurled her fan and waved it to her face. "Maybe we should confirm my status. There's bound to be a base here," she supplied.

Her captain only smirked, rubbing his chin in apparent thought. "It has been ages since we fought something. And they said such awful things about us…" he tutted, feigning hurt. His crew laughed. "Let's go men!"

The pirates cheered and set off to find any marine on this shitty island. The citizens had fled the streets, hiding in their homes, peeking out behind closed curtains.

A tick mark appeared on the pale man's face. "We can see you, you dumb bastards!"

Curtains quickly closed as civilians ducked down. Kid scoffed. They trudged onward until their captain grew impatient.

"ARRGH! Where the hell is that fucking base?!" He punched a hole through a window and jerked out a very scared civilian.

The man shook from his head to his toes. "You! Where the hell is the marine base?" Kid snarled, completely unaware of how terrifying he looked.

The man stuttered, unable to form coherent words. "Th, th, th, I…"

"ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"Kid yelled, effectively scaring the man, making him faint. "Che," he scoffed. Stepping though the hole he created, he looked for someone less retarded.

"You, woman. Where are the marines?" he all but demanded.

"Their-base-is-on-the-eastern-side-of- the-island-hidden-in-the-forest!" she rambled out almost too quickly to understand. She had ducked down, covering something protectively with her body.

Kid turned uninterested. The woman was safe, till she opened her mouth. "So, you're not going to eat my baby?" she whispered.

The red-haired man stood frozen in place due to shock and anger. Mostly anger. Low and fuming he rasped, "You think I want you brat? You brought it up, so hand the little fucker over, you stupid bitch!" His voice rising with each syllable spoken.

Her face contorted in terror, clutching her baby tightly. She shook her head and cried.

"Captain, …" Heat whispered. _The baby is innocent._

"You hear this stupid cunt?! What dumbass believes we eat babies?!" he yelled, eyes ablaze. _How the hell believes everything they read? Why the hell would I eat babies? Do I look like I eat babies!_

When he noticed his captain's eyes on him, he continued, "Civilians only have the newspaper to go by Master Kid. They are ill-informed. Taking her baby will only give the marines fuel for their rumor. We know where the base is thanks to her; let's go deal with the real issue," the taller man said soothingly.

Kid snorted. "Che. You're lucky we have a schedule to keep," he huffed, pointing at the woman, before turning around. "Let's go men. We got a barbeque to attend!"

His men cheered, knowing full well their captain was only saving face after his little tantrum. They trudged through the town, through the forest, and finally made it to the base in an hour.

While in the forest, they noticed all kinds of colorful and nosily squawking birds. One bird had the nerve to land on Kid's head…he must have thought the spiky hair was a tree or something. He was the start of their barbeque...

When they reached the base, there was no need for subterfuge. At the top of his lungs, the pale man screamed, "YOU RUMOR SPREAIDNG BASTARDS PREPARE YOURSELVES, CUZ EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FUCKERS WILL BE BEGGING FOR DEATH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Their battle cry issued by their commander, the pirates charged.

* * *

Four hours later the base was no more. They were currently outside having their celebratory barbeque. They had kept two unusual things from the base, along with their usual loot: a transmitter video den-den-mushi and a bunch of live marines. Setting the camera up, Kid spoke into it, "So you say we roast children, huh? We'll check out our barbeque," he said gleefully.

Kid called forth metal objects from the base and molded them* into skewers, which Heat them heated and Wire stabbed their victims with, careful to miss any vital pints. Live victims were more fun. Agonized screams rose from the defenseless soldiers. They begged for mercy, offered anything in return for being set free, but their pleas were meet with deaf ears. Fury had overcome the redhead; there was no way he was stop.

Skunk stepped forward and tossed some of his toxic nerve bombs at their victims, "Seasoning" he snickered.

"Gotta toughen up the meat." Crusher punched a few of them, blood spewing out of their stab wounds.

Snake poured some alcohol over them. "Helps them cook faster. Good marinate too."

"Anything else?" Kid grinned sadistically.

"Meat should melt in your mouth," Camille added emotionlessly, throwing a vial she procured from her pocket at the soldiers. They started screaming, their flesh bubbling and melting off.

Kid smirked sardonically, "Let it rip Ed!" he ordered.

Heat threw back his head and opened his mouth wide, flames encasing the marines, the alcohol speeding up the process. Cries of pain washed over the pirates, soothing their anger like no lullaby ever could. The rancid smell of burnt flesh almost ruined the mood. Almost. "Like it, you fucking bastards? Make up anymore crap and we'll do it again," he darkly promised, his black lips curling into a sneer.

The transmission cut off and the pirates took their loot to the ship. Afterwards they went out for a night on the town. Only one bar was brave enough to stay open despite seeing the chaos in the distance. They lost a few chairs and a table—one guy got stabbed but they were rewarded greatly for their efforts. Pirates always had a ton of money to spend.

The Kid pirates had chilled on the island for a few days now. Gathering supplies, seeing the sights, buying thing to keep them occupied on their long voyage, partaking in all the island had to offer-even its seedier side...

* * *

Off in the distance a ship slowly made it way to port.

"Captain, we'll be arriving in an hour and a half," a tall robed figure said.

"The probability of a successful and safe docking, ninety-seven percent," a man with long wavy blond hair announced.

The Kid Pirates were currently wasted in a tavern. The citizens had slowly adjusted to their presence. Just do what they say, don't stare, and you're good. So far, there were only two casualties, a new record for when the Kid pirates stayed on an island.

* * *

Arriving port side, Captain Hawkins took note of another ship. A very gothic themed ship. "There is a ninety-eight point six percent chance that ship belongs to Captain Kid," he asnwered in a monotone.

"Should we be concerned?" one of his men asked, already thinking about the bad reputation the rival pirates had.

"I do not foresee the shadow of death upon any of us." Hawkins climbed across the gangplank and onto shore. "Come, we need to procure supplies."

He dispended funds to his crew and set off himself to find something to eat. He liked to try the local cuisine. He noticed the civilians were on edge. Usually they weren't this way with him. But then again, fear was high after the Whitebeard war and Kid already being here probably didn't help matters. He sighed and entered a small bistro. The waitress politely took his order, but seemed rather timid.

When she came back with his order, he asked, "You are uneasy. As are the other citizens of your town. Why?" he stared at her.

The girl twiddled her apron, stalling for time. Seeing Hawkins' serious face, she looked down and replied, "Well, I don't mean to be rude, so please don't take it that way," she hesitated nervously, "but the presence of two supernovas makes us worried. If the two of you were to fight…"

"You fear the town will be no more." He casually sipped his tea.

The girl fidgeted. He hadn't told her if he intended to fight. Gatehring up her courage, she asked, "Are you going to fight him?"

"I cannot say. If he attacks, then yes. The cards predict a sixty percent chance of confrontation. However, I am not for senseless violence. I hold no vendetta against him," he calmly answered, reaching for a fork.

The girl nodded and left. Hawkins picked up a paper lying discarded on a nearby table. When he read the headline, he almost abandoned his calm demeanor. Shuffling his cards, he needed to ascertain the validity of this claim. He leaned that it was highly probable the Kid pirates attacked the marine base on Ame no shima. He wondered why. But it was virtually impossible for them to be cannibals.

Finishing his meal deep in thought, he decided to go talk with Mr. Eustass. After all the shadow of death was nowhere near him...

* * *

Making his way around town, he only had to notice the darting and worried glances of the civilians to know he was getting close. Looking up ahead, he saw a shady looking tavern, _The Full Barrel._ Walking up, he could see a large redhead seated in the left end of the bar surrounded by his crew. He had found Captain Kid, who was clearly drunk, laughing and talking loudly with his men.

He walked into the bar. The patrons stiffened and the noise stopped save for Kid. "Hey barkeep, another round!" Glossy eyes looked up, taking in the strained appearance of the bartender. "You look ready to shit yourself." He followed the man's line of sight and saw his fellow supernova, Basil Hawkins.

He rolled his eyes, but never took them off the other man. "Pfft. Big deal. What do you want?"

Hawkins crossed the room, people scattering out of his way and out the door. Grabbing a chair, he sat across from the other captain. "You've got some nerve, coming alone." Kid's men tensed and glared at Hawkins. It felt like he was mocking them…Killer unsheathed his blades, just in case.

"I do not see death in my near future. I simply came to ask about your exploits in Ame no shima," the older man asked calmly.

"Che, what's it to you?" the younger man asked, hand stretching out fro his tankard.

"Merely curiosity. I also want to know why the marines wrote you ate children"

The atmosphere became colder. Some of his men jumped up, but Hawkins remained unfazed.

"What did you just say, you fucking prick?" the redhead hissed.

"I know you don't. I just wanted to know if you knew why they wrote that," he relied tactfully.

Kid calmed a bit, but was still suspicious. He took a swing from his tankard. "Because they like to make civilians run from us."

Hawkins stared at him, prompting his to continue. "They know it pisses me off. You can't get supplies, or food, or anything if all the people are hiding," Kid grumbled.

The blonde pondered this. It was brilliant in its simplicity. Make up stories of a blood thirsty killer and people will run for the hills, making it an inconvenience to acquire provisions. How very crafty…

"Then I am sorry for your troubles. I would also like to kn—"

At that moment a small gloved hand rose up Kid's exposed chest and with it an entire body. A petite, feminine body. She had been apparently been napping in Kid's lap. She looked like a living doll. Hawkins was surprised to see such a woman with Kid.

She turned her glassy eyes to Hawkins. "You have pretty hair." And then promptly fell back in her captain's lap, presumably to nap. It got eerily quiet. How does one respond to that?

A chuckle was heard. "Don't mind the passed out pixie. She's had one too many," Wire answered, breaking the silence.

Hawkins only nodded. "She's-"

"Our newest member, Little Lady," Killer replied hastily.

Hawkins nodded. He talked with the other supernova captain for quite some time. The man had some intelligence; if the marines were going to come after him regardless, why not attack them first? Hawkins himself rarely had that level of confrontation with the marines, preferring to avoid unnecessary battles.

During their talk, he had annoyed the pale redhead once or twice but nothing had come of it, except a glare or a snarl. This was probably due to Kid being drunk and subsequently in a better mood, but Hawkins emerged unharmed nonetheless. He left after that, wondering about the young woman napping on such a notorious man. _She held no fear. Her bounty is only 66 million. Impressive for a crewmember and a woman but still nowhere near Kid's… _

But every time he inquired about her, the conversation was quickly turned to another topic. _They're hiding something_. He consulted his cards but nothing really stood out. He could ask specific questions but without any details of that they were hiding, he was at a loss.*

Perusing her bounty he discovered she was also called the Suicide Queen. It warned not to get into close range of her_. She must have some fruit-power..._

* * *

Back at the ship, the Kid pirates were mostly passed out. Killer stayed awake to stand guard but he had a feeling Hawkins would leave them alone. And if not, he cleaned his blades in the moonlight, one leg dangling over the railing as he did so.

Kid had Camille in his room. It had been awkward having another supernova see the wench napping on him. Made him look soft. She had kinda fell there after one too many and drunk Kid found it funny she couldn't handle her liquor. Plus he kinda like her there...but still he might punish her later for the embarrrasment she caused him.

He should've listened to Killer and went back to the ship after she passed out, but when did he ever listen to Killer? It took the fun out of life being so practical.

He took off his boots and climbed into bed, deciding if that fruit-tard said anything, he'd gut him. Camille was curled up on her side, but as soon as Kid settled down…_Attack of the fucking cuddle monster…damn woman_. He pried his arm away only to have her snuggle against his side.

Groaning at her, he fell asleep. _Least no one sees me cuddle the damn wench._

Meanwhile at a far-off naval base, the video Kid made was being reviewed…in horror.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Land of exotic birds: kizochikkuna tori no tochi. I made it up and used google translate to hopefully compile something reminiscent of real Japanese.

2. On Sabaody, he used his powers to fuse the metal closest to his hand before launching the metallic arm at the Kuma bot. So I'm assuming he can fuse and manipulate it to his will…kinda like the OP version of Magneto from X-men.

3. I don't have a full understating of Hawkins powers (freckin Oda) so I've made the limitations up…

* * *

Hope I kept scarecrow boy in character…kinda hard to write since we've seen so little of him. I have a forum and a new poll. Check them out. Please review. Till next time. :P


	21. Crime and Punishment Part I

111 reviews and 11,518 hits. :P

Some naughtiness…part one!

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

harlequin320: "Thank-you. I'll try"

Misz Laidback much: "A-ha! So you're one of the no good readers who don't review! Just kidding. I glad you reviewed. A nosebleed? Lol. I'm going to make the naughty scenes longer, the first was just a tease. :P"

Moonlight Calls: "That rumor…so ridiculous. Glad you liked Hawkins appearance"

TheDML: "Yeah that too. Kid's so dirty! :P Yeah all of the Hawkins fics are yaio…kinda sad. I like a few of them but I feel like most don't really capture his personality"

Vampire Revan: "You will get to see the marines point of view in this chapter. I loved writing that rumor!"

shilo: "Thank-you. Everyone keeps saying it's the best E. Kid story…now if only my review count would show that…"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The Whitebeard War had already taken a heavy toll on the marines. With both Garp and Sengoku resigning, all the lost soldiers, and the three empty spots among the Shichibukai, they were really short on manpower. And now this…

The video one Captain Kid had wired to them was gruesome. Watching those men be cooked alive, their cries met with wicked smiles, made them sick to their stomach. A few men vomited. Some of the higher ups gathered to decide what to do.

"Our usual plan of making it difficult for the Kid Pirates has backfired. Any suggestions?" a man sitting at the head of the table asked.

"I really don't understand why we can't just stop making up stories about them…" a short plump man suggested.

"Idiot. Making civilians fear pirates helps cement the need of the navy in their minds. If there were no fear of pirates, then they'd protest the taxes we levy on them," a woman on the side of him commented.

"But I don't see why we have to choose Captain Kid. He's most likely to retaliate out of Supernovas," asked a young lieutenant.

A middle aged man took a sip of his tea. "Some of the others aren't believable bad guys. I mean have you seen that monster? He just looks like your standard villain. And his temper makes it all the more believable."

"But if we keep it up, we would be sacrificing more marines. We are currently functioning at a limited capacity. I don't know who many more we can afford to lose. Ame no Shima still doesn't have a new base. Traveling marine ships have to avoid the place because they can't resupply," the young man reported.

"What if we recruit him as a Shichibukai? Then he wouldn't be a problem. We need to fill the positions anyway…" another man suggested.

Fists were slammed on the table, "He's too young!" Several comments were made in agreement. That position was not one to be given out so lightly.

"He is undeserving of the position at the moment. Besides we are hoping that the supernovas take each other out. There is no need to give him such privilege" the woman bit out.

They nodded in agreement. "Then it's decided. We let him continue his rampage. Maybe if we're lucky one of the noble-type pirates like Drake will take him out."

The meeting ended with light laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile the Kid pirates were getting up. Camille had been awake for a few hours, making breakfast as Heat had relieved Killer of watch duty. The night had been peaceful.

Captain Kid woke up a little after eleven. Getting showered and dressed he exited his cabin to eat and then deal with his wench. He had gotten a fantastic idea late last night…

When he got into the kitchen only Killer was present. Eating breakfast, he picked up the paper. He chuckled as he ate his omelet.

"Killer, what the hell does Mugiwara think he's doing?" he asked, his mouth full of bacon.

"Going around the place where his brother died is appropriate in a sea burial. It an old tradition," the blonde explained, helping himself to some sausages links, which he inhaled though his mask.

Kid nodded. He could respect that. "And what the hell does ringing that bell mean?"

"It's supposed to signal the start of a new era."

"Che. Does who does he think he is? Thinking he can start a new era? Cocky bastard! He gets on my nerves!" the redhead shouted but held a smile on his face.

"He's an idiot with no knowledge of consequences," Killer replied, drinking some coffee.

Kid chuckled. Well one thing was for sure, Straw-hat was amusing.

* * *

Kid ordered his men to depart the island after that. The day went on a usual. Camille trained with Killer and Skunk until lunch while other crew members worked on their respective skills.

After lunch however, Kid pulled Camille aside. He had suspiciously stuffed something from the refrigerator in his coat pocket as well.

Shutting his door, he gave a feral grin. "Woman you owe me for last night."

She narrowed her eyes. _I owe you nothing._ "What do I owe you and why?" she coolly asked.

"Last night at the bar you told Basil Hawkins he had 'pretty hair.' You embarrassed me," he barked, staring her down. _Pops up and out of all the crap you could've said, "you have pretty hair"…damn wench._

Camille cocked an eyebrow. "I told you before; I am in no way responsible for the words that I say whilst inebriated. I say what I am thinking it that state. Besides it was your idea to drink out in public," she scoffed.

His eyes got a spiteful glint in them. "My fault? So you want to add insubordination to your punishment list?" _Cheeky little bitch…_

She sighed internally. _Unreasonable baboon. He dragged me to that bar…_"No, but you still haven't told me what this 'punishment' is."

His ire was quickly replaced with a grin. "Eager are we? Careful, it's starting to look like you like punishment." He languidly sat down on his desk chair.

"Maybe I'm a masochist," she replied without emotion.

Faint chuckling came from the man's twisted countenance. "Maybe. Now get over here."

She frowned but got closer regardless. It wasn't like he could really hurt her…well not permanently at least…and she had the notion that what he wanted was sexual.

"Undo my pants," he ordered, expectancy licking his lips.

She bent down and unfastened his belt before slipping his pants down till they pooled at his feet. He kicked them away. He wasn't completely hard but she could tell he was aroused.

"Now lick it," he said, his black lips parting into a smirk.

She stiffened. "I have never done that," she mumbled. She knew people did it but she wasn't sure how…

"I know. Just do it. I'll guide you," he commanded almost sweetly, baffling his companion.

_He really wants this…_she grabbed his member and sat down between his legs. Hesitantly she brought it to her mouth before giving it a small lick.

He twitched in her hands. "Like that. Only more," he panted.

Coyly she hid her amusement. _Really, punishment? You just gave the control, something you're not apt to relinquish. Desire overwhelms logic I suppose._

She licked several more times running her tongue along the length of his shaft. He groaned in response.

Pre-cum formed at his tip, a salty, bitter concoction. Camille frowned and stopped.

Kid glared down at her. He did not appreciate this stopping…

"It's salty," she stated with a pout.

"Che, I knew you'd bitch." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream. "Here you whiny sugar freak," he said, handing her the can and shaking his coat off in the process.

She stared at it oddly, wondering what he wanted her to do with it…

He took note of the confusion in her eyes, which was rapidly overtaken by a knowing blush. She popped the top and aimed the nozzle at his erection. His eyes shot open wide.

"That was cold, you witch!" he hissed, almost jumping back.

"You liked it," the woman replied, hiding her smile. _Pain receptors are very close to pleasure receptors…_

He huffed but was silenced when she started to lick off the offending cold topping. Playfully, she teased the head before traveling down the shaft and circling the base. She leaned by watching his facial expressions…it wasn't terribly hard to figure out what he liked best.

"Quit this damn tea—tea—teasing!" he growled.

She looked up at him, a mischievous smile on her face. "You told me to lick and so I am."

The aroused captain glowered at the brazen woman. "Open your mouth."

She sarcastically opened it to a size much too small to do what he wanted. "Wider," he hissed.

_I guess that's enough teasing for now. He looks angry._ She wrapped her right hand around his member and brought it to her mouth, engulfing the entire head. She closed her mouth and licked the top, swirling her tongue over the slit.

Kid was in ecstasy. He needed more. He buried his hands in her hand, pulling her closer and forcing her to take more of him in. She let out a squeak of indignation, accidentally scraping her teeth across him. A sound of mild pain was made by her captain. "Dammit, that hurt," he groaned.

She glared_. And whose fault was it? Mr. Impatient. _Her eyes spoke volumes.

Glares were sent in her direction. Camille met his glare. _You will not bully me when you are the cause of your own problem._

"Che. Don't do it again," he grunted.

She grabbed his throbbing member and stuck as much of it as she could in. Kid gasped in response, clearly not yet prepared for this. Overcome by pleasure, his breathing got heavier, his body becoming heated rather quickly. "Oh, fuck" he moaned, his face contorted from pleasure.

Camille could feel herself getting wet. Being able to procure this reaction from her captain was a big turn on. _I would not have thought that licking him could be so pleasurable to me. It must be the endorphins…_

Camille continued her ministrations, this time swirling her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down. She used one hand to steady his hard on and the other to stroke his balls. Slowly, she increased her pace. The pale man was began panting, feeling himself getting close to release.

The woman kneeled in front of him felt his cock began to twitch, but before she could react, his warm sticky cum shot out, nearly gagging her. She swallowed most of it, a tiny amount escaping and dripping down her chin. "You could have warned me," she whispered, wiping her chin off.

"That was hot," he whispered huskily, his body enjoying the effects of his orgasm, waves of pleasure assaulting his nerves. _God she was good. Still can't believe that was her fist time doing that._

Kid grinned from his spot on his chair. "Bet you're all turned on right about now," _Time for punishment…_he chuckled.

The young woman blushed, making the affirmative with her head. _Evil git, making me say it…_

"Come here," he motioned, as he pulled her into his lap. Snaking his hand up her dress, he played with the hem of her panties. She mewled, wanting more. He ran a digit along the outside of her folds, taking pleasure in getting her so wet. "I want you go lie down and masturbate for me," the man commanded in low, dark voice.

Her cheeks sporting a pink hue, she looked down at her feet, a habit he noticed she did when she was felling shy or embarrassed. He grinned. _Perfect._

"But…that's awkward and it never worked for me before anyway," she relied, her voice timid.

"This is your punishment," he leered, licking her ear. She shuddered. Suddenly it clicked. _You want me to feel embarrassment? You vindictive asshole._

As she was about to voice her opinion, Kid stood and carried her to his bed, dropping her unceremoniously on it. He pulled his chair up to the front of the bed and sat. "Masturbate. Now," he ordered harshly.

"You can't make me," she muttered, still refusing to look up.

Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow, and licked his lips. _She just had to fight me…_

With that, he sprang up and pinned her to his bed, trapping her small frame easily. "And why the hell won't you?" he hissed.

"You're doing it to get back at me. I do not appreciate the sentiment," she growled.

He rolled his eyes. "And?"

"…it's weird," she muttered, turning her gaze away, with a blush.

He frowned but then remembered his best weapon against the woman: logic. He smirked. "I've seen you naked. I play with you. What's the difference?"

She froze, unable to counter his reasoning. "I…"

"Do it. I know you'll like it." His predatory gaze focused on her, melting her determination. She only nodded in response. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

He sat up and got back in his chair, anticipating the show.

Camille undid the buttons of her dress and slid it down. Reaching behind her back, she removed her bra, a pretty lacy yellow bra. Hesitantly she pulled down her panties. She now lay before him, naked…

* * *

Cliffy during a sex scene. So evil. :P  
Took forever but I am pleased with the result. Please review! If I get enough I'll update in two days. :)


	22. Crime and Punishment Part II

123 reviews and 12,388 hits. :P

More naughtiness….part two!

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

xLostStar: "Lemons are delicious. I really wish there were more and that I wasn't one of the few who wrote them. I'm pleased you love the story and decided to review"

Assatte: "I have been told I'm evil several times…actually on a daily basis. :P"

MangaMagic "Really? The first? Awesome. Hope you enjoy part 2!"

harlequin320: "Thank-you for the review"

TheDML: "That sounds really good right now…"

Vampire Revan: "Ok, for your threesome what is her personality and abilities…I'm not familiar with her. And how do all 3 wind up meeting and deciding to have sex? I need the context of the situation to help you. Enjoy the lemon-y-ness!"

EmilyTheCutestEvilDeadGirl: "Hope you like it"

: "You have no name…I will definitely continue though"

Shayna: "Meanness is a specialty. Now if I get nice reviews, I meet be nicer…well not really. :P"

shilo: "Glad you appreciate more than just the smut. The cliffy came because I was tired of typing. :)"

sucker3villians: "It would be but I hope you enjoy what I did"

xoxCutie-Chanxox: "Thanks"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The small woman lay nude on her captain's bed, her legs closed. He was sitting in a relaxed pose directly in front of her. She stole at glance in his direction, a voracious gaze fixed on his face. She really didn't know where to begin.

"Captain…"she whispered.

"Spread your legs. I want to see."

Reluctantly she stretched her legs, exposing her center. Short black hair kept her folds from being seen.

However, Kid could already see the wetness from earlier. "Lick your finger and touch your clit," he said, his eyes lighting up.

The eagerness in his voice made Camille flush red even more. Licking her index finger, she circled the nub slowly.

Since the wetness was already present, a breathy moan soon escaped her lips. Kid bit his lower lip.

She was perplexed by her current arousal. But there was no denying the way she was feeling. _How did he know it would work?_

Kid observed his woman. Her little cheeks had reddened, her mewls become more frequent, and her eyes closed as she aroused herself. Kid could feel his cock fill with blood. Soon he'd be ready for round two.

"Stick your finger inside."

She hadn't looked at him since she began. She knew his eyes would trap her. Tentatively she parted her folds and inserted her index finger. She hissed and began to get a rhythm going. Her body was beginning to heat up and she didn't know if she could continue doing this. It just wasn't enough. Her finger was nowhere near as satisfying as what he gave her. But she knew if she voiced this, that malevolent baboon would make her do it longer. She wasn't in the mood for anymore teasing…

Her captain's greedy eyes took in her prone form. He didn't know how much longer he could he wait, but he needed her good and ready for what he wanted to do. His cock twitched in agreement. She let out a low breathy moan, adding another finger.

The redhead could see the juices glisten on her. She was so wet. "Ca-pa-tan?" she panted out. She could wait no longer. Her folds were squeezing her fingers, getting close to release.

He snickered and shook his head. "No, you will make yourself cum wench. I can tell you're close."

She looked up to glare at him, forgetting her earlier resolve not to look into the demon's eyes. When she did, his wanting leer ensnared the brunette. She stopped moving. Something about the way he looked at her sent shivers, both of excitement and worry, down her spine.

The pale man was used to getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was for her to continue. Swiftly he got up and grabbed the woman's hand which was nestled between her legs. He moved her wrist, compelling her body to go along with his wishes. This nudging caused her to brush her clit. "Aaaaah!" she cried out.

Directing her hand with his own, he made her continue to pump her fingers inside her moist folds_. Che, needy wench. If this wasn't so damn hot…_

Her moaning quickly changed into quick panting, her insides protesting all the stimulation. With one loud scream she informed her captain and possible the entire ship that she had climaxed. Pleasure rolled down her body. All thought left her once viable mind.

But sooner than expected, Kid rolled her over. Grabbing her by her ankles, he dragged her to the edge of the bed. "Get on your knees," he instructed, licking the corners of his mouth.

Shakily she complied, barely able to hold herself up her orgasm still holding control over her limbs. Standing behind her the demanding man positioned himself before easily sliding in, her lips engulfing him. He grunted. She cried out still riding out her orgasm. Kid could feel her convulsing around his member.

He began moving, moaning out "Fuck" as he did. The angle he was at was both tight and allowed his to graze her clit as he went in and out.

She had begun to mewl again, her little feminine yelps turning him on all the more. He leaned over, using one hand to stabilize himself and one to grab at her chest. Pinching a nipple, he chuckled when she screamed. He continued with his actions. "Scream all you want. No one's anywhere near my room right now" _Those tracking magnets are damn useful, not that I care if they hear her. Let's them know, she's mine…_

He went faster, pushing the petite woman down against the bed. She rocked her hips up against his, noticing it felt even better when they both moved. Camille was in ecstasy, feeling her body prepare for yet another climax. She tried to tell Kid she was close, but only moans and half-said words got through.

"Ah, hell yeah woman. Keep going!" Knowing they were both about to peak, he picked up the pace. Her moans became panted cries, as she felt herself heading over the edge. In a flurry of thrusts and squeezes, they both came. Moaning and panted, Camille collapsed.

Kid leaned forward, slumping over, his body encasing his small woman's. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to come out. He hated that part. If only he could fall asleep like this…he closed his eyes.

A light giggle and the accompanying clench he felt of his spent member re-woke him up. "Wench!" hissed the irate man. "Don't do that! And why are you laughing? !"

"I guess my laugh caused me to clench on you. Sorry. And I'm laughing because this wasn't really punishment. Is this how you punish all your namaka?" she sang with mirth. _Not that I'm complaining. I bet that clench was mildly painful. Still sensitive? Like I was and you just pounced on me?_

He felt heat rising to his cheeks. _Her and that mouth…_ He needed a snippy retort. "None of them have ever been stupid enough to embarrass me in public"

"So if they did, what then?" she taunted.

"…Shut-up!" he sputtered. "You're…what the hell am I supposed to do?! We get into fights all the time. I can't go around seriously injuring my men. That'd be fuckin' retarded!" _Dammit woman, no more talking. Shut-up and sleep!_

She smiled. "I didn't mean to offend. I was just wondering if you'd offer them this punishment is all?" _Pushing your buttons is so much fun. I bet you're as red as your hair._

He growled. "You're pushing it woman." He leaned down, applying the weight of his body on her. It was a half-assed attempt at showing his dominance.

"I'm well aware" she squeaked out. "But I'm a fan of perversity. And I can't help but enjoy poking at you, especially when I know you're not apt to retaliate." _You need to be reprimanded at least sometime, you bossy, controlling ass._

"Che. Who said I won't retaliate?" he yawned.

"Biology."

She imagined the befuddled expression she knew her captain wore. After a moment of silence, she explained, "Men become lethargic after sex. You made it two rounds, an accomplishment itself, but I know you're feeling sleepy. Too sleepy in fact to properly retaliate."

"…I'll get you tomorrow," he grumbled. _Shut-up. It's time for sleep._

"If you say so. Now get off. We can't sleep like this," she complained, squirming underneath him.

"You can't sleep like this. I'm fine. Won't have to wait till tomorrow to get you. Night" he smirked. _Kid:1 Wench:0_

She clasped down on his member. "Off" she deadpanned. He held back a yelp, and twitched inside her, causing her to moan. _Big child! Always has to win…_

_Two can play at this game._ "Evil bitch" he griped.

"Fine. Will you please get off?" she tried to appease him.

"No." _Not after what you said._

She paused trying to think of something to get him to move. "If you crush me all night, when morning rolls around, I won't be able to get up tomorrow and cook breakfast." _Illogical Baboon!_

He grumbled, but pulled himself out of her all the same. As soon as he hit the bed, he fell asleep. Camille got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up a bit. It was hard to sleep whilst sticky…

She slipped back into bed and snuggled up next to the redhead.

* * *

The next few days passed and went on as usual. But on the fourth day, the news paper provided the pirates with some exciting news.

"Look" Killer handed the newspaper fliers to the taller man.

It was the new bounties. Straw-hat was now worth 400 million beri, which was an insult to Kid. "Che, just cuz who his daddy is. Load of bullshit"

"Flip through the rest of them"

He leafed through them and pulled out the ones for his crew. Seems they had increased as well.

*The pale man smirked, reading the bounties aloud, "Eustass 'Captain' Kid: 350 million beri. Massacre Solider Killer: 185 million beri. Heat, the Fire Spitter: 103 million beri. Pitchfork Wire: 94 million beri. Crusher: 83 million beri. Skunk: 75 million beri. Snake: 68 million beri. And now a confirmed Kid pirate, Little Lady: 69 million beri.

Kid grinned, noticing her updated picture. No longer was she in that cutesy dress, but instead one he picked out, complete with her choker that held his insignia.

There were also updated warning on all their posters, giving brief descriptions of their abilities.

"Hey Captain, we're all listed as cannibals…" Heat added.

"…"Kid snatched the poster and read it carefully. "THOSE ASSTARDS! WHAT AM I GONNA HAVE TO DO TO GET MY POINT ACROSS? !"

Stomping over to the front of his ship, he shouted, "YOU DON'T WANT TO HEED MY WARNING, FINE! JUST WAIT TILL I GET TO THE NEXT ISLAND, YOU FUCKERS ARE GONNA GET IT! !"

His men stood alongside him, some with maniacal grins and some shaking their heads at their captain.

"Full-speed ahead, men!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" they chorused.

* * *

Footnotes:

I made up the new bounties.

* * *

Took a while longer than expected but sex scenes are the hardest to write. Please Review!


	23. Fighting, Cupcakes, and Senility

130 reviews and 13,727 hits!

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

xLostStar: "His angry issue is what makes him so funny"

Vampire Revan: "Angry Kid is hot…I know I'm kinda weird"

Moonlight Calls: "I try to sneak in humor every now and then to compensate for all the violence, cursing, and sex…gives it a nice balance, I think"

Liley: "Yummy yummy lemons! Yeah I know; it makes me sad how unpopular he is…"

Shilo: "Thnak-you.

xoxCutie-Chanxox: "I can see people (like the other pirates) believing it…"

ChaosofNightMoonlightKiller: "I have lots of devious things planned…"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The next island was in sight. Sinister chuckling left Kid's dark lips. _They will pay._

It was in two in the morning and the town looked dead indicating everyone was asleep. _Perfect._

He had thought what he would do in their shoes. Killer had stressed that they were probably trying to enrage him so that he was careless, which lead them to believe that this next island was an ambush. As if some shitty marines could catch the Kid Pirates by surprise! The redhead wondered which top dog they'd have there._ Hopefully someone tough._ He needed a real fight.

They docked with ease and then Kid raised both his hands, levitating his mostly metal ship. Earlier he had Ed scout the island with a periscope. Surveying the land, they had found a nice forest to hide the ship in. The Kid Pirates would strike at dawn. For now, they prepared…

Stealthily the small group made their way to the base. It was nestled in between an alcove at the northern point of the island. Ed barbecued the Den-den cameras as his crew infiltrated the base. The preliminary guards were quickly dealt with. The noise had woken up the base, the soldiers scrambling around is disarray.

It was a blood bath. Severed heads, scattered organs, charred flesh, and impales bodies lay everywhere. It was easy…almost too easy. But they were prepared for the worse. They'd just have to find the real challenge here…

However, what even Kid could not have prepared for, what that this was high ranking marines retired or resigned. High ranking marines like Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku.

* * *

Garp was tired. The violence was increasing in the towns was increasing drastically. Getting rid of Whitebeard had been a huge mistake…_I'm going home to protect the island._

He looked over at Sengoku, the younger man looking like he aged 20 years in one day. Suddenly the alarm sounded, a young cadet rushing in. "Sir the Kid Pirates are here!" the young boy shouted, huffing from exertion.

Sengoku frowned. _Those dirty bastards._ They were here to quit but the military had found a way to make them fight one last time. The higher ups knew neither of the two could just sit back and watch a base get destroyed…especially by a violent crew like the Kid pirates.

"You ready, old friend?" he asked somberly.

All he got in response was a snore. "DAMMIT YOU IDIOT!" the younger man shouted before he whacked his friend on the head.

* * *

All was going well until Kid and his men bashed down a door after hearing a man shout. What they found surprised them. Fleet Admiral Sengoku holding Vice Admiral Garp up by his jacket, who was currently snoring, a snot bubble poking out of his nose.

The two sides just started at each other for while. "Are we going to fight?" Crusher asked, rubbing the back of his head.

That snapped Kid and Sengoku out of their respective dazes. "YES!"

And with that, Sengoku dropped Garp and the battle began. Kid's men watched from the sidelines as Kid had decided to pit himself against the former fleet admiral himself. If straw-hat had went head to head with the man (if only briefly) then why couldn't he?

Camille sat down and pulled out a snack of her basket. Usually when a real opponent appeared Kid and Killer demanded they get to fight them. She didn't care so long as they died. So after the little worms had been killed, she relaxed, gathered supplies, or worked on chemical equations in her journal. Today it was relax mode.

Crushed poked Garp, who kept on snoozing. "You think retardism runs in their family?"

The others snickered. Should we fight him?" Snake asked, getting his sword ready.

"He's a tired old man. Let him sleep," Killer answered.

Garp popped up immediately. "WHO YOU CALLING OLD, YOU BRAT?"

Thus the remainder of the crew took on the great war hero.

Kid was having a tougher time than he anticipated. He had attracted metal to make two giant arms and was grappling with Sengoku in Buddha form. What he forgot about was Haki. The older man caused him to lose balance with a powerful burst of it.

_Shit._ He thought, landing on one knee. Sengoku examined him. In a couple of years this brat will be a real problem. It is best to get rid of a nuisance early.

The funny beard having man rushed in to crush the boy before he got back up. As he drew near, he felt his leg go limp as pain assaulted his nerves. Holding back a scream of pain and looking down, he realized his leg was all fleshy and unable to move. Like the bone was gone…

"You will not hurt the captain," a very delicate voice said. Standing before him was a small woman in a very frilly black and purple dress. "Nani?" _Is she a pirate?_

On the floor in front of her lay a large tibia and fibula. His tibia and fibula! _How did she do that?_ The immense pain was even starting to bother the great man, the nerves in his right leg frayed and unable to support the weight of his body. Soon he wouldn't be able to stand. He might be better off de-transforming to take some of the pressure off.

"Who told you to interfere?" her captain growled angrily, standing up.

Th girl fanned herself delicately. "Captain pancake does not sound appetizing. Besides he cheated. You were facing him head on and he sneakily used Haki. You could've used your power to make weapons attack his back but you wanted a fair fight." Her answer placated the redhead. _And I did not want to hear you complain when I doctor you later. You never listen to my instructions, you baboon. _

"How did you that woman?" Sengoku asked baffled, in his regular form, as he inspected his leg. The large bones had shrunk down as well.

"I will not disclose such information to a marine," she replied politely.

The others had their hands full with Garp. They almost pitied Straw-hat for growing up with such a monster. "What the hell is this old man made of?!" Crusher asked after he shattered his fist punching the man.

Garp however had become distracted by a basket on the floor. After he barreled though most of the pirates, he smelt a delicious scent to his right. His eyes shining bright he carefully made his way over to the potential treasure trove. _Do I smell sweets?!_ Opening it up, he found cupcakes!

Which he soon busied himself with...

The pirates watched on in confusion…was he snacking in the middle of a battle? "Maybe he's senile?" Heat whispered.

They turned to their captain. Sengoku was standing on one foot as the other limply hung.

They were at an impasse…

* * *

**ATTNETION:** So some friends stole my scribble book…the one I keep this story in, twelve days ago. That's why I haven't updated. They won't return it until I give into their ridiculous demands like writing a fic for them (who's pairing I do not support) and promising them to let them read my new chapters before I post (like hell I will!). But the joke's kinda on them; my handwriting so messy that I doubt they can read it all and I use my own form of shorthand….and my teacher said my bad handing would always be a hindrance!

This chapter is short because I had typed this little bit (actually a bit more but it didn't make sense to stop there so I cut it short) before they stole it. Now it's been two and half weeks of no story so I know they're getting antsy. I just can't give in…pride won't let me. And they know that. But they're weak so I'm hoping this teaser cliffy makes them return it to me. If they don't, I will kill them.

Also I've got a new poll out…it came from a discussion we had about sex-scenes. Check it out please.


	24. An Epic Battle: The Unstoppable Fist

134 reviews and 14,498 hits!

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

harlequin: "Thanks for your support"

Vampire Revan: "I love the Garp interaction. Lol, Garp is always hungry. That's where Luffy gets it from"

moonlight called: "I got it back. After lots of threats…."

TheDML: "Lol, tea with Garp…sounds like a bad idea for a show. Be funny though"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Sengoku looked over to Garp, hoping for some back-up. "GARP!" he yelled when he discovered his old friend was eating!

"Where did you get cupcakes, you idiot?" Sengoku asked, smacking his forehead.

He received only garbled words, spoken though a too full mouth.

"Eat first you idiot! Then talk," the man with the seventies style hair shouted.

Garp swallowed the last of the cupcakes. He then flipped the basket over, looking for more. When there wasn't a crumb left, he pouted and replied, "There was a picnic basket on the floor." He held up said basket happily.

Sengoku's eye twitched. "And why would there be a picnic basket in the middle of a battlefield?"

He got a serious look about him. "Mystery cupcakes." Some of the pirates snorted.

Sengoku aimed a blast of haki at his head. "Baka! They could be poisoned!"

"They are not," Camille politely replied, studying her opponents.

Garp turned to face the delicate voice. He stared at her before whispering loudly to Sengoku, "Is that a pirate?"

Everyone sweat dropped, having heard what the old man said. "Yes, you numskull."

"…Bawhahahahahahahahahahahah!" The soon to be former marine laughed, rolling on the ground.

Kid eyes narrowed. _What was so funny about the wench being a pirate?_

Once again a sense of seriousness crossed the man's eyes. And once again those present were flabbergasted. "That's a dolly," he pouted.

Did the War Hero Garp just say 'dolly'?

"Believe what you will. I am a Kid pirate," Camille replied stoically. _Why does everyone have to comment on my presence? Is he implying woman can't be pirates? Or if they are they have to be ugly or of ill repute? Stupid biased Neanderthal!_

"Pirates are evil. Evil cannot make delicious cupcakes," Garp asserted, nodding.

Camille made a face_. Simpleton. Cooking is an extension of chemistry. You don't need to be kind to know how to bake._

"And you!" Garp pointed at Kid. "You kidnapped this poor woman and made her cook for you! Evil pirate scum!"

Kid growled. "I didn't kidnap the wench. She's just as scummy as the rest of us. Look what she did to your friend." Kid pointed to Sengoku's leg.

The grey-haired man inspected his friends' boneless leg. He poked it, smiling when it jiggled. "She can make people jello?" He imagined all the possibilities of this power in his mind.

"Dammit Garp! She removed the bone!" _How did he makes it this far? Who kept this idiot alive? I want to meet them, so I can kill them!_

"…Mystery power."

Kid had enough. _Fucking retard. Just like Strawhat…_

Getting impatient, he shot off several weapons at the duo, who jumped away in the nick of time. The battle resumed. Garp steeled himself for another attack as Kid called forth all the metal he could get his hands on. Sengoku stood as tall as his could, an unwavering determination set in his eyes. Killer and the rest of the crew stood by the captain, ready to back him up.

"Wench do not interfere again!" he commanded, aiming another round of weapons at his opponents. _Messing up my fight with Sengoku. I don't need your help, woman. Are you trying to make me look like a pussy?_

Camille rolled her eyes, ready to retort but suddenly, a voice was heard over the tense atmosphere. "We have you surrounded, you filthy pirates. Prepare for justice!" Backup had arrived. _Crap,_ thought Killer.

Garp took this opportunity to throw a punch at Kid's jaw, who went reeling from the force of his swing. The sound of bone breaking was heard.

_It's going to be captain pancake after all…_the petite woman sighed.

Kid called on his power to form a giant fist which he picked up Garp with, swinging the old man through a wall. The crazy bastard only laughed as the pale man only saw red. First he insulted his wench. Then he laughed! At him! "You will die, asshole!" He sent all the loose swords in the room at Luffy's grandpa. Garp dodged them all.

* * *

Killer, Skunk, and Wire were now fighting Sengoku, who even with only one leg was still a decent opponent. Skunk aimed a poison gas bomb at the man. When it exploded, Sengoku quickly jumped out of the way, trying to cover his mouth, accidentally inhaling a little. He coughed and puttered, the fumes making him feel ill, but he knew he had to keep fighting. Killer charged in, scythes a-whirling.

_Shit._ Sengoku called on his devil's fruit ability to make his body tougher, safer from the spinning blades of the massacre soldier. His mobility was down, but he was already limited in that aspect anyway. Skunk threw several of his bombs at Sengoku, making contact a few times since his target was now so large.

However, Sengoku was overall more powerful in this form. He coughed up a bit of blood, but was able to go on. Killer and Wire did a tag-team on the golden Buddha man, with Wire launching Killer at the man, who barely had time to react as Killer aimed for his juggler with his blades. Sengoku blocked him with his arm, but was cut in the process, blood dripping down his hand.

Skunk was hiding nearby, poised to launch more bombs. The bearded man had sensed him, quickly throwing an assault of punches where the Mohawk man was stationed. When the dust cleared, the poor orange haired man was knocked out. Killer rushed forward angrily, Wire at his heels, both aiming to avenge their fallen comrade.

* * *

Heat meanwhile, encased the Vice-Admiral in a ball of fire. _The captain is hurt. I have to help, even if he becomes angry with me…_

When the flames died down, Garp walked out calmly, his coat gone and his torso and face slightly charred.

Heat's eyes widened in shock. _He should be in pain…_

Garp picked up a piece of rubble and chunked it at the pirates, effectively knocking over the wall behind them. He then decided to keep flinging rubble at them. Kid blocked the attack with a metal arm.

A piece of the wreckage hit the spaced out man in the head, causing him to flip downward and roll into the ground, a trickle of blood rolling down his face. "Ed!" Kid yelled out worriedly.

Crusher had made it behind the arm in time as had Snake, who sent his own blast of Haki at Garp, which caused him to move a step back and stop his assault. Snake sent his Urami at the ex-marine, wrapping him in it. The blonde focused and sent all his power into just one blast, the force of it traversing the length of his sword to reach Garp.

The more experience fighter countered with his own blast, the two of them meeting and cancelling each other in a mighty display of force. It shook what was left of the building. Snake fell to his knees, exhausted.

Kid formed two arms and went to grapple with Garp like he had Sengoku. The two grinned crazily. A few blades flew up, aimed at both of Garp's sides. He released his hold on Kid's arms and jumped away, getting nicked in the process. Before he could recover, Crusher aimed a roundhouse kick at the old man's melon but then froze in pain. His leg broke upon impact.

"What the hell are you made out of?!" Crusher screamed, holding in the screams.

Camille jumped forward, intent on using her power on Garp. She had been sitting out because of Kid's orders, but could wait no longer. _Too many of them are injured._

"Don't let her touch you Garp!" Sengoku warned. _You got me because I didn't know you could do that. You will not get Garp._

She pulled out her fan and chain, throwing it over her head at Garp, to make this a close range battle. However, Garp was much faster of an opponent than Camille had ever dealt with. He threw bits of rubble, which she had to dodge, and moved with a speed and grace one wouldn't expect of his age.

A cannon ball blasted thought the battleground, hitting the ceiling above Camille, causing debris to come raining down. Kid eyes widened. Normally he'd be fine. His wench was tough; she'd heal quick enough, even though he didn't enjoying seeing her injured.

_But if she gets hurt now, she might not be able to help Ed before…_Kid shook his head, not wanting to think about that. He raised his hands, "Camille!"

An orb surrounded her, the cannonball bouncing off it. Kid had no idea how he managed that one. _Magnetic force field…_ he stared at his hands, slightly in awe. The sound of cannon-fire brought him back to reality. Snapping out of his daze quickly, he assessed his situation.

Heat an Skunk were out. Snake was out of energy. Crusher's right fist was shattered and his left leg broken. Killer and Wire were near their limit. The wench was good, but he needed her to heal the crew. And he was tired, although he would never admit it. _Shit!_

With a lump forming in his throat, he gave the dreaded order. "Retreat!" _Dammit!_

His men nodded. Wire helped Crusher up who could barely walk. Killer grabbed Skunk and Snake. Their captain hoisted Ed over his shoulder and took off running. Camille threw a small glass bulb at the marines, noxious fumes surrounding the battlefield. Garp and Sengoku jumped back to avoid breathing in the poison. She then took her leave after ensuring they couldn't follow.

As they ran, gunfire and cannonballs shot out after them. Kid stole their weapons and fired them back at his enemies. Explosions and screams were heard for miles.

The pirates made it to the forest where their ship was hidden. Killer jumped us with ease, depositing his namaka on the deck before jumping back down to help Wire get Crusher up. Kid made it up just fine, the wench right behind him. He focused his power and flew their ship out of the forest and into the ocean. Killer and Wire hoisted the sails while Camille examined Ed. She pushed her hand into his cranium and got to work. _Oh Ed… Luckily he still has a pulse. _

They landed roughly but had no time to worry about that as a marine ship came after them.

Killer cut several cannonballs in half while Wire manned the cannons. Kid gathered up his remaining strength and concentrated on using it to propel his ship forward as much as possible. The large gothic and mostly metal ship shot forward, giving the pirates some leeway for their escape. Killer took the wheel as his Captain swayed and fell over. Rarely did he use his power so much in one day. Those awake gently moved their captain and the rest of the fallen next to Camille.

* * *

Back at the base, Garp and Sengoku sat.

"I like him," Garp said out of nowhere.

Sengoku raised an eyebrow, "He destroyed this base and then fled."

"He got his crew out safely. He's smart," the darker man answered, reaching for a snack, which magically appeared.

"He's a criminal preventing justice," Sengoku frowned, inspecting his leg.

"Some pirates call themselves noble because they only do it for adventure. But they steal, fight, and cause destruction by their very presence. They're still evil," he frowned. "But there is one type of pirate that is not completely evil," said Garp, a faraway look in his eyes. "Evil don't keep a woman around. That's why Roger wasn't evil," Garp answered quietly. _That's partly why I took in Ace…_

"And how do you know he even cares for her?"

"Brat freaked out the most when she was about to get hurt."

Sengoku frowned. _The boy would only get stronger and he had put up one hell of a fight. And that girl…she was dangerous. Plus that damn swordsman…_he looked at his arm.

"I want to go home. I'm tired old friend." He turned to his trusted buddy.

Garp had fallen asleep. Sengoku smacked his forehead.

* * *

I got my scribble book back! Yay! Review and check out my poll. It about fics going M or not. Obliviously this one already has but my others haven't and some friends got into a big debate over it.


	25. Shit Out of Luck

143 reviews and 15,767 hits!

Trouble…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Antoinette Shakespeare: "I discovered the sentence errors a while ago but since no one said anything, I left them alone. I have gone back and fixed the first 5 chapters though and will soon fix them all. As for the structure needing to be more refined…I've been told I write too verbosely, so I was trying to write simpler, but I guess I went too far in the opposite spectrum. Oops. As for the OOC-I can't agree with you there. I believe I have kept them in accordance with what we know as cannon as this point in time. And they are more than just gruesome, barbaric, violent baboons. Their personality's descriptions however are subtle in my story and I'm nowhere near done developing them. For example, Crusher is the goofiest, teasing others with dirty humor and innuendo. Killer is mature, steering his namaka to the most logical choice but can occasional let him prejudices interfere with his judgment. He has a lot of baggage which I will explore later. Heat is the perceptive and emotionally sensitive, figuring out other motives and knowing the best way to placate them. Wire likes to sing and cook; but I need to do more with him. The same applies to Skunk and Snake. But the two year time skip has barely started in my story so I'll get to them soon. I just wanted to focus on other things first. And yes, I was rushing last chapter. Finals and all. Your review and criticism is appreciated."

Vampire Revan: "He does need to be examined. Ooh peg leg! Does that make him a pirate? Lol."

Harlequin320: "Thanks for reviewing. :)"

Illlee123: "A few cute moments are necessary to salsify the fan-girl in me. :P Idiots tend to notice what others do not see. Like how Luffy can figure out how best to fight someone."

MangaMagic: "I figured he deserved it for what happened at Marineford…"

TheDML: "Lol. The silver lining to losing a leg."

Misz Laidback much: "I believe if someone flirted with Camille, he'd kill them."

Moonlight Calls: "Garp is hilarious; I made him a lot like Luffy because I figure that's where he got it from."

ilovekidd: "It does. I love Brook!"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

It had been two days, as they sailed without their captain. Killer had taken over and was heading for the next island, according to Kid's special magnet. The only sign of worry he gave was his constant foot tapping and the flurried movements of wiping his blades.

Camille healed Ed and the rest of the crew after they shot off in the distance. Kid's injuries were gone, but he was drained from such an exertion of power. A devil's fruit could really take it out of you.

The redhead lay in his bed, Camille keeping watch over him. She hadn't studied much on the fatigue a person may accumulate from the overuse of their power. But as he seemed fine, she concluded that all the man needed was rest.

_He's going to be angry when he gets up…first we had to flee and then he's been unconscious for two days…_

She thought about the battle. _He called out my name. He always calls me wench or woman, but never by my actual name._ Glancing down at the tall man, she gave him a soft kiss. There were passionate but not necessarily tender with one another. That small gesture made her feel closer to him. _But perhaps I'm reading into his actions far more than I should. He's not exactly kind…_

She climbed into bed and snuggled next to her captain nonetheless, deciding she wouldn't be near as interested in him if he were.

* * *

Three hours later, Kid's eyes shot open. Looking to his side, he found Camille curled up to his right, sleeping soundly. Images of their past battle played out in his mind. Gritting his teeth, his own ineptitude ate away at him. _How the hell were we forced to run? God-dammit!_ Pale fingers closed, forming a fist as the man glared at the ceiling.

Felling a bit of shifting to her right, Camille groggily sat up. "Captain," the brunette whispered.

"Is Ed ok?" the man asked, only his eyes betraying his concern.

The young woman sat up, pivoting to face her captain. "Edward has been fine since a few hours after the attack. It is you who has been out for two days."

"NANI! TWO FUCKIGN DAYS!" And that was how the entire Kid pirate crew discovered their captain was alright.

* * *

The next morning, Kid met with his crew on the deck. One foot on the skull piece he spoke in a low, angry voice, the wind whipping at his already wild hair.

"At the next island, we're going to stay and train. That battled sucked balls. We barely got out alive!"

His crew nodded, agreeing with their captain's insight.

Wire spoke up, knowing his captain needed to be informed of their current problem. _He's not going to like this._ "Captain we didn't get to resupply at the last island. We are ok on basic supplies and wood for repairs, just in case, but food…" Wire explained. _Damn, we didn't have time to get food._

"Che, fucking hell…" Kid griped as he used his magnetic ability to determine how far away they were from the next island. By their usual speed, it would take about 33 days.

They were screwed.

* * *

Wire had rationed out the food each day and the entire crew took turns fishing. Unfortunately, the fish weren't biting. In cold seething anger, their captain stormed about the ship each day, cursing the marines and chance and everything he could think of to hell. If the situation wasn't as bleak as it was, the crew would have found his antics funny.

As soon as the proud redhead woke up, he ignored Killer's warnings to take it easy and immediately used his power to propel his ship forward in short bursts of energy_. I have to build up stamina and we need to dock soon. _

He would do it till he fell over in exhaustion. The next morning when he awoke in his bed, he'd start again, determined to make it the whole day without passing out.

Heat and the guys trained a bit to prove their worth to their captain even though it was foolish to expend unnecessary energy without a good food supply.

Camille spent most of her time in the lab, working on something. _If I can just get this to work, then I can help Kid…_

* * *

The crew lay depleted of energy on the deck of their ship, staring up at the sky. It was too painful to move unnecessarily but that didn't stop their captain, who was using his power to attract the ship via magnetic field to the island. The ship was travelling rather fast but they could see the fatigue building up.

Another attract had rocketed them forward; it seemed as if he could hold it longer and send them a greater distance each time. Kid glared off into space, irritated that improvement was sluggish in his opinion. His crew watched in awe of the fierce determination he proud man displayed, despite his weariness.

A stomach growl interrupted the admiration. "Hey if a seagull flies by can we catch it and eat it?" Crusher asked hopefully, casing Skunk to perk up.

"Seagulls usually stay near islands so we won't see one all the way out here," Killer explained.

The two sighed dejectedly.

Heat glanced worriedly at his captain. _He can't keep doing this to himself. It's too dangerous, even for Master Kid_. But he knew that saying anything would only fuel the man's passion. The blue haired man sighed. _Captain, I would follow you to the ends of the earth, but sometimes you're a stubborn mule._

A few minutes later, the pale man passed out, with his crew carrying him off to bed and Camille looking after him.

When the others left, the young woman gave herself a shot of some chemical and then inserted her hand into Kid's chest and focused. _If I focus on his life-force, perhaps I can give him some of my energy. The new chemical I created should allow me to deconstruct my body's cells into its basic chemical elements and then use them to produce compounds to be broken down as into all the things necessary to replenish his energy stores._

She prayed this worked. She knew that if they didn't land soon, starvation would claim her namaka's lives. She would live but she couldn't imagine life without them anymore. These loud, gross, barbarians were her namaka now. _I will not go back to being alone. Never again! _She vowed.

She smiled when she felt him move. "Camille," he groaned.

"Relax captain. You'll be good as new shortly." _Success_!

Kid felt himself getting stronger but when he looked up he realized that she was becoming weaker. "What are you doing?" he demanded an answer.

"We need to reach land soon. You are the only one who can speed up the ship so I'm giving you my energy," she explained.

"I am not weak. I don't need your help!" he screamed. _You interfered in our last battle. Stop protecting me! I can fight just fine on my own. _

Camille shook her head and continued her task. "The more energy you have the faster we get there. Are you going you let your ego get in the way and consequently make your crew suffer longer and possibly die?" _Stubborn baboon, we don't have room for your ego right now. _

He huffed but allowed her to continue, recognizing they had little choice. Out of the corner of his narrowed red eyes he watched her fade. It made him angry. _Fucking marines. Because of them we didn't get to restock. I should have been stronger! I got my ass handed to me by old men! God-dammit!_ In his mind he carried on his self loathe rant until Camille passed out.

Gingerly, Kid slid her under the covers and left to continue on with his mission. Her sacrifice would not be in vain.

And so they continued this cycle until the finally saw an island shining in the distance. The crew smiled, too tired to actually celebrate.

* * *

Two days later, the bedraggled and extremely hungry crew landed. Too proud to cheer and kiss the ground they slowly trudged through the town, in search of food. The townspeople hastily moved out of the way, scared by the dead looks the crew wore.

Finding a small tavern they quickly entered and acted like they were fine. Kid waved a server over and glared until the woman came forward.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered.

Kid ordered a round of drinks and the eight orders of the bar specialty. Wire warned his namaka to eat slowly and very little since overeating would result in throwing up. "Eat too fast, you dipshits and you'll puke your guts up."

The crew ate calmly, only their quiet chewing making any sound waiting only a small portion overall. Reintroducing their bodies to food was going to take some time. The patrons were astounded. These were the violent bastards who destroyed towns and ate children?

But there could be no mistake; they matched the bounty pictures perfectly. And what was even stranger was the small woman sitting in Kid's lap. They knew who she was but there was no way she was worth 66 million beri. In their eyes, the petite woman in the ruffley orange and black dress was helpless. Heavy bags lay under her eyes and she looked incredibly frail. But just in case the rumors were true, it was best to leave to leave them alone.

Regrettably a bounty hunter was sitting a few feet away. He knew the Kid pirates fled the last island and that by the log pose, this would be their next stop. They had arrived over a week earlier than expected, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready for them. He assessed the crew quietly for a moment. They were clearly exhausted and hungry. _This will be easy money._

He was an average sized man with lithe muscles and long dark blue hair. Raising his sword and slashing in the direction the Pirates were eating, he hoped to make this clean and quick. His attack however was nullified by some type of barrier and before he could react, a single senbon needle shot out and struck him in the chest.

"You think this can hurt me," he laughed, pulling out the tiny weapon, with a satisfied smile. But then his body shook violently, blood gurgling from his throat. He staggered and felt white hot pain shoot course through his veins. _What did she do to me?!_

"Do not disturb the captains meal. It is most unsightly," a calm feminine voice commanded. _We not have time for this. _

The man clutched his heart and fell over on his knees. He dry heaved in pain, his eyes bulging out of his head as he struggled to glare at the woman before exploding into a blood stain on the wall.

Kid shook with sinister laughter. "Jesus woman. That was kickass!" He took a swig out of his tankard, grinning afterwards. _Stupid bastard trying to challenge me! Who does he think he is?_

The people in the tavern were silenced in fear. She was most definitely worth her bounty.

"Good one cupcake!" Crusher cheered happily, patting her on the back.

"When did you make that?" Skunk asked, glancing at the remains.

"While in the lab I accidentally discovered this while working on something else. It causes the cells to rupture in rapid succession after a brief period of excoriating pain," she replied, casually sipping her beer. Kid let out a dark chuckle. The wench was one hell of an evil bitch. It took a sick soul to come up with a concoction like that.

Immobilized by sheer terror, the tavern's patrons and employees prayed that the pirates didn't notice them. Not a word was uttered by anyone as the crew finished their meal. Kid chose to ignore the other customers as insects were not worth his time.

After eating they paid and left, setting out to gather up supplies.

A collective sigh of relief exuded from everyone present as excited whispers broke out over what they had just seen.

* * *

The crew split up in groups of two to get the supplies they were always put in charge of. Kid strode back to the ship, knowing that if there was one bounty hunter, there'd be more…

He advised his men to stay together for that reason. The only one on their own was Camille. He grinned manically, pitying the bastard fool enough to fuck with his woman. He felt a lot better after eating and was looking forward to dinner later. Knowing how tired his men must be he commended their strength to go on and get provisions. They were a hardy bunch and for that he was grateful.

He sat in his throne and mentally planned out how their stay here would go. They would stay until he was pleased with his and the crew's progress. Briefly he thought about the other supernovas. _Got to keep an eye on those bugs..._

According to the newspapers, Straw-hat had disappeared, Law was taking it easy on Sabaody for some reason, Hawkins traveled at a much slower and careful pace then he did, and nothing had been heard from Urouge, Capone, Bonney, and that bastard gorilla-face Apoo. That only left X. Drake to worry about.

According to the reports, he had taken on one of Kaido's subordinates in an effort to provoke the Yonkou. _Dino-boy sure got some balls on him. Wonder what he's like in a fight?_

The redhead continued with his musings, not bothering to glance up when his crewmembers returned.

* * *

So it's a bit short but it's all I do right now. I moved back home for the summer to find my room in shambles…damn family. And they got rid of the internet…so yeah it's gonna suck this summer. But please review and hopefully I can update soon by logging on at my bf's house.


	26. We're Staying

151 reviews and 17,066 hits!

…more fighting and preparations.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

bleachXonepiecexfangurlX1025 : "Thank-you and I try an update asap."

Assatte: "Wasn't it? Mmm violence…"

Vampire Revan: "Probably taking on a nap on Bepo, lol. She is scary, as others will soon learn."

harlequin320: "Thanks for reviewing."

Illlee123: "The romance will slowly become more apparent. Before he only lusted for her, but it will evolve. She has to be evil to be a Kid Pirate."

Moonlight Calls: "Someone will mess with her later…it will be fun."

evilsugarnazioverlord: "I'm glad you like my story."

TheDML: "The character development is next chapter for killer first and then we'll see from there."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

No one had dared to come and bother the ship. He hadn't even seen any marines yet. Pulling out his telescope he scouted the island for their base. There has to be one here somewhere…and low and behold there it was in the middle of the island, even more well protected than the villagers.

_Che, weak bastards choosing the best location for protection._ He knew they knew he was here. Hell he'd bet that they knew what the wench did at the bar. And they were probably watching him and his crew. They no doubt knew his crew was weakened meaning they'd attack soon…

He grinned. It would be good practice.

Twenty three minutes later, in the middle of dinner the Kid pirates heard cannon fire. They all dashed out of the kitchen, ready for battle, hoping the ship was ok. Their captain however had protected the side of the ship the fired at with a force-field. They gaped at it in awe.

"Master Kid!" said Heat in wonderment.

"Discovered I could do it last battle, but it still needs work," the redhead said as the field dissipated. Looking down they could see a small army on the docks.

"Kid PIRATES WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. TURN YOURSELVES IN AND WE'LL BE GENEROUS!"

Kid answered them by taking away the soldiers guns and cannons to form a large metal arm. "FUCK YOU!" the redhead shouted with a hint of glee in his voice.

His crew jumped own onto the dock, pulling out their weapons and charging at their enemies.

After making quick work of the marines present, they all returned to the table, not a one bothered by the blood on each other's clothing.

"Kid, they'll be back with reinforcement soon," said Killer through a mouthful of spaghetti.

The captain nodded, "I know, we'll be ready."

* * *

The second wave of soldiers arrived shortly thereafter. But the crew was waiting for them, every member strategically positioned to attack. When the marines charged, Snake whipped out his Urami, slicing the front line completely in half.

Wire tabbed through lines of them, getting his enemies directly in the gut before kicking them off his pitchfork and kicking them in the harbor. "A good cook gotta feed the fish," he joked, watching the soldiers flailing aimlessly, speeding up the process of them bleeding out.

Crusher had taken to grabbed several at once in a bear hug, slamming them head-first onto the pavement afterwards. Skunk fired at group of them, cigarette still in his mouth, lazily watching them struggle with the noxious fumes.

Killer had dived straight down into the mob, using aerial flip and kicks, combined with his swordsmanship to take out several men, blood spewing everywhere.

The mob was swiftly dealt with. Heat shook his head at the first mates display of enthusiasm; it had been several weeks since they fought anybody. Those blades were itching for blood.

"You weak bastards tough enough to go confront these bastards at their base?" he shouted, maniacal grin in place.

"AYE!" they chorused, throwing their hands up.

* * *

It was the strangest sight the base had ever been confronted with. A ship was flying towards them. A large metal, gothic stylized ship complete with freaky looking captain and crew.

Mouths agape, soldiers looked on in a mix of fear and amazement. Well until it rained fire as Ed stood on the bow and charred all the lookouts and guards. Then panic ensued, the siren sounding.

Kid laughed heartily, taking in the destruction beneath him. "DIE!" he shouted, attracting metal and taking swipes at the base with his newly formed giant metal arms.

His men hopped down and ran wild, destroying the base in record time. Perhaps the fatigue had built up, sending them into madness; perhaps they were enraged that the marines dare attack them so soon after their horrible ordeal. Whatever the case, no mercy was shown. From the top of the ship, Camille threw several senbons into the fray, smiling softly as she watched the bodies explode. She then proceeded to write in a notebook.

Kid folded his arms across his pale muscular chest. "What are you doing, woman?" he grumbled.

"Recording the average time it takes for my serum to take effect. I need to know that information to best plan my attacks," she calmly explained to her captain, continuing with her research.

"Evil and efficient," he chuckled.

A large man and two commanding officers jumped on the ship. "You will be dealt swiftly with pirate swine!" he shouted, drawing his sword.

Kid chucked. "Big mistake, asshole," he said, using his power to bent the sword back at its owner, stabbing him in the stomach.

"Commander!" his subordinates shouted.

"Now is not the item to be concerned for the life of another. Yours will soon be over," Camille deadpanned, flicking a senbon at each of them. They looked up at her, pulling the weapon from their arms, and pulling out their own.

"Now what's a sweet little girly like you doing on a pirate ship?" one asked, leering at the small woman.

"Killing marines. You should say goodbye to one another. You only have twelve seconds left."

"What the hell di-" he yelled, frozen by pain. His friend eyes had rolled to the back of his head already, a low guttural shout escaping his lips before he vomited blood.

"Thirty six and thirty-nine seconds respectively. Impressive," she said languidly, taking notes.

She moved out the way as the commander charged at her captain. She sighed. _Might as well let him have some fun…_she though, watching him incapacitate the man slowly, mocking the man.

* * *

With the base destroyed, the pirates returned to the harbor on their magnetized floating ship. The devastation they caused would ensure that no one fucked with them. And indeed the citizens were in a state of panic, hiding indoors and cowering when they saw the ship fly past.

They prayed the pirates would leave soon. How unfortunate that they had decided to stay…

* * *

The next day Kid and men began preparations for their extended stay. That forest was incredibly vast; the perfect place for a hideout. He, along with Ed, Killer, and Crusher traveled through the forest to begin construction. Big name pirates always claimed islands so why shouldn't the Kid pirates have an island? From what they knew, it was a large island, with a cool temperature, and a bustling town. It would work out nicely.

Ed had designed the basic blueprints last night and was now in charge of building and designing. Crusher was there to carry material and hold things in place, Killer was present to chop down trees, and Kid was there to provide the metal framework and make sure that he was happy with the outcome.

The rest of his crew stayed behind to guard the ship, get pertinent information about the island, and gathering up any necessary items.

* * *

The town was in an uproar. They had seen the pirates go into the forest with tools and had connected the dots enough to know they were building something. But what could they do? No one left was equipped to fight pirates.

Commander Custard was a portly but powerful man, good at giving orders and performing administrative duties, but one look at the base told them he was no more.

And then there was the matter of calling in for reinforcements. They were more than month's travel from the nearest island. And if weather conditions were bad, even longer. They thus resolved to stay out of sight.

The city's mayor had his secretary's call out each house and warned them to only go out if necessary. Tomorrow he and the police constable would go check with other towns and come up with a plan.

* * *

Exhausted, the pirates were slowly gaining back their true strength. They drank ale and other spirits on the deck of their ship, discussing their objectives.

"We'll need a large clear area nearby to practice fighting in."

"But what the about the ship? We can't leave it in the harbor alone and it would suck to guard it…"Heat inquired, worried about his baby. He had built the thing and like any good shipwright, hated when it was damaged.

Kid put his glass down. "I'm going to hide the ship in the forest soon. We'll dig a hole and put it in there, so that no telescope can see if far away. Then in the dead of night, I'll move it and we'll keep it safe there," he explained, finishing off his whiskey.

Then everyone reported on what they learned. The island was named Three Day Island, and had a rather large population, centered around three towns, separated by a river and a mountain range. It was called this because every three days the weather changed. For three days it would sunny, then for three days snow, and then three days of rainbows, and then three days with a solar eclipse. It was random and anything could happen. Fall weather had pervaded so far but that would change tomorrow.

It was difficult to get supplies out here, so the island was self-sufficient. The pirates had landed in Bell City, governed by Mayor Parlin, a tall authoritative man. In the middle of the island near where the base was once, encased by the river, lay the metropolis Glitter City, where the nobles lived. The third city was a farming distinct, aptly named Cow-sty.

"Rich bastards better not call an admiral on us. Not like it would matter," Kid said, smirking viciously.

"Even if they did, all of them are at Mariejois, planning what to do now that Marineford is gone," Killer informed him.

Shortly thereafter everyone, except Snake, who had night watch, retired to bed. The next few days would be exciting to say the least…

* * *

The nobles had gathered at the palace. They, unlike the rest of the island inhabitants, still had their private guard. However, a large pirate group could still pose a threat. They had seen the destruction of the base but didn't care for the lives of non-nobles, who in their eyes were nothing more than expendable pawns and slaves. Those pirates were dangerous, and any military help was far off. But just in case, they still had their powerful, elite guards who they thought could handle the beasts if necessary. Thus a compromise was to be tired first.

At the end of their conferences, they decide that a pay off and a waiver to do whatever they liked to the filth of the island would suffice the bloodthirsty needs of these uncouth pirates. If only they knew…

* * *

Short but a good stopping point for the next chapter. Review.


	27. Noble Intentions

162 reviews and 19,882 hits!

Nobles…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The praise is much appreciated. But I'm really pressed for time atm so I'm not answering reviews unless there was a question…

Illee123: "Nope you weren't supposed to know…I was vague on purpose."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Kid was enjoying a drink on the deck with rock music playing in the background, making the redhead thump his fingers along his chair. They were on land, the base was no more, and any reinforcements would take until well past he and crew recovered from their long journey. Life was good.

It was nearing ten when a small band of what appeared to be guardsman walked across the dock. Kid cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. _Just what the hell do they think they are coming over here? I'll gut every one of those pretentious bastards!_

The troop of men stopped a mere five feet from the gangplank, as one of them walked forward with a letter. Killer intervened, pushing his captain back into his throne lightly. "They're not even worth your time, Kid. I'll go see what they want," the masked soldier said, walking down to the dock. _This is no time to be getting riled up. Everyone might not show it, but they're exhausted._

Killer folded his arms and accepted the letter, as the men departed. He quickly skimmed the contents and knew his captain would not be happy…

"What they want?" Kid hollered, glaring at their retreating backs, itching to hurl swords their way.

"They are representing the nobles of Glitter City. Apparently they have their own special private guard and they want to make a deal with us…" Killer told his captain.

After Kid heard the details of their plan, his eyes turned to menacing slits. Wire stiffened, a frown gracing his usually smirking features. Those blasted nobles thought they could buy off the Kid pirates! Kid clenched the edges of the armrests on his throne, livid that those rich pigs had such nerve. Their letter informed the pirates that they could do whatever they with the entire island except for Glitter City.

"They think they can buy us off huh?" the redhead hissed loudly. "Get ready to dish out a serious ass kicking!"

Amidst the cheers, a lone dissenter was heard. "Kid, I think we should think about it for a bit," Killer started to say.

"WHAT?!" Kid and Wire simultaneously shouted.

Killer stood tall and explained, "Look everyone is tired and tomorrow a representative from the other towns will be here. For the moment let's pretend to accept their offer, and after we've figured out what we want to do, then attack those selfish bastards," said the blonde, cleaning his blades from their previous altercation.

Kid thought about this. He could sting them along for a bit; it would defiantly be the smarter option, but also the more boring…"Che, get them nice and comfy, lured into a false sense of security, them BAM! We knock the shit of those fools," Kid chuckled, thinking of all the ways he could punish them for their insolence. _Damn Killer, ruining my fun. But the guys do look out of it…_

Initially as long as these people stayed out of his way, he had no reason to do anything to them. But when they saw fit to order him around or mock him in any way, then they better be prepared for his backlash.

* * *

Early the next morning, before Kid was awake, a brave man walked down to the docks alone. His name was Frank Dalvin, the police commissioner for the city, who was prepared to talk with these unwanted guests. Glitter City had ignored their preparations, stating that with their guard they had no need to worry. Frank clenched his fists at their ignorance.

It had taken hours for the people of Cow-sty and Bell City to arrive at a decision. Seven grueling hours dedicated to discussion…his head hurt just remembering it.

He carefully stopped at the edge of their gangplank, a long wooden structure coated in old rusty colored bloodstains and adorned with metal spikes. He cringed at the sight. A lanky man, with wild blonde hair looked over the side of the ship, motioning for him to come aboard with just a tilt of his head. The older man braced himself and made his way up cautiously.

Killer tilted his head, informing the older man to speak his peace or leave in pieces. "I am Police Chief Dalvin and I am here to represent the people of Cow-sty and Bell City," he calmly recited.

"What no Glitter City?" the blonde asked, a trace of amusement flickering in his voice.

"They are confident in their guard's ability to protect them," Dalvin explained, only to be interrupted by cackling laughter and a firm hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Ohh good one old man!" Crusher laughed, walking over to stand alongside to Killer.

Dalvin cleared his throat. "Which is why I have been sent to talk with your captain."

"Kid's busy. Now spill before we spill your guts," Killer threatened.

The officer gulped in fear but kept eyes on Killer. He would not back down so easily. "We have noticed that it looks as if you're planning an extended stay and we would like to ensure the safety of our citizens-"

"Shut-up. This is how it will be," Killer barked, listing off their demands, making the other man flinch nervously.

"One, the Kid Pirates don't like to be bothered, so stay out of our way. No telling anyone about our activities, no staring at us, and no sniffing around our ship," he said menacingly.

"Two, if you call the marines we kill you. That also means you tell us about any information you have about them. Three, as a rule we don't kill civilians unless they piss us off. We need them for supplies and other amenities, so as long as they do their job, we'll let them live," he offered in a rather gracious manner for a pirate that is.

"And lastly, we will probably wind up destroying Glitter City. Those pompous bastards gave us a free pass at the rest of the island to leave them alone, but we don't take kindly to being given orders," the scythe wielding man hissed, a predatory gleam present behind his mask.

Officer Davlin's eyes gave away his shock and revulsion. _How dare they sell us out!_ _We are not commodities! _He nodded solemnly and then against his better judgment decided to address a concern of the people. "What about the cannibalism-" His mouth was quickly covered and muffled by a distraught looking Crusher.

"Can-it, you dumb-fuck!" the big man hissed. "If the captain hears, he'll rip you to pieces for the hell of it," he said looking around tensely. A sigh of relief was given when no noise came from the captain's quarters.

"We do not eat people. It is only a bad rumor," Heat said, emerging from below deck. _People can be so stupid sometimes. I know what we look like, but does that really give them a free pass to accept any ridiculous rumor they hear? _

The police man nodded, carefully dislodging himself from Crusher's grip. "I will remember to tell everyone," he shakily answered.

"You do that," Killer relied, watching him depart.

* * *

Kid woke up several hours later, lazily stepping out of his room after he showered and dressed. Killer filled him in on what happened over breakfast, the redhead accepting the arrangement with a grunt. "Long as they stay out of our way, I would care less about some dumb townspeople. But those nobles, they need to be dealt with and soon," he promised darkly, a dark shadow falling over his eyes.

Killer quietly sipped his coffee as he prepared to talk with his captain. He knew the man wouldn't settle until not a single stone was standing in Glitter City, but with the threat of an admiral or a Buster Call, it was not the best decision.

He sighed and said, "They haven't done anything yet, but I bet they've already sent word to the marines, with their deal being there only to placate us till help arrives. The townspeople really can't call the marines on us. It's not like their cries would be heard or valued, especially considering the sorry state the military is in right now. But if we attack the nobles, they might send an admiral…"

"Let em," Kid hissed darkly. _I'll squash whoever they send…_

"Kid how the hell can we fight that magma bastard?" Killer asked seriously.

Kid's eyes flashed. "Do you not trust me?" he barked, glaring at his first mate and best friend. _We've been though lots and we've always come out of top. Have I ever steered you wrong before?_

"I worry," the older man tactfully replied. _No, but we need to be careful. Logia users are hard to fight and he controls magma…_

"I've got a plan," the redhead said, staring off in contemplative silence.

Killer stared at him dubiously, but resolutely accepted his call. He could tell the man had no intention of sharing his plan and there was no way he was going to convince him otherwise. Instead he rose, deciding to leave his captain alone.

"At least give us some time to recuperate before we attack them," Killer pleaded.

"Aye, unless they attack first," he said.

Killer nodded.

"Send the wench in," he grunted out.

* * *

Camille was taken away from her lab to go see what her captain wanted. From the kitchen, he led her through the ship to a room she had never been in before. Inside was a table, lots of metal, a large chalk board filled with scribbles, and various tools. _This must be his workshop._

He sat her down at a small stool and with a serious face said, "There's a chance the marines will be called by those noble asses when we attack if they haven't already called. Either a buster call or an admiral will come when that happens."

She nodded resolutely, Kid measuring her face for any signs of fear. Pleased she held none, he continued. "So, I've been working on strengthening that force field. By using my magnetic power on a subatomic level I can prevent pretty much anything from entering as long as the power I put out is stronger than the force of their attack," he explained.

She nodded, knowing he had been working on his endurance. Kid sighed and muttered, "But I can't hold it forever, which is where you come in."

He walked over to his table and grabbed a bag, hanging it to her. Opening it she found two thin 2-inch circles, made out of a very familiar substance. She raised a brow, grasping his intentions. In his own right, he was brilliant. _This in ingenious. Now those dammable admirals won't be untouchable…_

"Now it's going to hurt but we need to do this," he explained, a bit hesitant because of all the implications. _The power she'll have over them…they won't know what hit them._

She smiled. "It would be wise and I'll heal quickly anyway. Besides I reserve a special hate for the higher ups of the marines." _You can be so resourceful when you want to be. I guess I can't call you idiot baboon anymore…_

"That's my girl," he chuckled darkly.

* * *

The next week passed by incredibly quickly for the pirates, Kid deciding that laying low for a period would be the wisest decision.

Progress on his base was coming along nicely. To the outside observer, not that there had been any, it would seem like they were making a decent size warehouse above ground. However, they were making an underground cavern a mile away. They started digging inside their warehouse and spread out a mile east of their starting point. They were going to close the initial hole and set up another entrance 30 feet away in the dead of night, near the base of a tall tree.

Everything was slowly coming together. As of yet, there had been no civilian deaths that the Kid pirates were responsible for. Killer usually went into town to procure supplies, in order to ensure no unnecessary violence occurred. The higher ups of the towns assured the civilians that they would be safe if they stayed out of the pirate's way. They had been appalled by Dalvin's report, surprised that the pirates hadn't agreed to the noble's terms.

Kid had been in a rather aggravated mood though. He had kept his promise to Killer, which was slowly killing his patience. But whenever someone got here, they would be ready and for now, working on his base was paramount.

Unfortunately, that translated into there being no one to fight and lots of work. The only thing that made up for it was the trouble he'd get to cause shortly. Well that and the sex…he licked his lips deciding to go capture Camille from whatever she was doing. Damn woman worked too much; she needed some fun…

* * *

The inhabitants of Glitter City saw no need to panic, but had called the military after the pirates agreed to their terms. There was no need to house more filth on this island…

They were sure those stupid barbarians had no idea that marines were coming for them.

So when a fleet of battle ships showed up two weeks later, they expected the pirates to run and cower in fear, not to be waiting on their ship, as if they expected this. And more alarming than that was the lack of apparent military might. Surely there was someone of importance of these 3 ships right?

But the world government was in a state of chaos right now. They had several islands calling for assistance and little assistance to give. They could not afford to send an admiral or initiate a buster call. These nobles were not celestial dragons, and right now they only power they had was their pocketbooks, which usually worked in their favor.

However the government was low on funds, funds that could be collected if the owners of those funds died, let's say in a pirate attack. It wouldn't be hard to write how Captain Kid and his band of wild bloodthirsty apes destroyed a large fleet of ships, a vice admiral, and two rear admirals, before going after the civilians. It would be quite the tragedy…

Then after they had taken care of more pressing business, the marines could send in someone capable of destroying the pirates, pirate who would most likely be injured after their battle. Procuring the now tragically available funds, which they would gallantly use to help protect the people, would be a cinch. It really helped when you could control the newspaper.

* * *

On clammy afternoon, the Kid pirates fought against Vice admiral Onigumo and rear admirals Sila and Gekkou.*

Never before had the civilians seen such a massacre. There were only eight of them and yet such destruction was beheld. Blood spattered all over the docks, ships were burning to a smoldering ash, cries were heard all over the island, and maniacal laughter was carried on the breeze like a haunting evil lullaby.

People huddled in their homes to avoid the commotion, hoping it was all over soon.

* * *

Footnotes: 1. Make up the names of the rear admirals and while the vice admiral is cannon, I made up that they fight…

* * *

Next chapter some background on two of the Kid pirates and some smexy time…review! Sorry about lack of updates but I will have stable internet in a week! But then school starts…lame.


	28. The Sins of Noblity

172 reviews and 24,644 hits. : p

History…I love all the Kid pirates so they all get love.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers but I have no time right now.

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Kid stood on the bow of his ship, one foot raised up atop his skull headpiece, laughing hysterically about his current victory. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT THE KID PIRATES, YOU COCKY ASSHOLES? NO WAY IN HELLWOULD WEAK BASTARDS TAKE US DOWN!"

Roaring music soon blared from the ship, signifying the onset of a party. The townspeople were in a state of confusion. What kind of monsters slaughter people and then celebrate afterwards? It was barbaric…

Guzzling down a tankard of rum, Kid surveyed his men. They all looked to be in much better spirits after the brawl, except for Wire who was pacing across the deck. _Damn I forgot about Wire when I agreed to Killer's idea…_

"Boss, we gonna go beat the shit out of those pretentious assholes?" Wire asked, glaring in the direction of Glitter City.

Kid lowered his tankard. "No, let them sweat a bit. See what they do," he said, glimpsing at Killer.

Wire nodded, but looked perturbed and mildly angry as he stomped away. Camille shot a questioning glace at her captain.

Kid stared out at the disappearing horizon. "He really hates nobles. Not really my business to say why," he replied, downing his ale.

The petite woman watched his retreating back, as the tall man settled, scowling against the railing. In his mind, images flashed…

* * *

A few hours later, a slightly tipsy Camille walked down to the kitchen, intent on getting a snack, hoping it would simmer down her hangover. Snake really made some delicious drinks. The others were still out on deck drinking. _Baboons…_

_It's nice to actually have food after our last ordeal._ When she entered, she saw Wire angrily chopping vegetables, glaring at the cutting board. After quietly grabbing some grapes from the refrigerator, she sat down and patiently waited for her namaka to acknowledge her.

He gave no introduction to his story, just began talking…

A tall lanky boy stood dressed in crisp black dress pants, newly polished shoes, and a fresh pressed white ruffled dress shirt stood in front of a full golden dress mirror. He tugged uneasily at his collar.

In a chair beside him, a tall woman with dark black locks observed her son. "You look so very grown up, Francis*," she smiled.

"I look stupid," the boy whined, pulling at his tie. His mother walked over to straighten it.

"We've been invited as very important guests to the Dessamont's family's banquet because of your father's wonderful skill in the kitchen."

"I don't like those people, mom. They're weird," the young man huffed, glowering at himself in the mirror.

"Sweetheart, that's not very nice. They have simply been raised in a way different than you. Now you need to be on your best behavior," she chided.

"Yes, mother," the boy sighed.

The scene cut, the young boy in a kitchen, with his father, making delicious foods for the day's feast.

"That stew needs more cumin, Francis," a tall stern man with a long mustache said. Noticing his son's disappointed frown, the man finished, "But it's very good otherwise. You're improving, good boy." He ruffled his son's head.

A glimmer of a smile passed over the boys face, gone as quickly as it had come, soon replaced with a grimace. "Father, why do we have to cook for these nobles? I miss living in the town and playing with my friends."

The man sighed at his son. "Our home is here now Francis. We no longer struggle to make end's meat; you should not frown upon our good fortune that Nobleman Ludwic Dessamont noticed our family's skill in the kitchen. Now check the bread," the man ordered.

"Yes sir," the boy dutifully answered.

"The dinner started off normally. Till dessert…Luther Dessamont, Ludwic's brother started choking on his cake. His body convulsed, as he fell from his chair, arms flailing, knocking over his silverware and glass. On the ground, he twitched and shook violently, bubbled spittle pouring from his bloody lips-he must have bit his tongue. People panicked and soon he was dead," Wire explained.

"See Luther wanted his brother out of the picture when the inheritance came in-their old man was 'bout to kick the bucket."

"That shittin bastard framed my father. My old man was sentenced to the gallows to be hung, accused of poisoning Luther. As for my mother and I, we were now slaves to pay for my father's crime. She withered because of the abuse and I buried her the following year," he hissed quietly.

"After that, I ran away. Then those shitty nobles put a bounty on my head, calling me a runaway slave. Said I had to work off my father's dept. Bullshit," Wire growled.

He took a deep breath before beginning. "I snuck from town to town, but it was hard avoiding the authorities. Not only was I was the spitting image of my father but I was taller than most men, making sneaking around even more difficult. And those fucking marines wouldn't even listen to my story! One even said, 'Even if it is true kid, he's a noble and you're not. Not you can come quietly or we can do this the hard way.' Damn screwed up world!" he shouted, his anger getting the better of him.

When he calmed down, he continued, "While hiding, I met this weird Okama guy in fishnets, who helped me out. He told me that the best way to hide was in plain sight. That's when I started dressing the way I do. No one recognized me in leather and fishnet considering I used to wear raggedy clothes before I lived with the Desssamont's and then fancy clothes afterwards. Jimmy was his name and he taught me how to fight with my pitchfork. Good man, strange, but he helped me a lot."

"To support myself, I worked in a little shady pub near the docks for a few years, got into more bar fights than I can count," he snorted fondly.

"Met Kid when I was 16. He was a skinny little thing back then," Wire fondly chuckled. Camille smiled trying to image a skinny Eustass Kid.

Setting down the knife, he continued, "Barkeep refused to serve him cuz of Ed, then someone made fun of his lipstick-in retaliation he beat them to hell."

"It was brutal-blood was everywhere. He was a monster," whispered the brunette, eyes wide from the memory.

"I was scared by his strength and jealous of his freedom. I got made fun of a lot, but I had been taught to take it quietly. 'Never do anything to make yourself hated,' was a bit of advice from my mother. My parents never stood out. They just did their work and blend in, hoping for the best. And look where it got them, six feet under the both of them," he growled angrily.

"But this man, he didn't care. He was going to dress how he wanted and do what he pleased, even if it bothered other people. And I wanted that so badly," the tall man said in a low voice full of admiration.

"Soon everyone was involved and Kid was ridiculously outnumbered. So I joined the fray, and took out a few guys. Got covered in cuts and broke my wrist."

"And then this crazy red head and his gang sit at the bar and eat surrounded by knocked out bodies, like nothing happened. And when he's done, all he says is, 'Che, you coming or what?' And so I did," he finished. _Best decision of my life._

Finishing her grapes , the petite woman smiled. "Shortly we will get to dispose of that town. Think of the time until we do as time to reflect on what you want to do," she replied, trying to be comforting.

He nodded, and went back to cooking. _They'll get theirs soon…_

* * *

Camille ambled to her lab, where she worked vigorously until dinner. Skunk joined her, making more poison bombs in preparation for the upcoming battle with the marines. When they left for food, they found a drunken Crusher, Ed, Snake, and Kid sprawled out on deck.

"Drunk before dinner…" Skunk muttered, kicking at Crusher's head. "Wanna get the hose?"

Camille giggled. "They probably need a bath."

But before they could enact their plan, a shout from the kitchen revived their comrades. "DINNER, YOU UGLY MUGS!"

At the mention of food, the four sat up gazing longingly at the table. Crusher drooled.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant and the crew separated afterwards. Camille followed her Captain to his room after biding her namaka goodnight.

"Wire-kun does not enjoy this waiting," she said as soon as they were alone. _Corrupt marines, controlled by greed, ignoring a boy's plight. It's sickening. _

Kid frowned. "Che, I know that. But Killer wants us to try this wait and see approach, worried an admiral is coming."

"Not a single crew member has an injury; I examined all of them after our fight. We would be fine."

"We're not going to wait long. I bet those stupid nobles will be here tomorrow," he replied.

She sulked which made her captains eyes go wide. _Camille never sulks…_ "Jesus what's the big deal woman?" he asked, annoyed.

"Behaving is boring," she answered in a monotone.

_Now that's my wench._ Deep dark chuckling echoed from his cabin, as the captain of the Kid pirates pouched on his doctor. "So you like misbehaving?" he leered, holding her underneath his much larger frame.

"It's much preferable to the alternative," the tiny woman replied. _He is turning this dirty...as usual. Oh captain..._

"Then let's misbehave right now," Kid said, leaning down to lick her neck. Soft moans left her lips, small gloved hands intertwined themselves in violent red locks, and a very evil tongue assaulted the sensitive spot of her neck.

Camille enjoyed his actions but something nagged at her, as a devilish idea began its formation in her mind. _You're always in charge…_

* * *

Footnotes:

1. I made of Wire's name and his history…I feel like he needs one.

* * *

Its short and I haven't updates shit in forever. Life is busy. :(

More history of another character next and obliviously more smexy time.

But now I have to work in some spoilers we recently found out-at least for those that have seen the leaked image of the supernovas-and I don't know how I feel about some of their new looks.


	29. Tricks of the Trade

192 reviews and 24,644 hits. : p

Setting up future plottiness.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.

The DML: "Thanks. Yummy smexy time. There are so few good ones. :("

Ysaye: "Yeah I'm working on a back story for all the Kid pirates. And no I don't think they'll be friendly either, not with Kid's personality, but then again look what Oda's done to Law..."

harlequin320: "Thanks man."

Demon Guard 666: "Everyone is really liking the back-story...thanks!

Moonlight Calls: "Thanks."

RobinFleur194" Thanks and losing internet-how awful!"

xXRoseScocrpiusXx: "I despise my lack of reviews even though I have a shit ton of hits. People suck and most stories with high review count that star Kid usually have to star Law as well, often in a romantic capacity. I think people worry an OC with be a Mary-sue and they overlook it. Glad you like it."

Shilo: "Yes slow but the buildup is where its at."

lilyofthevale5:"Thanks. I try to run with the small detail Oda gives us and picture how they might react in any given situation."

Trafalgar Riley: "Thank-you. I wanted to add flaws to better make him seem human and not just a character."

Mikune: "Yes it is; I make an outline to develop each chapter and follow a similar format...I'm still trying to be a better writer."

kuro-liralara: "I know he gets like no attention! Its so sad-he seems so cool. And yes since I have so few details to work with, I factor in age; plus he should act like a normal 21 year old. The story is not done; I'm just super busy."

AiryAquarianAlchemist: "I think most people forget to use age a character trait. HE NEEDS MORE ATTENTION! And the fic is not dead...I'm just dead tired lately."

persobn:"I take tidbits from the manga and them explore/expound on them logically with my crazy imagination."

Portgas D. Farra: "Yeah when I started this fic we did not know their names...I've fixed it though."

The Darkest Wizard:" Maybe he will...no spoilers!"

SamuraiTater: "I have a poll for Killer getting a love interest. Love your name."

Emmera Jax: "It will be a while before Heat's history."

MiraLove: "Nice try but I've no soul so puppy dog eyes are useless. Thanks for the review."

Candy Yum-Yum: ""Thanks you. I'm glad you enjoyed it at first chapter."

Kiara3rayerayepoo; "A story needs a good summary. Thank you."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

While her captain was distracted biting and nipping at her neck, Camille carefully bite her lip she put a bit of blood on her un-gloved hand. Slowly, she snaked her hands around his torso and pressed her hands against his back, effectively stilling the man. _This intrigues me...I wonder how it will play out._

for a second Kid felt like he was submerged int the ocean, his body heavy, his power fading. But as Camille pulled away, he felt his strength return, although with no ability to move. Confused, he bit out, "What did you do?"

She smiled coyly, slipping her black satin glove back on. "I just played with a few peripheral nerves. You can still feel everything but your movements will be limited to only above the neck," the small woman explained, stretching to lick his neck before gazing her teeth along his earlobe.

"Didn't know you were into bondage," he teased, somewhat nervous at not being able to move, but refusing to let it show.

She shook her head. "Neither did I. That book Killer got me was riveting," the woman replied, moving to lick his chest.

Time stood still as the captain processed this tidbit. "NANI?! Killer?" Kid squealed, eyes popping out of his head.

Small hands covered red lips as she tired to hide her amusement. _Yes it was rather unexpected..._ she recalled. "It was a very good book and it had several more ideas than just bondage. But I don't think Killer-san's into this sort of thing; a few days ago, he shoved the book into my hands and told me to' deal with this mess'. I believe the crew figured that something of this nature would help sooth your moodiness," she offered, pushing his coat off his shoulder.

Red irises narrowed at the implication. "I ain't moody!" he shouted, angry with his subordinates.

Camille put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from snorting. _Not moody? Really captain?_ "Crusher told me to 'Fuck ol' fire crotch good. He can't be pissy if his dick is happy,'" she replied, trying to imitate Crusher's nasally voice, knowing it would set her bed-mate off.

"That lousy son of a bitch. I'll-" He was cut off as she cupped her small digits around his balls through his spotted trousers.

"You're always in control. It's my turn," she said calmly, with only the gleam in her eye betraying her excitement as she moved to get on top of him, straddling his waist.

He growled, but was abruptly cut off. "It's not like I can restrain you with metal cuffs. You'd just remove them whenever you got impatient. And I doubt normal rope is strong enough," she explained, stroking his chest affectionately. "Using the Kairoseki pads we fused into my hands crossed my mind, but as it makes you lethargic, it also ruins the sensations." She eyed her still gloved hands.(*1)

"And who said you could restrain me?" he asked, an invisible eyebrow raising.

"It turns you on, so why not?" she asked, pointing at his already hardening member.

He huffed in annoyance, but decided to let her continue. If she wanted to do all the work...

She slid a delicate hand into his trousers, ghosting over his erection. "You evil tease..." he shivered, the satin glove's cool exterior contrasting

Camille slid his pants and boxers down simultaneously, breathing softly over his erection, making her captain twitch in anticipation.

"You'll pay for this later," the redhead growled, his deep baritone quivering.

"I know," she responded, her tongue slipping out to graze his cock.

A sharp hiss of pleasure followed. "And your not going to stop?" he moaned.

"I'm sure I will be paid well,"she teased, twisting his words.

Despite himself, Kid howled with laughter, her audacity too much. "Only you, woman, only you."

Red lips quirked upwards, small digits pumped out a steady rhythm, as deep heavy breathing overran the atmosphere. He could feel the heat building up, his breath coming out more and more ragged as the petite woman continued licking and squeezing. Feeling him pulse in her hands, she knew he was close. Smirking she withdraw herself from him, leaning back to smile at him.

Hissing, he glared down at her. "And what the hell do you think your doing?" Kid bit out, his teeth gnashing together. "Twisted cunt! You don't just stop like that!"

Camille moved away from him, going further down the bed. Ignoring his snarls, she slowly bent down to undo the laces on her shoes. He huffed, but after realizing she was undressing, the foul tempered man soon became distracted, his fiery eyes following her every move. Reaching behind her back, she eased the zipper down, pulling her dress lower to rest above her cleavage line. "Taking your sweet time aren't you?" snapped the tall man resentfully.

"It makes the experience taste better," she replied softly tilting her head down to lick her exposed shoulder.

The captain's tongue slipped out, wetting his black lips, unconsciously as he wanted to be the one licking her. Her left hand traveled south, lifting the hemline of her ruffled purple dress upwards, letting a peek of lacy white show. With her right hand she rubbed her thigh, incing upwards while her left continued moved the dress higher. Kid chewed at his lip, his limited patience evaporating. "Get your ass over here," he growled.

She ignored him, stretching her stocking covered leg out, letting it touch his bare one. Black eyes glittered playfully as red ones gleamed with fury. She was taunting him. _I can touch you, but you can't touch me._

He could feel the pleasure oozing from Camille. "You don't have to watch. You can still move your neck," she casually reminded him.

Slanted eyes rolled in retaliation. "Che. Ain't that hot of a show woman. I'll just wait till your so bothered you get yourself over here," he said, craning his neck to look away. But even without he sight, he could hear things...and feel things like the shifting of the bed. _What is she up to?_

The muscular redhead tried his best to ignore the commotion a scant two feet away, but when a soft panting moan was exhaled, his head whipped around instinctively only to find her smiling balefully at him. She hadn't been touching herself like he thought.

.._That wicked woman_, he huffed, making her giggle. "Think this is funny do you? When I get free," hissed the agitated man, only to be interrupted.

"You'll pay me back. Just as was pre-established," she finished with delight.

Kid growled, grinding his pearly whites together as he mashed out, "You're a dead midget!"

She responded cheekily by scooting closer to her captain, placing her hands on his smooth abs. He glowered down at her, resisting the urge to headbutt her, his only available form of attack. Tanned, deft fingers raked downward ghosting over the muscles twitching beneath her. She bit at his neck and collar bone, preening as she heard his labored breathing. Getting bolder she moved to rub her

But as she said that, a line of thought bombarded her. _Oh my... _Black bangs shaded her face from view, but Kid could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Awhile back you told me that 'I was so hot when I was angry'. I didn't understand the sentiment back then, but seeing you so flustered has enlightened me somewhat," she said softly. "But this teasing is getting to be too much, and although the books advice was to keep you tied the whole time, I don't think that situation suits either of us. I won't deny that I love to rile you up, but its no fun when you can't retaliate," the brunette lamented, biting her lip.

Unspoken words were exchanged with mere glances.

_You Masochist._

_You sadist. But that's the way we are._

Deciding an explanation was in order, she said, "Admittedly, I was excited when I read about this experience in my book but I didn't realize until now that the roles are flipped. This kind of thing is still an experiment for me, so I won't apologize," she said, moving to straddle his lap. She nipped at his jawline while rubbing her still clothed form against him. Her dress, started sliding further and further down. Kid remained silent, contemplating his next move.

Red lips sighed. "I can tell your still annoyed and I know that as soon as I free you, you're going to pounce."

Pulling off her glove once more she reached behind him, running her hands down his back before dipping her fingers into the small of his back and re-establishing the motor nerves. He couldn't move yet, not until she removed her hand. His breathing had evened, but annoyance was written all over his face. Bracing herself, she moved her hand away, slipping her glove on. Kid relaxed his shoulder, but did nothing other than stare at her.

Finally he stretched his neck, making it pop. "You'd like that too much. Go, you've pissed me off," he huffed, feigning anger.

So startled was she, standing there was all she could do. his comment disarmed her, and lost in her thoughts Camille failed to notice her now free captive grinning wildly. _She's pouting_, he thought with mirth._ It was hot, but I bet its going to be hotter when I tie you up..._

_He can't be serious? After all that work I did, he's seriously mad?! I'm new at this and he's going to punish me for a mistake?! That turd!_ Becoming angry, she pressed her lips together, and exhaled loudly. A scant second later, right as she turned to leave, purple flickers of light sent a piece of metal straight for her wrists. The magnetic fruit user then shaped the piece to resemble smooth one and half inch thick cuffs which he bound together behind the regenerating woman's back. For good measure, and partly because it would be fun, she was lifted up into the air now at eye level with her captor. A strangled shriek was issued.

Her face was flushed; Camille looked ready to kill. Black lips curled into a smirk. "You're hot when you're angry," Kid whispered into her ear, his eyes glowing with mirth. A string of curses flitted through air along with a leg intent to hurt. Pale sinewy arms easily caught the offending limb, moving at the same time as if such a gesture was expected, welcomed even.

"Che, you said it yourself. Now for the real fun..." his red eyes glinted, his large hands directing her to the bed with his powers. Still huffing, the young woman stared him down. The chains wrapped around her, the meal twisting and fusing with the metallic bed posts until she was held by all four limbs.

"And people wonder why I kept spare metal and chains under my bed," the pale man grinned, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as the image of his woman tied to his bed. "Let's have fun," he leered...

* * *

The following morning, an entourage of guardsman arrived. They dropped off a single parchment from their masters, departing promptly.

The nobles meanwhile were in uproar as the military had sent such pathetic group to defend them. Lavish furnishings did little to improve the dour mood.

Withered hands slammed themselves onto a finely polished mahogany table. "This is an outrage! Those pirates sliced through that fleet like it was butter! Butter, god-dammit! What if they want revenge?!" one older, slender man shouted.

Setting down his expensive cigar, another calmly replied, "Relax Edwin, those idiots don't seem to have made a connection between us and the attack. With any luck we can persuade them to believe that the townspeople were responsible."

"And we still have our guard. But just to be on the safe side, let's contact the military and report what happened," a middle-aged woman with a long face added, sipping from her glass.

A lone smile formed. "Then let's write a letter to the pirates belying our innocence. Those barbaric morons have no reason to distrust us. And as a token of faith, let's give them a little reward."

A murmur of agreements spread through the group, the clinking of crystal glasses following shortly after.

* * *

Kid was furious. No, livid. _They thought they could pay me off?! And with such a pathetic sum! The man paced up and down, his boots stomping down hard across the ship, as all the metal nearby hummed in anger. _His hands griped the letter with force before throwing it down.

"Kid, calm down," his first-mate advised, waving his hands. _ And there goes all the woman's hard work. He was in a such pleasant mood too..._

"This is bullshit Killer! They're mocking me!" the young man howled, his eyes glinting with rage. He walked overt to the edge of the boat, port-side, glaring at the city.

"I know it's insulting but we have to stay focused," the slender man pleaded, picking up the discarded piece of parchment and skimming it carefully.

Large hands gripped the metal railing, an attempt to calm the body to which they belonged. It was a wasted effort. "Fuck focus! They think we're stupid! That we don't know what they did!" Purple veins of electricity cackled around him, causing his crew members to take a few steps back. Metal weapons were never in short supply on ship, so it came as no surprise when several daggers, their Captain's choice weapon, flew by, aimed at the offending letter. Killer jumped out of the way, his fingers barely escaping, the once crisp letter now only shreds.

Killer cleared his throat after carefully constructing his response "Boss, they're just trying got save their asses. We'll get them soon enough, but for now we need to plan. Attacking nobles will attract some major heat. Wait until we know all the cards they hold. If we're patient, the marines will keep sending small fleets of steadily increasing power as opposed to one giant force. We have to be organized out here Kid. Otherwise we die…"

The redhead's nostril flared, his once pale face now the same blistering red as his hair. But he had calmed a little bit. Just one more push...

A soft, low voice spoke up, hoping to alleviate the tension. "Master Kid, I think that it would confuse them more to let them squirm. With our reputation they are most likely waiting for us to strike. Squirming before death is much more painful than a quick ending," Heat added, siding with Killer.

"I know that!" the redhead hissed, gleaming teeth gnashing. "I taught you that!" Stomping to his room, the door swung shut loudly, leaving his crew in silence.

Crusher stretched and muttered, "Think we should toss cupcake in the inferno?"

The lithe man shook his head. "No, he needs time to cool off. Besides I'm sure he'll abduct her from the lab all on his own," said Killer, before walking away.

* * *

The naval based stationed at G5 was at a loss. It had been two days since the Kid pirates had destroyed the small fleet they sent, but had curiously been quiet since. This was not typical Kid pirate behavior…

A marine walked briskly into a conference room, standing at attention, facing his superiors with a salute. "Sir, we just received a den-den mushi call from Glitter City. It seems our fleet was destroyed, as predicted, but the town remains unharmed at the moment," the soldier reported robotically.

An eyebrow rose in reply. "They might be tired. It could have been too much for a bunch of rookies. Perhaps we overestimated them," an older man snidely replied.

The young marine continued with his report. "Sir, the nobles are calling for more aid. How should we proceed sir?" he asked in earnest, glancing around the room.

The superior officer leaned back, calmly replying, "Tired or not, I give it a day before they go on a rampage."

The young cadet's face grimaced. "Well sir, they don't usually attack towns. We made up all those rumors…" he muttered before clearing his throat. "Their actual civilian kill count is much lower than projected. They only attack those who interfere or insult them and most people tend to skedaddle when they get wind of the Kid pirates."

The muscular man scratched at his chin. "So then, they won't be attacking?"

"I don't think so sir. Unless they know what the nobles did, I doubt they even made the connection…" he trailed off. _Pirates aren't usually known for their smarts. _

"Well there goes that plan down the drain," the older man sighed dejectedly.

Another commander shook his head. "Not necessarily. I bet if we wait long enough, those ruthless pirates will get greedy and go after the nobles regardless. It's only a matter of time…"

"So we're stuck with the wait and see approach? Doesn't sit too well in my book," the man sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"Do you have a better idea Hanningan?" the other soldier mocked.

The room silenced once more.

* * *

It was 9 p.m. and one pale captain was lounging outside on the veranda of the inn room he had rented for the time being, until his base was finished.

Two days of nothingness went by. Two days too long in Kid's opinion. No marines, no nobles, no townspeople, no nothing. True a lot of work got done, the base was looking better and better, but that was hardly a win. The ship was tucked safely underground. Using his powers he coated the large rectangle-shaped hole they made with metal and then carefully placed the ship inside. A metal plating went over that and foliage and dirt over that. No way was anyone finding his ship (*2)

But the silence was maddening. It had been too easy…_Which only spells trouble. Big fuck you to hell level trouble..._

Shit, he hadn't even caught anyone spying on them at the tavern they were staying at for now. That in itself was highly unusual. True he had killed all the damn marines, he thought smiling maliciously, but still…usually a bounty hunter or a concerned dipshit citizen would try and follow him and his men. But so far, nada.

And to top it off, his men were getting antsy. Especially Wire. Wire, who was usually so controlled, could be quite the drama queen when it concerned nobles. He didn't blame the man, but he depended on the man's usually stoic demeanor to keep everything running smoothly… and then there was Killer… _Fucking Killer..._

Reclining further in his chair, the redheaded captain pondered his situation.

He had his one midget army, his crew was well rested, he himself was itching for a fight …a_nd those bastards needed to know that you don't try and play the Kid pirates. _He thought, cracking his knuckles reflexively.

His mind clear of its previous turmoil, he got up off his throne and downed his glass, a smidgen of glee forming on his dark lips.

Since they had been so calm, surprise would be on their side. The attack would commence at dawn.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. A few chapters back Kid adheres something to her hands. Its sea-stone circles embedded in her hands; her skin regenerated around it. Thus the gloves. I wasn't going to reveal it yet but I wanted to explain why they stayed on plus it was somewhat obvious.

2. I think with having a power that works on the principles of electromagnetism that Kid has to have a fair bit of intelligence.

* * *

No Kid it's a trap!...maybe.

Sorry for the lack of updates. To kinda make up for this I'm updating almost all of my stories at once (within a day of one another)...got more than one account. :P

Oh and since we now know the names of Heat and Wire, I fixed that, and did a bit of a revamp of all the grammar and spelling errors. I will update soon hopefully, but I'm not making any promises. Check out my poll, I'm considering giving Killer a romantic interest-a friend complained he got too little loving.

So we really haven't got much more than a glimpse of Kid's new look-sans arm. WHY?!

Anyway, I need to work that in (although I don't like hurting him and what if right after I make up a good story, Oda actually tells us how he lost it?!) …but it ruins another plot line…oh well. Why ODA? WHY?!

On another note, the main reason I can't update is I have to work and good writing takes time. Lots of time. And its just my hobby so yeah..sporadic. ;( plus I have a really bad habit of writing too many things at once. I have eight fics currently active and my greedy mind wants more. I really don't do one shots or short fics either...and after those eight, I have three more whose first chapters are already written but not posted-much exercise restraint. It's so hard!


End file.
